


The Magic of Life After Death

by howl4mylove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Murderers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beacon Hills handles justice a bit differently..., Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hale Pack, Hale fire, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Off-Screen Major Character Death, Revenge, Underage - Freeform, Unrightfully accused, murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howl4mylove/pseuds/howl4mylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale Mansion has been abandoned for seven years now, ever since... that fateful night. When the Hales were murdered in cold blood in their home, several of the bodies dragged through the streets and a feast taken place to celebrate the destruction of the murderous Hale family. The home was set ablaze and those who were not dragged and strung up in the main strip of Beacon Hills turned to ash inside those walls. Stiles was forced to forget about the Hales and instructed to dislodge all ties he had to them. Beacon Hills is finally looking to bury what had taken place in those woods with the demolition of the Hale Mansion, but when a ghost from the past arrives back in town revenge seems to be their clear motive. </p><p>The new Hale pack is out for blood and closure and no one is safe from the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring Grass Meeting Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing fanfiction, so please be gentle! 
> 
> And sorry if my summary totally blows. 
> 
> I am getting the hang of things, but please leave kudos and comment. I would love to hear from those who are willing to read! Input and guesses to what is going to happen would be great! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ~~~~
> 
> Oh! And in case you were wondering, the title is from Intro by Dead Man's Bones.

"The Hale place has been abandoned for years," Jackson claimed, stepping backwards towards the old Victorian style home that has haunted Beacon Hills for over seven years now. "My dad's having the shit hole torn down next week, it's our last chance." 

Stiles was unconvinced. The old Hale mansion was abandoned for a reason. No one wanted to touch that house with a ten foot pole and stepping on the grounds? That was just asking for trouble. The mansion was even more off limits to Stiles. After what happened to his mother… he shuddered at the thought. There are ghosts he doesn't wish to stir in those walls. 

Jackson is supposed to be his best friend… and yet here he is. Pushing his limits and making Stiles do just what he wants him to do. "I don't know…" The honey eyed boy said, furrowing his brow, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Don't be such a pussy." Lydia cut in, knocking Stiles' shoulder with her own. "It will be fun," She leaned in closer to him, "And who knows, maybe we'll be able to pay little dead Cora a visit." Lydia always had a cruel way of doing things- even if she didn't exactly know she was… okay, maybe she did. Tormenting people was one of her most practiced sports. _Remind me again why I'm friends with you_ , he thought to himself. 

Jackson pushed Lydia away from Stiles, giving her a hard look, "Shut up," then turned to look at Stiles staring at him for a long moment, "Don't tell me you're scared, Stilinski." There was that devilish grin on Jackson's lips and all Stiles wanted to do was hit him square in the jaw like he did in seventh grade. They had been friend since second grade, but it had always been clear who the alpha dog was. Jackson was a hot head. A show off. Skirt chaser. He's the mayor's son if that counts for anything. Stiles is considered 'lucky' to be friends with Jackson- the best looking guy at Beacon Hills High School. He was captain of the lacrosse team and the swimming team. Half the girls in their school- which is only about four hundred- have had a crush on Jackson at one point in their lives. They'd never actually gotten in a physical confrontation before seventh grade, Stiles was always too timid to do anything about Jackson's pompous ways. 

That was… until Jackson took it a step too far. It was a normal day, really. Jackson thought it'd be funny to stuff Lydia Martin's locker full of raw meat because she had rejected him at the school dance. When they were at their lockers and the smug smirk found a place on Jackson's face as Lydia was downed with red, slimy, shredded beaf. Something just… snapped. It wasn't even a conscious decision to lash out at Jackson. It just happened. The next thing he knew… Jackson was bent over, holding the left side of his face, moaning about being struck. "Jesus, Stilinski! What the hell was that for?" Stiles had looked down at his fist, still balled at his side. Lydia had managed to look towards them and give Stiles a small smile. If Stiles was to say when Lydia first became apart of their duo, it was then. Of course, it didn't actually happen until the following year. She had been pretty ticked about smelling like meat for three days. 

As that memory came back to Stiles, he looked Jackson in the eyes. Into those clear blue eyes. Stiles wasn't even aware that his fists were balled, but when he did, he relaxed them, pushing his claws back that he could feel prick his palms. Stiles flashed him a smile, "No, I'm not scared." He said bitterly, walking ahead of his friends.

Jackson looked to Lydia, sharing some sort of secret between smiles. 

_Great. Here I go. Walking straight for the death trap known as the Hale Mansion._

 

"We can always turn back." Jackson taunted, crossing his arms over his chest, smirking. The sandy haired boy leaned back against the back wall, watching Stiles struggle to gain the courage to open the door. 

Stiles flashed him a pointed glare, "Asshole." 

"I can always open it for you." Lydia added.

The best choice was to ignore them. It was no big deal, right? Just a house. A house with a horrific past. Walls that told stories belonging in nightmares. Stiles wanted to stay deaf to them. With a deep breath, Stiles prepared to open, only to be pushed out of the way by Lydia. She shoved her shoulder into the wood, knocking the decrepit door open. 

"There, easy enough." She made a grand gesture for the two males to enter the decaying house. Jackson pushed Stiles in, following after him. The blue eyed male held onto the brunette's shoulders, guiding him through. 

"That's it, Stilinski." He mocked. 

In response, Stiles shrugged out of his touch with a roll of his eyes. Then he took in the sight around him. It was hard to see this place as it is. A ruin. Nothing like he remembered it. It used to possess such fond memories, everyone loved the Hales. Everyone respected them. The Alpha of the Hale Pack, Talia Hale, was apart of the council, she was gently swift. A force to not to mess with. No one dared to cross the beautiful alpha, except her beta husband and mate, Charles Hale. Stiles had practically grown up in these walls, had a second family here. When his father was at the station and his mother was at the school- she was a kindergarten teacher- Stiles was always dropped off at the Hale's. They always welcomed him. Laura would smother him, saying how his big, round, honey eyes were to die for. She'd always make some point in getting Derek to agree with her. Cora had become his playmate, a close friend of his. They would wrestle until Stiles submitted to the slightly older beta and Talia would scold her daughter for fighting so roughly with the omega. _Because he's fragile._ Even at that young age he hated the assumption.

Now… none of that warmth was conveyed in the walls where over fifteen wolves were murdered. Talia, Charles, Peter, Laura, Derek, Cora… all of them. Killed. Stiles was told to not mourn their deaths. His father was stern with him. Told him not to shed a tear for the lost. He was told to get rid of all his clothing that smelled of the pack. He had to erase every memory he had of them. Every scent. Every picture. Every gift. He said it was to protect him, but all it really did was hurt him. He didn't want to forget his friends, his second pack… he didn't want to forget Derek either. Even if he was seven years Stiles' elder… Derek had always been kind, gentle to him. He would let him fall asleep on his lap, sometimes even in his bed with him when they'd watch Harry Potter- because Stiles would demand nothing less than the best.  He'd explain how he wasn't tired, declare he didn't need a nap, but Derek always tricked him into going upstairs and watching Harry Potter with him and it never failed to lull him to sleep. The small boy could perfectly curl into Derek's side and in less than thirty minutes he'd be out like a light.

Those were the things he was forced to forget. 

He was only ten. 

The strangest thing his father had told him once and it was never mentioned again, ' _Do not tell anyone about Derek's imprint._ ' Stiles didn't even fully understand what he was being told, but since then he hasn't spoken a word about Derek or any of the Hales. Stiles wasn't sure what his father had meant back then… he didn't know exactly what an imprint was, not until he went through his 'Mating 101' course in seventh grade. When he heard… a lump formed in his stomach and he was sure he was going to either vomit or have a panic attack right then and there.

Jackson elbowed him in the rib, drawing him out of his memories, "Think any of their bones are still here?" He asked, giving Stiles a smirk. 

It almost made him sick, but he simply replied with a forced smile, "You know they aren't." The bitterness was there even if he didn't wish to convey it in his words, "If their bodies weren't dragged through the town and hung up like banners by the town, then their bones were turned to ash in the fire. Remember? It was practically the Winter Solstice Festival all over again? There was a feast and everything." Stiles couldn't help himself. Sometimes he was so furious with what had transpired between the town of Beacon Hills and the Hales. He knew he was supposed to hate them, but he knew- he just _knew_ that they could never have done what they were accused of. There was never even a trial. And Stiles' father was powerless. Sometimes… he couldn't help but hate his father for what he allowed to happen.

Jackson obviously didn't like the tone Stiles was using. As a result, he turned, pushing the smaller seventeen year old into the decaying wall. "If you have something to say, say it. Everyone knows you loved those _incestuous cockroaches._ They got what they deserved and if you speak up about it again, you'll get what _you_ deserve." Okay… so it was no secret that the Hales had a few scandals in their lives… one being the rumors that the Hales married into their family- like how Talia and Charles are siblings, but that was never confirmed. People in Beacon Hills just grow bored and find no better way to spend their time than with ruining other people's. 

Stiles couldn't help it when his face twisted, an expression finding a natural feral form as he bared his fangs, eyes blowing cobalt, the growl he let out shook the decrepit house lightly. Lydia was pulling the two males apart after that, "That's enough, I swear, you two are like two bags of testosterone waiting to be ripped open." She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with their banter. 

Stiles' face smoothed, eyes fading back to their natural hue, but his lips were frozen in a scowl as his eyes narrowed at Jackson. He needs to rethink who he spends so much time with. Stiles took a deep breath, "Can we just finish looking around here. This place creeps me out." He explained, wrapping his arms around his middle, hands cupping his elbows, fingers drumming on the hard bone there. It wasn't that this place creeped him out, more that this place brought back memories that stirred up the wolf inside him more than he wanted to deal with. 

Jackson took that as his surrender, "Don't wimp out on us now, Stilinski. I still wanna see the basement." 

Stiles froze. 

No. 

_No._

_Nooooooo!_

He could do a lot of things, but going down there was not on his list of things he was comfortable with or willing to partake in. No thank you. Going down there… it brought life to what the Hales had allegedly done and even after seven years… he wasn't ready for that. His fingers came up to his mouth as he began to chew on his cuticle, "Do we have to?" He asked around his nails. 

The strawberry blonde- who had once held him in an iron grasp, her hazel eyes could sway his legs alone- quirked an eyebrow his direction, "I think it'd be good for you to see." She explained, "Everyone knows you have a soft spot for the Hales still and maybe… well, let's just say, sometimes you just have to throw the kid in the pool, no floaties." She shrugged, smacking her red lips. 

He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, then ran a nervous hand through his recently grown out chocolate hair. 

"She's right. Maybe this will finally knock some sense into you." Jackson claimed, walking towards the inevitable door. The rotted wood floors creaked under their pressure. Lydia moved easily over the dangerous floor, Jackson trudged along, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and Stiles trailed after the two betas like the good omega he is. _Yeah right,_ he thought with an eye roll. "You know, all the Hales' mates were killed too, I guess you're lucky Derek didn't imprint on you yet, huh?" Jackson looked back at him, lips parted into an open mouthed, taunting smirk. Asshole. "I'm sure that they would have killed you too if he had, you know, since an imprint sort of brands you for mating."

Stiles decided the best approach to this situation was to keep his damn mouth shut, to just walk on. Let himself season in the ripe juices of his rage. Seriously, why does he even put up with these two? Well, Lydia has her good points, points that Stiles worshipped from sixth grade until two years ago, but when her and Jackson started dating…. things got very territorial with Jackson and Stiles had gotten his heart broken by her too many times to allow her to stomp on his feelings anymore than necessary. 

Then… his eyes rested on the door. Half off it's hinges, the blackness behind the greying wood could be seen through the cracks. He knew that the two betas were probably painfully aware of his rapid heart, pounding, threatening to burst from his chest. Jackson removed his arm wrapped around Lydia and reached for the door, Stiles tensed as he waited for the doorway to his nightmares to open, just waiting-

"What are you doing here?" 

_No. No. It isn't. It can't be. It's not him. No. He's dead. They're all dead. You're dreaming Stiles. Don't turn around. Don't do it. Stay put. Don't look into those eyes…_

But he did turn around, slowly- no longer paying attention to Jackson and Lydia. That's when he looked into them. That's when he saw them. Green like the sea at it's most mysterious, flecked with blues, browns, grays. There they were…

 

\- - - - - - 

_"Come on, Derek! One more time!" The five year old demanded, stomping his bare foot into the damp grass behind the Hale mansion. His unique nose scrunched up as he stared up at the twelve year old alpha._

_Derek stared down at him, trying hard not to smirk at the young wolf's features as he waited for Derek to comply- like the little bastard knew he would. "Oh and what would little Szczeosny want me to do exactly?" He asked, baiting the boy._

_"_ Stiles! _" He corrected, angrily, only making the preteen chuckle. "I want you to," He paused, as if he didn't know what it's called, "I want you to rawrrrrrrrrr!" He explained, scrunching his face up further, impersonating Derek as he pretended to wolf out._

_It made the twelve year old thunder with laughter, something Stiles did not appreciate, tears threatening to swell in those golden eyes and roll down those rosy cheeks of the omega's. "Alright, alright." He agreed, turning his back to Stiles as he rolled his shoulder, twisting his neck as the wolf surfaced, a deep growl echoing through the backyard of the Hale mansion. Suddenly, he spun to face Stiles eyes glowing red, fangs elongated, features contorted and hair sprouting from the sides of his face. Derek leaned down, rumbling a roar from deep inside his throat, close to Stiles' face. The small boy's eyes widen. The honey gold in his mocha eyes ever present, eyebrows raised, plump bottom lip hanging open slightly. When the roar came to an end, silence stretched by for several heart beats, making Derek stare curiously at the small boy, cocking an eyebrow at Stiles. The alpha's featured smoothed back to their human form._

_A slow smile crossed Stiles' dotted porcelain skin before he latched himself around the alpha's neck, "Do it again!" He exclaimed into Derek's ear, making him wince. Derek picked Stiles up, even as he continued to latch onto him around the neck, chocking him practically. Stiles pulled away slightly, holding Derek's face in his small hands as he looked at him. Their eyes locked, spring grass meeting sunshine. "Again." He instructed, persistent for a five year old._

_Derek chuckled softly at him, about to respond-_

_"Stiles…" The voice of the Stilinski omega reached their ears, making both boys turn to look at her. "Stop bothering Derek." She told him, casting Derek an apologetic glance._

_Derek waved her off, "I really don't mind." He declared, lowering Stiles from around his neck. Derek's mother came outside, standing beside her good friend, Irene Stilinski, both looking upon their sons._

_"Oh, he knows better." Irene said, giving her son a pointed look. "We've talked about this, haven't we, Mr. Stilinski?" She said, just as Derek lowered Stiles onto the ground, but the five year old gripped his leg, hiding his face into Derek's thigh. "Stiles, come on now, let's go home. Daddy will be home soon." She said, waving her son towards her. The omega peaked out behind Derek's leg, looking at his mother. "Yeah, that's right, daddy's gonna be home and I bet he'll let you play with his badge if you're good."_

_Stiles visibly brightened, but still clung to Derek, his wide eyes looking up at Derek, as if asking him for permission to leave. Derek smiled down at him, removing his small hands from his leg and knelt down in front of him. "Go on home now, you can come back tomorrow and play. Do you want to do that?" Stiles stuck his thumb in his mouth, nodding, just staring at Derek. "Okay, you can, now go on home."_

_Stiles smiled at him around his thumb then turned around and ran over to his mother, grabbing for her hand. "No thumb, you don't need that, little boy." She said, taking his thumb from his mouth._

_Stiles turned as he started to walk away, looking at Derek, waving bye to him with his wet hand that had been in his mouth, "Bye Derek!" He called._

_The alpha just smiled back, "Bye Stiles."_ My Stiles, _he thought vaguely to himself._


	2. Mr. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSH I AM WHIPPING CHAPTERS OUT!

"You are dead." Jackson says, his cool exterior faltering as he wets his lips nervously.

Derek's expression looks harder than he remembers, his shoulders stronger, lips drawn into a straight line. It all looks so foreign, but the image before him is refreshing, handsome even. A smug grin finds a home on his lips then, eyes gleaming with annoyed amusement as he glances back at a heavy lidded icy blue eyed boy and angular jawed male to his sides. "Scott, Isaac, tell me, am I dead." 

Scott looks right at Jackson, "Trust me, you _really_ are gonna wish he was." There is a hint of a smile on his lips, then the tanner male looks to the taller one, exchanging knowing glances. 

Jackson takes a step closer, "When they hear you're here… you're dead." He pauses, "Again." 

Derek cocks his head to the side, furrowing his amazing eyebrows. _Were they always that wild?_ "If I remember correctly, it was my parents accused of murder. Not me. Not my cousins. Not my siblings. Not my uncles and aunts." His tone grows sharper and Stiles is certain he's about to see the alpha surface, but then it's suppressed. 

"Couldn't risk any of you time bombs blowing in the future. Had to rip you apart from the core." 

Derek's wolf visibly rises, his face contorting into the face that used to put him at ease, make him laugh, but like this… so wild, unforgiving… Stiles doesn't recognize this wolf side of him. With dangerous fang, he steps closer to Jackson, Lydia grips his arm higher, trying to root him in his place as his features follow suit after Derek's. "Jackson, don't." She whispers, softly. 

Ignoring the probably wise advice of Lydia, Jackson rips his arm from her grasp, stepping closer to her. Derek's two betas stay fixed in their positions behind him, watching intently as their alpha snarls a second warning and the cocky beta. Jackson doesn't stand a chance. 

They know that.

Stiles knows that.

Lydia knows that.

Derek knows that.

The only one who hasn't seemed to get the hint is Jackson.

When Jackson doesn't stop his approach, Derek lashes. His muscled body pounces, easily gripping him, even as he attempts to dodge. Both Lydia and Stiles move to not be caught in the line of fire. The two snarl, snap, claw at each other. Derek has Jackson pinned on the ground, throat exposed and Derek looks as if he's about to go in for his meal. His fangs bared and about to rip Jackson's tongue out from it's core. 

As much as Stiles detests Jackson at times, he's still his best friend. "Derek!" He calls, taking a step closer. At the sound of Stiles' plea, Derek whips his head around, teeth bared at Stiles, eyes wild with rage. He takes a deep breath, taking another step closer, "Stop." His voice stronger than he feels. 

Derek roars at him- just like when Stiles was a child, only this time it's real and it's _powerful_ , it demands to be obeyed. Stiles does not submit, he stands up straighter. "Let him go." A growl dies off in his throat then he releases his grip around Jackson's neck, standing up, not even acknowledging Stiles. 

His face is still masked by wolf as he turns towards his betas, then back to look down at Jackson, "Never challenge me again." Then moves to walk away with his betas.

"My father's gonna hear about this! And when he takes down this place, I'll make sure you're in here when he does." Jackson spits out violently, as if his words could physically hurt.

Derek turns towards him, eye brow raised as if questioning him, "No he isn't. The Hale Mansion is mine. It still belongs to the Hales and since the deed is with the city, you can even go check, it belongs to any and all Hales, and since I am clearly living. It belongs to me, so your father cannot tear it down." 

"You are going to join the rest of your family with or without the destruction of your house!" Jackson counters, standing up, brushing ash and soot off of his clothes. 

 _Pretty boy_ , Stiles thinks with a roll of his eyes. 

Derek sighs, as if he's already grown bored of the conversation, "We'll see about that. As soon as the rest of my pack gets here, I'm going to speak with Sheriff Stilinski. Then we'll see what the verdict is." 

Jackson looks as if he's about the chase it farther, holding up his finger, gritting his teeth and taking a meaningful step closer, but Stiles reaches out, stopping him with a hand on his chest. "Just go, Jackson. Take Lydia home. I'll see you tomorrow." Jackson opens his mouth to retort back, "Seriously, _go_. Like _now_." Stiles literally commands. 

It's Lydia's hand in his, starting to pull him towards the door that allows his to finally falter and leave, but it's clear by the set in his shoulder as he departs that he isn't happy. 

Stiles watches them until they turn the corner then turns his head back to the alpha and two betas, but finds they are no longer in their previous spot, making him momentarily relapse, spinning in a circle, looking for them before remembering he's a werewolf and therefore can smell a squirrel a mile away, so a pungent alpha and his two curious betas is a walk in the park. 

With a lift of his nose, he latches onto the familiar scent that is Derek Hale- one he hasn't had the pleasure of smelling for much longer than he'd like to think about at the moment. Luckily, they haven't completely vacated the premises, so with his nose to guide him he bolts after them to where they are heading towards the dark woods outside the Hale house. "Derek!" He calls, catching up and grabbing his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

The contact to their alpha causes the two betas to let out warning growls, cornering in on Stiles, teeth bared. Derek snarls back at them, getting them to back off. Stiles pulls his hand back with a raise of his hands, as if surrendering, "Okay, no touch master alpha. Got it." He says, looking at the two betas who still aren't comfortable with Stiles. He rolls his eyes looking back at Derek, for the first time tonight soaking in the full affect of him. 

Him. Really him. Derek fucking Hale. In the flesh. With a heart beat. One he so clearly can hear under that amazingly tight gray t-shirt. "How- when? Why didn't you-"

"Go home, Stiles." Derek turns to walk away.

Scott and Isaac exchange brief glances at the mention of his name.

Stiles' jaw drops, just staring at Derek's shoulders for a long moment. "No!" He says, running after him and pulling his shoulder again, only this time the betas don't even flinch at the touch. "I think I deserve some answers! You show up out of the middle of nowhere and…" He trails off when he sees the shadows glare he's receiving that sends a shiver down his spine as Derek crosses his arms over his chest. He gulps, "Okay, maybe I don't, but still! At least talk to me! I thought you were dead for seven years! Is anyone else alive?" He asks, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

Derek steps closer, "Stiles. I said go home. I meant it. Now, leave." His tone is too harsh. Derek has never, ever spoken to him this way. Derek has never offered him anything but kindness. The Derek he knew always given into his whims. "You have no place here." The Derek Hale he knew is gone.

\- - - - - - -

_"Stiles, stop it! I said mercy! Like a million times!" Cora whines as Stiles continues to tackle her on the couches at the Hales' home. At eight Stiles can be ridiculously hyper once he's worked up, it's extremely hard to get him to sit still for five minutes alone. Really, it's Cora's fault for instigating him with wrestling._

_Talia gives Derek a pointed look from the kitchen as Derek is sitting at the bar, going over his Biology homework. With a sigh, the sophomore in high school sets his pencil down and goes into the living room, watching the two wrestle, Stiles unfairly pulling on Cora's hair. "Okay, big guy, you're coming with me." He says, sweeping in and catching Stiles as he's about to pounce on Cora again. Stiles flails for a moment until Derek gets a secure grip on his limbs and manages to get him to still as he swings him over his shoulder and out the back door._

_When he sets Stiles down, he gets down on one knee in front of him, "You wanna go for a run. Just you and me?"_

_Judging by the grimace forming on Stiles' face, he's unconvinced, his wild chocolate hair sticking up every which way, "Sounds pretty boring." He points out bluntly. "I'd much rather wrestle Cora!" He exclaims, trying to make a break for it, but Derek stops him, trapping him in his arms once more._

_"Nice try," He says, holding Stiles in place in front of him. "Come on, I promise it will be fun." He says before standing and removing his shirt._

_Stiles raises a brow, "Do you always have to do that?"_

_Derek laughs, "You've gotten to be quite the brat, you know that?" Then drapes his his shirt over a chair on the porch, "Go on, take your clothes off. We're running as wolves, you're mom would kill us if you came home with your clothes torn to shreds._

_Before Stiles even has his shirt pulled over his head, Derek his undressed and fully shifted into a sleek, muscled black wolf with grey tips. His wolf has always been a thing of beauty._

_Finally, Stiles manages to get his clothes off and shift into a wiry patchy wolf, decorated in reds, oranges, and browns with a hint of white spots around his face- matching his freckled and moled skin. He bounces around the back yard as Derek's wolf literally rolls his eyes in response before growling at the cub, calling his to attention. Stiles froze as he chased his tail, the straightened, bounding back towards Derek's side with the wolfiest grin imaginable._

_Derek let out a howl before running into the forest, turning his head to make sure that Stiles was following after him- which he was, but the colorful wolf wound in and out of trees, creating intricate patterns with his lean body. The alpha shook his head before staring straight once more. It was an odd comfort to have Stiles so near to his wolf, to have them run together, even if Stiles is too young to even begin what any of it means and Stiles is too much older to begin to act upon it- nor does he intend to._

_When he's wild like this, free, he doesn't see the point in returning home or in returning to his human state where everything is complicated and dulled. Here it is all he needs. More so with the quick heart beat bounding behind him, snapping at butterflies as he runs, chasing squirrels and every now and then tripping over roots he doesn't see until after he's stumbled- and once time fell on his face. Derek had toe top, reclining onto his haunches and watching as the disoriented omega shook his head, looking around until he glanced up and met Derek's red eyes. His tongue lulled to the side as he cocked his head to the side, as if questioning why they stopped. Derek howled then began to run again._

_After about twenty minutes, Derek slowed so that Stiles could run at his side, clearly pushing as hard as he could to keep up with the older wolf. His smaller head turned to glance over at the black alpha, tongue still hanging from the side of his mouth, almost appearing to be smiling at him. Derek mentally rolled his eyes at the wolf's dopey expression and continued to run. Suddenly, Stiles turned his course, howling as he went. Derek slowed to a stop watching as the wiry wolf chased something down. About ten minutes later, Stiles returned with a bloodied rabbit between his teeth._

_Derek watched as he set the animal in front of his paws. When Derek didn't react to it, Stiles yipped at him. First it earned him a growl, but that subsided quickly and replaced with Derek gently rubbing his head against Stiles' soothingly, accepting his offering, but then he heard his mother's voice off in the distance calling them. He straightened, ears pricking at the familiar noise then looked down to Stiles, conveying all he needed to between their eyes._

_They ran back home. Side by side._

_When they returned, Irene was there, waiting for Stiles with a smile on her face as the emerged and Stiles bounced towards her, shifting back, blushing and running for his clothes. Derek run to the side door that connected to the laundry room and went in, pulling on a pair of gym shorts and walking around to say goodbye to Stiles who was pulling his shirt over his head with some difficulty._

_Derek walked over, helping him, pulling the shirt down, knelt in front of him. "There you are," Derek smiled, tapping his nose._

_"Thanks." Stiles replied, looking down at his hands, shyly. "Can we do that again sometime?"_

_That made Derek quirk an eyebrow up at him, "Of course, anything you want to do."_

_"Anything?" Stiles brightened, looking him in the eyes. "Can we get ice cream next time? Laura says you don't eat sweets anymore because you're…" He paused, thinking of what she told him, "Oh, she said, 'you are training for Mr. October.'" Stiles said brightly._

_Derek would have to kill her later, but for now he chuckled, then lean closer a bit. "I'll get ice cream with you, but only you and it's our secret, okay?"_

_Stiles nodded quickly, "Yeah, mom doesn't like me having sugar." He whispered back to Derek, smiling at him._

_"Okay, then it's our secret."_

_Stiles held out his pinky, "Swear,_ pinky _swear?"_

_Derek smirked, linking their pinkies. "Pinky swear." He confirmed._

_\- - - - - -_

"Stiles, are you awake?" His father knocked, opening the door to see a groggy Stiles stretched on the bed, eyes squinted as he looked up at his dad. He hand't gotten the chance to see him last night since he worked late. 

Suddenly, his mind was wide awake as he jumped out of bed. "Dad!" He said, falling out of bed, just hopping right out of bed and running to towards his dad and grabbing him by his shoulders, looking him in the face, "Derek isn't dead!" He declared, half expecting his father to think he's gone mad.

His father's features have never been the same since all those years ago with the Hales. Since his mother was killed. The lines on his father's face are deeper, solemner than they were before that and his lips never seem to naturally smile, nor do his eyes. 

"I know." He says, as if it's one of the most painful things he's ever breathed. Acid to his tongue.

Stiles furrows his brow, mouth going slack slightly for a moment, "You do?"

"Yeah, I just came from the Whittemore's place. On a phone call. Jackson says you two and the Martin girl trespassed onto the Hale house and you ran into… someone you really didn't expect." His father looked at him warily, "Jackson says Derek attacked him."

"He did not!" He responded too fast, too defensively. That earns him a raised brow, "Okay, he may have, but Jackson deserved it. It was basically a territorial stand off and Jackson lost. Nothing else." Stiles froze for a moment, "Jackson isn't pressing charges… is he?"

The sheriff let out a long sigh, eyes looking more tired than they have in a long time, "I strongly advised them against it." He admitted.

This through Stiles off, "You did? But…. why would you do that?" 

"I know as well as anyone that Jackson can be a punk." The sheriff looked at him a moment, "Jackson also said that… that you didn't leave with he and Lydia…" There was an unspoken question there, Stiles hates when his father does this to him.

"Well, I mean, yeah. We live on different part of-"

"That's not what I meant." He said bluntly, giving Stiles a hard look.

Stiles put his hands on his hips, "Well, then I'm not sure what you're talking about." Stiles said, trying to play dumb.

"What did Derek say to you?"

Stiles raising his hand up, drumming his long, slender fingers on his chin, looking up at the ceiling, "Nothing really, yeah. Nothing." Stiles confirmed.

"I don't want you to be anywhere near him." He said, making his statement as final as he could.

Stiles wasn't having any of that, "Dad, you can't do that! I haven't even really gotten the chance to see him yet!" He nearly pouted. 

"Dammit, Stiles! I said you aren't to see him. Every. And I mean it." 

"But, why? I don't get it! If he hasn't done anything wrong and you just defended him with the Whittemores." Stiles pressed, following after him as his father started to walk down the hall.

"Drop it, Stiles."

Stiles furrowed his brow, "Did didn't do anything wrong, did he? He can stay in town right? He wasn't accused of murder." 

"I am not speaking with you about police business." 

Stiles needed to know though, "Did he kill mom?!" He demanded, raising his voice, calling after his father as Stiles stood in the hall as his father enter his own bedroom.

The sheriff froze, then turned back around to look at Stiles, "Don't talk about that, Stiles." There was an edge to his tone. "Just get ready for school."

Stiles stormed back into his bedroom, slamming his door, looking around his bedroom then settling on his lamp and throwing it against the wall. It fell, smashing by his bed. With a deep breath, hands over his head he tried to relax, calm himself down. It seemed impossible, but after a few breathes he managed. Before he prepared for school, he began to clean up the lamp. 

As he leaned over at the side of his bed he saw a box covered in dust. A medium sized wooden box. Slowly, the memories coming back to him of what that box held. He reached out, pulling it towards him, unlatching it and opening it. When he lifted the lid, he was hit by that scent, familiar, but dull on the fabric. He lifted the faded light green shirt up, he closed his eyes, breathing it in, knowing what memory it held…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay! Maybe I should mention that this is gonna be be a moderate build? I don't know how to explain it. It will be fast-ish... but not super fast?


	3. You're My Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No present Sterek in this chapter, but the next one is loaded with feels! I promise! 
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone reading, commenting, and giving me kudos!

_The rain outside was unforgiving, the lightning even more so. Stiles felt cooped up, smothered. This particular rain storm had gone on for the past five days, trudging on. The only upside was that it made the best mud puddles to stomp around in. When Stiles would walk to school with Cora, Derek, and Laura, he always made a point to hop into every puddle with his rain boots. When he did, Derek would refuse to hold his hand as they walked, said he didn't want to be covered in mud more than he had to for school. Then Stiles would promise that he wouldn't do it again and make small grabby hands for Derek, and eventually Derek would give in to the ten year old's whims with a roll of his eyes. "Whipped," Laura had said once, but Stiles didn't know what she was talking about._

_After school, he'd walked back to the Hale Mansion until his parents were done with work. He geld Derek's hand, huddling close to him so that he could get under Derek's umbrella while Cora and Laura shared one, rain pouring down in sheets._

_Derek looked down at Stiles, the young omega looking up at him in turn, smiling widely. "Are you tired?" Derek asked as a yawn overtook Stiles' smile._

_Stiles shook his head violent, "No! I'm not a little kid anymore." He protested._

_Derek chuckled, "I never said you were."_

_"Well, I'm not." He repeated, crossing his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling self conscious about holding hands with Derek, as if it made him a little kid still._

_In response, Derek smiled and shook his head with amusement._

_The walk to the Hale Mansion from Beacon Hills Elementary- since Laura and Derek walked over from the high school to pick up the forth graders- was short. It took all of five ten minutes, fifteen if Stiles was tired and dragged on and eventually Derek would scoop him up and put him on his back._

_When the arrived, the house was empty. Charles Hale was still at the station- he's Sheriff Stilinski's deputy- and Talia was probably at a council meeting, or something of that nature. Talia is a attorney and a damn good one at that. Often times, Derek and Laura watched Cora and Stiles after school, usually trying everything to persuade them to take a nap._

_Derek released Stiles' hand when they walked through the front door and clapped his hands, looking down at Stiles who plopped down in the doorway, struggling to pull his boots off, "Alright, what do you want to eat?"_

_"Curly fries!" He said, eyes wide as he froze halfway through pulling his shoes off._

_Derek rolled his eyes, "Food I know how to make."_

_"Grilled cheese!"_

_Now, that Derek could do._

_As Derek went to make Stiles a grill cheese, Cora and the omega went to look outside the window as it continued to pour outside._

_Stiles hates rain._

_There was always an ever present pout on his face when it rains. He would like the rain if he was allowed to go outside and play in it. Of course he's not though because he's 'only a pup and could get sick.' His mother was clear on keeping him out of the rain, even werewolves catch colds, you know. Especially when they're young and even more especially when they are omegas._

_Stiles also hates being an omega._

_"It's stupid." He'd always claim._

_Abruptly, Stiles stood up from where he and Cora sat and watched the rain. He didn't say anything, just moved to the back door. "Stiles, we're not allowed to!" Cora complained, furrowing her brow._

_Stiles turned to look at her, "A few minutes won't hurt us."_

_She nearly whimpered, not wanting to disobey the authority of her alpha mother, "Stiles…" She whined._

_But Stiles was already opening the door, running outside with a  squeal when the sheets hit him like bullets, icy to the touch. Even with the bitter winds that blew the rain and how he was already soaked to the bone, he liked it. Barefoot running around the backyard, jumping in puddles and throwing his head back to catch rain on his tongue. "Come on, Cora!" He waved her towards him, but she stayed rooted behind the doorway._

_Stiles stopped running around, putting his hands on his hips, sticking his tongue at her. He was soaked, his hair matted to his scalp and the chocolate of his hair wild across his forehead. "Scardy cat!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are to!"_

_She growled at her friend then barreled into the rain after him. The omega only had seconds to dodge her as she chased him around, trying to tackle him. Finally she did catch him, knocking him into a patch of mud. he squirmed under her, flailing and trying to push her off him._

_"Cora Elizabeth Hale!" Both pups stopped, Cora removing herself from atop Stiles and guiltily bowing her head to her mother who stood in the doorway. Derek ran up to stand behind her, then Laura followed. "Inside. Now. Both of you." Cora flinched at the tone of her voice, a small whimper escaping her lips._

_Stiles followed after her, his head bowed._

_Talia spent a few minutes scolding them, but when Stiles' teeth started chattering, his blueing lips shaking as his arms wrapped around himself, she stopped. "Derek, can you take care of Stiles? Poor thing's freezing to death." She said, giving Stiles a sad little smile._

_Derek nodded, lifting up the lanky boy and carrying him up to the bathroom. Derek sat on the lidded toilet as Stiles stood there shaking. First Derek was silent, just drying Stiles off with a towel, ruffling his wild hair, earning him whining noises from the omega. Derek snickered softly at Stiles, but then it died off and was replaced with a slightly pained sigh, "You really shouldn't do that, Stiles." He said softly, "You know you can get sick still, don't you." Derek placed the damp towel on his knee, helping Stiles remove his soaking t-shirt with Batman on it that clung to his small frame._

_Derek picked the towel back up, drying off his dot splattered chest. When he finished, Stiles was still shaking and his arms wrapped around himself again. "Come on, get out of those jeans, they're probably freezing."_

_Stiles blushed, the red in his cheeks contrasting with his blue lips. "Turn around." He instructed, shyly._

_Derek rolled his eyes before complying, spinning around. "Okay, now you can look." Stiles held the towel around his waste._

_"Here," Derek offered, removing his light green t-shirt and hanging on Stiles' shoulder. "I'll see if I have any old basketball shorts." Of course, none of Derek's clothes would fit him- even from when he was Stiles age- ten. Derek was always tall for his age, broad for his age. Stiles was skinny, long, awkward._

_Derek got up and walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He sifted through his clothes before coming across the smallest pair of basketball short he had from when he was twelve or thirteen probably. When he walked back into the bathroom, Stiles had pulled Derek's oversized shirt, the sleeves covering his hands and the shirt ending mid thigh. Derek smiled, then handed the shorts, but when Stiles held them in his hand Derek knew they wouldn't come close to fitting._

_Derek was instructed to turn around once more and waited to be given permission to look and when he did Stiles was holding the pants up with both hands. "I don't think these fit." Derek chuckled, then moved closer, "Here, let me help." Then Derek sat back down, taking the band of the shorts in his hand and pulled on the strings that tightened the waste band. He tied it as tight as it would go, but it was still loose on his hips, but at least they'd stay up._

_Stiles skin was still unnaturally pale and his lips were tinted blue. The omega let out a hard sneeze, covering his mouth with his hand- gored by Derek's large shirt._

_Derek ruffled his hair, "Come on, want to watch Harry Potter?"_

_Stiles shook his head, "Spiderman."_ Of course _, Derek thought._

_They walked into Derek's bedroom. The alpha wrapped him up under his covers and left him to sniffle and sneeze as he watched Spiderman, but he was dead to the world in forty minutes._

_About two hours later, Irene was walking into Derek's room and waking up her son who obviously had caught a bug from the rain and cold. She moved his messy brown hair from his forehead, feeling the heat that was pooling on his skin, "Hey, angel." She greeted him as he began to stir, "How are you feeling?"_

_He blinked several times before focusing in on his mother, looking to side and not seeing Derek there like usual. "Where'd Derek go?" Was his first response._

_There was a mixture of happiness and sadness in her eyes as she looked at her son, "The basement with Charles."_

_"Can I see him before we go? I want to give him something."_

_"Of course." There was still that mixture of emotions in her carmel eyes._

_Stiles pulled the covers off of him, sniffling as he did and walking out of the door, down the elegant staircase and towards the large door that led to the basement. Slowly, he opened the door, but it was completely dark down there, "Derek..?" He called to the darkness softly, shyly._

_Seconds later, Derek was bounding up the stairs towards him, two steps at a time, out of breath when he came face to face with the ten year old, "What's up? How are you feeling?" He asked, smiling at him._

_"Uhm…" Stiles began, "I was just… I wanted to give you something." Before going to find Derek he had fished through his backpack for what he was looking for. Slowly, the ten year old held out his hand that carried a silver chain and at the end of there was a sing ring band hanging from the chain. "My grandma gave it to me when I turned seven, said that it was my grandpa's. He was an alpha- like you- and my grandma- she's an omega- gave it to him. She said that when I find my alpha… that I should give it to him or her." The blush was so strong on his face, burning his ears, making him look down timidly, "And… you're my alpha…" Slowly, Stiles glanced up at him under heavy lashes, "Aren't you?"_

_It was more of a statement than a question._

_Something inside of Derek howled, whined at the acknowledgment. However, he knew Stiles was too young to truly know what he was talking about, what it meant to be someone's alpha or omega, or beta. Derek had known since he was fourteen._

_However, Derek is selfish._

_Slowly, he wrapped his hand around Stiles, meeting his honey eyes, searching them. He didn't have words that he could speak to a ten year old that would explain everything, so he decided to gently press a soft kiss to Stiles' lips. Nothing disgusting, a peck. A brush of lips._

_When he pulled back, Stiles' face somehow managed to glow brighter, eyes wide, sniffling slightly. The ten year old shuddered, but it wasn't from the cold, "My mom's… she's probably- I should find her." He stumbled backwards, leaving the ring that hung from the silver chain in Derek's capable hands._

_Stiles ran off, turning back to glance over his shoulder at Derek who watched him intently. One last time…_

_The Hale Massacre was four days later._

_\- - - - - -_

"Have a nice chat with your boyfriend last night?" Jackson said bitterly, walking up to Stiles in the hall. 

Stiles simply shrugged, "Wasn't bad." He wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with the beta today, plus fighting was seriously frowned upon for omegas. They were supposed to be virtuous, polite. humble, elegant. None of which Stiles fit well into. 

Not that he actually cares.

"Tell you anything interesting?

Stiles rewarded his nosiness with an eye roll, "No, we didn't have time to talk. Too busy fucking me senseless." 

"Wouldn't surprise me." Jackson folded his arms over his chest, staring at Stiles.

Lydia came up, linking their arms. Her faithful friend, Allison Argent, coming up beside them as well. Stiles couldn't help the slight unease he felt whenever Allison presented herself to them. Her family partook largely in the Hale Massacre and the celebration that ensued through the streets.

He hates to think of it. Hates to bring those memories to the surface. They burn his core and ignite a fire that starts in his stomach until it devours his heart. His father had hid him as much as he could, trying to get Stiles as far away from the sight as soon as he could. Of course, that didn't stop the ten year old from seeing Talia's headless corpse being stung up in town and people cheering. It was sickening. A dark past of Beacon Hills. A sob had choked out form the young omega's throat then, the sight kept him in bed for over a week and in the house for a little less than three weeks. All the death that he had consumed in those short days were terrifying. No child should have to endure such hardship. 

"Hey," Allison said, giving Stiles and Jackson a slight wave before shyly tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. The alpha female was much too shy for any, well, alpha. It wasn't fitting. 

Stiles offered her a grin and a head bob in acknowledgment, then began to step backwards. "I'll see you in Chemistry," The statement was directed at Lydia and Jackson clearly. 

When the omega turned around his eyes instantly fell onto the eyesore walking through the hall doors. Everyone stopped what they were do. All eyes were on the group. 

Cora Hale. Cora Hale flanked by three betas and one beta- the two boys from the night before, a dark skinned male he didn't recognize, and a bombshell blonde omega who was foreign to his eyes as well. 

He couldn't help as his mouth hung open like a fish, waiting to be caught on a hook. Stiles grabbed the straps of his backpack around his shoulders, gulping. Cora casually glanced over at him and as her mocha eyes met his carmel ones… he swore they were ten again, wrestling in the mud. There was a hint of the old bond they once shared. 

Then… she smiled at him. A knowing smirk. 

Stiles couldn't help how his mouth ran dry. She was a ghost, dead for seven years. He had lost his longest friend in that massacre. Seeing Derek and _hearing_ his heart beat was a shock, but this… he couldn't have dreamed of this. Quickly, he swiped the tears that threatened to spill. 

Cora motioned him with her head to follow them as they turned the corner. Stiles glanced around for a moment to see if she had truly been directing the invitation to him before wildly running behind the elegant pack of teenagers. 

Once he rounded the corner he was slammed against a locker, groaning loudly, "Oh my god! What the hell was that for?" He complained, scrunching up his face, dramatically playing up his hurt shoulder as he looked into the chocolate eyes of his attacker. 

"Erica, let him go." Surprisingly, it was the curly brunette from the previous night who spoke up, "Derek." Was all he said, giving her a pointed look, making her release him suddenly. 

He rubbed his shoulder, mouth hanging open as he glared over at Erica sideways. Cora stepped closer to him, making his eyes train on her form, her straight, sleek auburn hair, "Long time no see." He mused, raising a brow at her.

"Look," She began, clearly wanting to get right to the point, "I ca _n_ 't explain things here, but I will soon. I promise." The beta female looked at the rest of the betas and omega, "This is Derek's new pack, I can say that much."

"Do these mysterious pack members have names?" 

"Of course, Stiles." The blonde omega answered.

Stiles turned to glare at her, "How do you know my name?" 

"We all know your name, can we just wrap this up? You know what Derek said." Boyd spoke up, expression bored.

Cora tossed him a glare, "Derek put me in charge while we're at school." She pointed out, clearly acting as the temporary alpha of the band of misfit toys. "This is Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Erica." Cora pointed to them in turn, each giving their own gesture of greeting. "Now, get out of here. We'll meet you after school."

"I have lacrosse practice." And he was finally improving, maybe he would even make first string this year. 

"Right…" She seemed to be mowing this little fact over in her mind, "Then afterwards." With that, the pack of four betas and omega departed, leaving Stiles alone in the hall. He hadn't even heard the first period bell ring while they had been talking. _Great, he'd undoubtedly get lunch detention from Mr. Harris._

 - - -

Stiles had at least one of the new pack members in every single one of his classes, but they all made a point of ignoring him. Well, it wasn't like he was even friends with them- aside from the Cora he once knew- so he didn't mind it too much.

Lacrosse finally came around. He was pulling his shirt over his head when the locker room went completely silent. He looked over at Jackson standing next to him, following his gaze. He had to blink several times before he really understood what was going on. Coach Finstock stood in front of the team, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd standing at his sides. 

"Well, boys we've got three new players. Maybe they can change that sorry losing streak from last year, yeah?" No one moved or said anything. "Don't just stand around, get your fucking gear on. Get outside in three minutes!"

 _There go all his chances of making first line_.

As practice progressed, he couldn't help the aggression he felt towards the new members. How dare they just come onto his team, to his school. Taking his spot and ruining his day ultimately. Cora could have at least given him a warning. 

After a particular aggressive play Stiles got into with the beta, Scott. The tanner boy removed his helmet, charging up to Stiles, "What's your problem?" He demanded, eyes flashing amber a moment.

Stiles was baffled, but quickly gained his courage, stepping right back up to him, "You are! You can't just come here the first day, join _my_ team and take _my spot!_ " He declared. 

"Bilinski, you were never gonna make first line, now get your ass back to the end of the line." Coach Finstock instructed brutally. 

Stiles stared at Scott a final moment, both Isaac and Boyd watched the two interact intently, giving each other a wary look, but then Stiles was storming back to the end of the line, stopping in front of coach, "My name is Stiles- or Stilinski. With a distinct 'St', not a 'B'." He said, using his gloved hands to indicate, licking his lips and walked back into line.

Practice went relatively smoothly after that. Stiles was just happy when he undressed and redressed as quickly as he could and headed towards his Jeep in record breaking time. He didn't stop to even speak with Jackson like he usually did. He just wanted out of there.

And Jackson would not make him feel any better. 

However… when he approached his Jeep. The demons- plus to she demons- were waiting for him. All five of them leaning against the blue car. 

He groaned, "Are you here to steal my car too?" 

Cora glanced over at the three boys, all seemed to be confused by whatever Stiles was talking about, but Stiles knew they were just being dicks. Her brown eyes trained themselves back on Stiles, "I told you we'd talk. So we'll talk."

"Do your drones have to be present?" So far, he was really not a big fan of the betas and omega. They all… well, they rubbed him the wrong way. 

The temporary alpha gave the betas and omega stern looks before nodding for them to leave. "Better?" She asked when the four of them were departing into the depth of the forest surrounding Beacon Hills. 

He didn't bother answering her question, "So. Explanation. Now would be nice." Stiles declared, folding his arms over his chest. 

Cora sighed, looked at Stiles' Jeep. "Can we sit inside?" 

Once they were both comfortable in the seats, he just looked at her, waiting for her to begin. "Okay, so… obviously Derek and I weren't killed in-"

"And Laura?"

"She's alive, but she's got injured in the fire, that's why she's not alpha on the pack, but that's not what's important." Cora grimaced, "I can't tell you how we survived, but you are going to have to trust me when I say it's for your own good."

"Your words or Derek's?" He found himself blurting out aggressively.

"Does it really matter?" Stiles supposed she had a point. "But what is important is that you know that you can't be chummy with us- at least not publicly. Not yet." He cocked an eyebrow, "I can't say everything, but just know that eventually you will know, but I am not the one who needs to tell you these things." 

Stiles's couldn't help but blurt out again, "And who is, then, Derek? Because in case you haven't gotten the memo, he doesn't exactly want to talk to me." 

Core couldn't help but smile slightly, "He's a sourwolf, just ignore that."

"Ooh, sourwolf… I like that. I'll have to use that sometime." He noted.

"You need to know some things though… for right now I think it would be best if you don't have contact with Derek. Of any kind. He's not the Derek you knew anymore.That part of him died in the fire. He- _we-_ need to take care of some things right now and we will. When this is all over, just know that you never stopped being apart of our family." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. It seemed much to nurturing coming from a girl his own age. "I hope you know we never hurt those people like they said. We never would have hurt your m-"

"I know." He said firmly, like it was the only thing he actually knew right then. "I always knew." 

She smiled at him, a dull smile that didn't reach her eyes. Cora ruffled his hair, "See you soon, just don't say hi. Got it?" She instructed then climbed out of the passenger door.

Stiles reached out, grasping her arm, "Derek's going to kill them, isn't he?"

Cora's lack of a response gave him all the answer he needed.

"Get 'em." Was all he said before she disappeared.

 - - -

Stiles found homework to be quite dull, especially with all that was about to happen in their town once again. He couldn't concentrate on the best of days, but today he was all over the place. His mind kept drifting back to Derek, though.

He wanted Derek to get his revenge, but also didn't want Derek to be in danger. 

Stiles was madly tapping his pencil on his desk when his cell phone rang and he flung himself across the room to answer it, "Stiles at your service." He said, not bothering to check who was calling him.

"Jackson's missing." His father's voice strained through the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEK WHERE IS JACKSON?!


	4. One Soul, Two Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is getting interesting!

"Dad," Stiles stood in front of the sheriff's desk, "Dad look at me!" He yelled at him, leaning against the chair across from the older alpha. 

His contrasting blue eyes met the dark honey of his son's, "Stiles, I already told you. Go home, lock the doors." 

"That's your answer? I'm supposed to sit and home and hide while you go hunting for Derek and his pack?" Stiles couldn't help it that he raised his tone, "So it's okay that everyone in town killed over twenty people when two people were accused of murder, but when Jackson _goes missing_ it's a giant crime?" Stiles took a deep breath, "You don't even know that it was him- them." 

Sheriff John Stilinski looked up at his son, expression tired and worn like usual, "Stiles, promise me you'll stay out of this. Things are going to happen here and I don't want you apart of any of it." His father raised a finger at him, "Do you understand me?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "No." Was all he said, then turned and headed for the door.

"Stiles!" His father called to his back, "Do not get caught in the middle of this!" Still talked to Stiles' back.

Stiles couldn't do this. He couldn't be in the dark about this. He needed to know. He needed Cora to tell him. He needed Derek to tell him… He shook the thought of Derek from his mind, but couldn't help but draw the memory of the other night to mind. How Derek had looked so much older, so much colder. He was beautiful, somehow more than he remembered. 

The omega climbed into his Jeep, stemming the door shut. He didn't start it. He just sat there, looking into the window of the police station as officers answered calls, dashed about, preparing to go on a man hunt for Derek and his pack. The pack he was not apart of. The pack he had no idea about before this. A pack that knew this new Derek more than he might ever. All he has are the memories of a ghost. 

He wasn't aware he was crying until he felt the wetness on his cheeks. Stiles' eyes landed on his hands in his lap as they shook. 

The tears had nothing to do with his supposed 'best friend' who had gone missing. After so long, it had been easier to forget about the Hales, like his father had forced him to do. With the strong reliance wolves had on their sense of smell, Stiles couldn't scent the comforts he once had for the Hales warm scents. Especially Derek's. The one that he would soak in whenever he fell asleep in his bed, wrapping himself in the aroma that covered Derek's blankets. 

His father had told him to remain friends with Jackson, to never let anyone suspect Stiles of being a sympathizer. Remaining friends with the mayor's son would keep him safe, he was told. After pretending for so long, he could actually forget that this had originally been an act, but with Derek, Cora, and Laura back, things changed. 

He felt like a fake. He felt dirty. Here he was, playing house with the town of Beacon Hills while his second family were outcasts, devising revenge on the city.

And possibly him as well.

His father is the sheriff, he was supposed to protect them, but he didn't. John didn't even bring the Hales' deaths justice. 

Stiles couldn't help how angry he felt with himself as he punched the steering wheel, then fastened his seat belt and sped towards the Hale Mansion, hoping to arrive before his father and any other police did. He parked the car back behind the shed, out of eyesight then jumped out and ran towards the house. 

"Derek!" He yelled, but there was no response. No movement he could hear. Nothing. "I need to talk to you!" There still wasn't anything, "Please, Derek!" The last part sounded more desperate. 

And when Derek appeared on the front porch, he was actually surprised. His arms were crossed over his chest, just staring at Stiles.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded, marching closer towards him, "They'll kill you or lock you in jail or do bad, bad things to you if they find you!"

As Stiles stood in front of him he noticed the raised of his wild brow, "Stiles, Cora told you to leave this alone." 

Was all he said.

"Really? You kidnap- probably kill- the mayor's son and that's all you can say when I come here, wanting to save your sorry ass!" Stiles waved his hands in front of him, directing towards Derek.

There was stretch of silence, "Was that all you wanted to say?"

His mouth gapped, "No!" He yelled at him, hitting his shoulder. "I…" He gulped, then heard the sound of sirens in the distance moving through the woods. He turned to look over his shoulder then back at Derek. "Please… please leave. Just get out of here- at least until I talk some sense into my dad." 

"You can't talk your dad out of this. He might be the sheriff, but he doesn't run this town."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Of course he doesn't, Mayor Whittemore does, but he can still-"

"No he can't." Then Derek leaned closer, Stiles' eyes couldn't help but drift down to rest on his lips, "And if you think Mayor Whittemore runs this town… you really haven't been paying attention."

Stiles' heart dropped then, eyebrows knitting together, "What do you mean?" Derek started to walk away, "Derek! What do you mean?" He said, grabbing his arm. 

Derek looked down to where Stiles' hand grasped his elbow, trying to force Derek to stay there. 

Silence stretched between them, the sirens getting closer to their position. 

Finally, Derek turned to look at him, "Stiles, go." He said, for the first time since he'd come into contact with this new Derek, his voice held some of the gentleness he once knew. "You don't need to see this." Derek raised his hand as if to touch Stiles, but then it fell back to his side. 

Stiles began to step backwards, away from him, "Please… Derek…" He said, forcing back tears. He just got Derek back- well, not back to him, but back in his life- and he couldn't risk losing him again, "I don't want you to…" He said, knowing what Derek was going to do. 

"Go, Stiles." His voice was harsher.

"You can't just leave me again like this! I've been alone in this town for seven years and then here you, Cora, and Laura are! Don't…" 

Derek was silent for a moment, "I never left you, Stiles." Stiles just watched him intently for some sort of explanation, "Now, run!" He instructed. 

Stiles stumbled back a few steps at Derek's firm instructions. 

Then the omega was turning and running down the steps and towards the shed as the sirens were upon them. Luckily, he ducked back behind the shed as the patrol cars swarmed the front on the Hale Mansion. Stiles' eyes were on Derek though, as he stood there in the same spot Stiles left him in. 

Several officers opened their doors, guns out and knelt behind their doors, guns aimed at Derek. His father was the one to stand and walk forward, pistol in hand, "Derek, you are under arrest for the murder of Jackson Whittemore." Stiles froze. Murder… his dad never said they found the body. He said he was missing. Missing! That was all. 

His dark eyes looked to Derek who was smirking. That bastard was _smirking_! 

Derek made no moves to attack or flee. He just waited there, the smirk ever present on his face. Stiles wasn't sure if he liked it or not. It knotted his stomach. Jackson was dead- or at least his father said so, but he wouldn't arrest Derek under suspect of murdering Jackson, he would have arrest him as a suspect of being his kidnapper. Right?

And if they were arresting him, they had to have some sort of evidence it was him, didn't they?

As two of John's officer's handcuffed Derek, those mysterious green eyes glanced his direction for a moment, he met them. Their gazes held for several heart beats and in that space of time, everything stood still. Stiles could pretend that Derek wasn't being arrested. That Jackson hadn't been killed, but when that intense contact was broken, he knew it was over. He knew that Derek would be killed. Maybe not tonight, but soon. He knew it. 

That's when Stiles knew what he had to do.

He wouldn't stand idly by. 

Not again.

He would not succumb to the ten year old he had been.

He would do something.

Anything.

First things first, he would find Cora. Cora would know what to do. She would know why Derek didn't hide. There had to be some sort of logic behind this madness. 

Cora. Cora would help him.

He didn't care what she had instructed him to do, he would be apart of this.

He has to protect the only family he has left.

\- - -

Derek can remember it. The first time he fell in love with Stiles.

He was only eight, and Stiles was a year old. He was an annoying attention hog and all the females in his family would coo over him. His mother always said that Stiles was the perfect baby, hardly cried- while Cora was a screamer. She'd wail at all hours of the night. Whenever Stiles and his mother Irene would come over, the one year old would always look at Derek when he grumpily folded his arms over his chest and declared a hatred for all thing under the age of five. 

He hated children, but Stiles… Stiles was special. 

Derek had been laying on the floor in the living room of the Hale house, reading White Fang- he's always been an avid reader. he was so engrossed in the book that he didn't even hear the drooling, goofy smiled toddler waddle into the room, his mouth dripping with saliva. The pup came right up to him, gripped a handful of Derek's raven winged hair and pulled it. "Ow!" He exclaimed, pushing he pup away from him. 

That only resulted in Stiles crying as he fell back with a thud. Irene and Talia rushed in after to see what happened, his mother giving him a glare as she put two and two together, "He pulled my hair!" He protested. 

His mother only response was a scold and a firm, "He's a baby, Derek. You are eight." 

When Irene scooped Stiles up in her arms, Stiles continued to cry- a sound foreign for the baby. The one year old looked down at Derek then, making grabby hands for him. Irene looked from Stiles to Derek then gently set Stiles back on the floor where he crawled towards Derek, mouth wide in a smile, but still glossy with slobber. Derek frowned, tentatively watching Stiles as he approached him. When the baby reached him, he grasped onto Derek's arm to level himself and shakily stand up. His chubby hands excitedly slapped at the top of Derek's head. The pup giggled loudly and okay, Derek stubbornly had to admit that Stiles was cute… for a baby.

"Dewek!" The baby slurred out, it was hard to tell exactly what he was saying, but it was clearly Derek's name in some sublanguage of English- known as baby language. 

Both of their mothers gave a harmonized 'awe'. His own mother gave him a pointed look, "See Derek, he only wanted to play." 

Derek scrunched his features, setting his book aside and sitting up. "Hey, Stiles," He said to the baby, "You wanna play?" 

That's when his wolf just knew. It took awhile for Derek to actually know, but that wolf side of him knew then that Stiles would always have a hold over him. The Moon Goddess had made them for each other. There was an ancient story that said the Moon Goddess splits every soul in half and puts it in two different wolves and they can only be whole again when they are together. When Derek was with Stiles, he never felt as whole. Stiles is his other half. When he was little, he thought the stories were stupid, that only babies believed such things, but now he understands them.

Being away from Stiles for seven years was a form of death, an agonizing torture. There had been multiple times that Derek couldn't help himself. He had to see him, just to know that he was okay. The first time had when during the mourning Stiles had, cooped in his house for weeks. He watched him sleep one night, he stroked that tear stained cheek, selfishly hoping that many of them were shed for his own loss. 

Then a year later when he came into his season, the wolf in him seeking out his mate. Laura and Cora had to keep him locked up, tried everything they could to keep him from going to Stiles. However, he did get loose. He found a slightly older Stiles hunched over homework, trying to focus. He just watched him from the window, he just needed to see him. Laura and Cora found him and stopped him before he made himself known to anyone- including Stiles.

The last time was when Stiles was fifteen. He was still growing into himself, awkward and lanky. He was trying out for lacrosse with… Derek gritted his teeth at the memory, Jackson Whittemore. How Stiles ended up being friends with the likes of him still baffles him. When Stiles was tackled and knocked back on the ground, the wind being knocked out of him, it took all of Derek's restraint to stay in the shadows, but the growl rumbled deep in his chest.

And then there was now. See Stiles at his decimating old home with Jackson and the Martin girl. But he could smell how nervous and scared Stiles was there as they approached the door to the basement. 

Every time he was near Stiles, he felt whole. 

Every time, his soul knitted back together. 

That's what his mother had spoken of. 

Behind these bars, back hunched and his head in his hands all he can even start to think about is Stiles. If his father found him poking around… He knew that John wouldn't hurt Stiles, but he didn't want him getting in trouble. He didn't want people to associate Stiles with Derek. 

He's trying to do the right thing by keeping his distance. What they are doing… it's dangerous. His pack is well aware that all their lives are in danger and they can be killed at any time. They are loyal to him, his warriors. But they are also apart of his new family, they feel the ache that Derek suffered and want revenge for their alpha and his family. Stiles is not apart of his pack.

And he plans to keep it that way.

He was at the Hale Mansion, waiting for the police to arrive on purpose. It was partially a suicide mission. He wanted the police department to pay for what they had done. He was going to kill as many of them as he could, but then Stiles showed up. With those eyes… those lips… and that voice. He wanted him to leave before he created the scene, bloodying as many people as he could- except the sheriff, he wouldn't Stiles last remaining family member from him. But he couldn't allow Stiles to witness that. So he stood there. Allowed himself to be locked up. 

But when he looked over at Stiles peaking around the corner, he knew he did the right thing.

His mind drifted to Stiles after that. 

As he sat there, clutching the silver ring that hung from the silver chain around his neck. He wore it everyday. A symbol to all that he was taken. That Stiles was the only mate he would ever take…

\- - - - - - 

_"Derek!" Cora yelled, as she ran up to Derek who was exiting his school, talking to his friend, Alan Deaton. He looked up, worry on his face as his eight year old sister rushed over towards them, out of breath._

_It was clear that she was panicking. He grasped her shoulders, looking down at her, "What's wrong? Where's Stiles? Why didn't you wait for Laura and I to come get you?" He asked her, his mind rushing ahead of him as his head rose, eyes darting behind her to look for Stiles, but the omega was no where in sight._

_"What's going on?" Laura asked, approaching her siblings._

_Derek didn't answer his older sister, he only looked at Cora, waiting for her to answer. "It's…" She was clearly out of breath, having darted to the high school as fast as she could, "Stiles. We- we wanted to meet you here for once and these…" She was speaking too quickly, making her lose more breath._

_"Shh, calm down. Where is Stiles?" Derek asked, trying to remain calm like he was instructed his sister._

_"There were these three sixth graders. They don't like Stiles and when we were walking they- they started-"_

_Derek got the point, "Where are they, Cora?" He didn't mean for his tone to sound so harsh as he spoke, but at the moment the wolf inside of him panicked. He was on full alert as he thought of the omega taking on three boys two years older than him._

_"Uh," She took a gulp, "Stiles and I took the shortcut in the woods, they're like… I don't know. In the woods." Cora looked guilty, clearly feeling terrible for not being able to give her brother better coordinates towards Stiles._

_Derek nodded, "Thank you Cora. Stay here with Laura, I'll be right back." And like that he took his backpack off, setting it down with his sisters and ran towards the woods._

_"They're two alpha and a beta!" Cora called after him._

_That made Derek even more upset. They were most likely twelve, that was plenty old enough to know better than jump an omega. They were the treasure of society. The child bearers. The nurtures. The relief that the pack and society needed. They eased tensions and brought peace. Derek doesn't much grant him the pleasure of thinking about Stiles in that way, but on occasion he slips, thinking about how one day Stiles may bear his children._

_Derek followed the scent of Stiles, his feet moving faster when he caught the scent of Stiles' blood. Derek traced back through the woods, the shortcut they used through the woods. Stiles and the three other boys were off the path a little ways._

_When he saw them, Stiles was standing in the middle of them, face twisted into his half wolf form- as well as the other three boys. Stiles' eyes glowed blue, one boy's gold and two red like Derek's own. Stiles' lip was busted, claw marks tore his shirt and crimson leaked from the flesh. His clothes were dirty as if he had been pushed into the dirt multiple times, but the other boys also adored wounds, that made Derek's chest swell. Just as Derek was nearing them, one of the alpha's jumped on Stiles, pinning him to ground. The two boys tore at each other with claw and fang._

_Derek broke through the clearly, letting out a murderous roar. The beta and alpha not involved in that particular fight who were cheering their friend on quivered, falling silent. The alpha on top of Stiles jumped off, whimpering. Derek bared his teeth at them, letting out a feral snarl. "Never touch him again!" He roared fiercely, chasing the three boys off before returning to Stiles who now up close Derek could see had more scratches and bites than he originally thought._

_Derek's face softened, becoming human once more._

_Stiles was lifting himself to his feet, furrowing his brow. "You're mom's gonna kill me." Derek breathed, gently grabbing Stiles chin in his hand, turning it from side to side to look at his busted lip, the claw marks on the side of his face and bruise forming at his swollen eye. "You okay?"_

_Stiles shook Derek's hand off that grasped his chin, "Did you see the other guys? I totally got them!" Stiles smiled, but then winced at the pain it caused his lip. "I could have taken all of them!" He claimed, excitedly._

_Derek shook his head, "I'm sure you could have." He looked after where the boys ran off, "Who were those kids?"_

_Stiles shrugged, looking down at his feet, "Just jerks."_

_Derek raised a brow down at him, "Do they bother you a lot?" He couldn't help the edge that was evident in his voice. Damn his alpha instincts._

_Another shrug, but this time no words._

_Derek took that as a yes, "What do they both you about?"_

_"You!" Stiles blurted out, storming off away from Derek._

_Derek sighed, picking up Stiles' discarded Batman backpack and followed after the omega, "Stiles…" He said softly, keeping his distance as they walked through the woods. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you."_

_"Yeah, I know…" His tone was soft again, but then he looked back at Derek, "And so does everyone else in this dumb town!" The sharpness was back, displaying Stiles' anger._

_Derek didn't speak, he waited for Stiles to take a breath, knowing that when he wanted to, Stiles would tell him what was bothering him. It was their unspoken code. They would tell each other everything. Well, almost everything. Derek never breathed a word about the imprint or his feelings. Sometimes when Stiles asked about girlfriends, Derek would talk about this girl or that girl who had a crush on him, but his feelings for them aren't anything. Actually, they are nothing because they do not exist._

_After a long stretch of silence, Stiles sighed loudly, alerting Derek that he was about to speak, "They always say how you're my…" He blushed, whispering the next word, "Bitch," He glanced over at Derek at his side. "And that I can't do anything for myself without you. They say that you're a creep and that if my parents were smart they'd keep me away from you." Stiles looked down at his feet, "And one time they… they asked me if I like it when you touch me. I'm not sure what they were talking about, but everyone laughed." Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek, "They're just jerks. Cora like to beat them up sometimes, but this time there were too many of them for both of us and they're older." Stiles looked up at Derek tentatively, "Sometimes they say I'm disgusting."_

_Derek was clenching his fists, gritting his teeth, trying his best to force the wolf back that wanted to rip those kids apart. Stiles could sense his anger, instinctively reaching up and holding Derek's hand. "I don't mind it though, it's no worse than being called a spas, really. They don't know what they're talking about. And I think they're scared to death of you, really. They just like to pick on me because I'm small and not that pretty like other omegas."_

_Derek smiled down at him, "You are the prettiest omega, Stiles."_

_Stiles blushed at the compliment, "Prettier than Danny?"_

_"Prettier than Danny." He confirmed._

_\- - - - - -_

"What happened?!" Laura demanded, looking at Stiles- all grown up and extremely handsome. 

Stiles looked her in the eyes, reminding her so strongly of Derek's, only the face was off. Her skin was tanner than Derek's and her hair an auburn like both Cora and their father, Charles, was. "I went to talk to him and-"

"I told you not to, Stiles!" Cora blurted out, interrupting him.

Stiles groaned, "I know, but you don't understand… I had to talk to him. You guys can't just show up after seven years of me believing you are all dead and expect me not to want to talk to him- or you and Laura!" 

"He's trying to protect you, Stiles! Don't you understand that?" Cora retorted back, suddenly Stiles felt the familiar present of his pack sister- remembering the arguments they would engage in during their youth. 

Stiles' hands came up to smack against his face as he groaned loudly, "From what?! This town, because if he's trying to do that, he's late. Seven years late!" 

"You selfish little-"

"Both of you stop." Laura interjected, she looked to Stiles, "Explain what happened."

Stiles took a deep breath then began, "I wanted to talk to him, tell him to leave- make sure he was gone. I didn't want him to get hurt or to lose him- any of you- again. We… well, we talked- sort of? Then when the cops started approaching, he was telling me to leave. Finally I did, but he wouldn't leave either. Then he just let them take him away in the cop car." Stiles looked at all the faces of Derek's pack, "So I wanted to… ask you guys for your help." His eyes landed on Cora and Laura, "We have to get him out of there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The issue of Jackson's death/kidnapping will be addressed next chapter!
> 
> AND WHO IS DYING FOR A HALE MASSACRE FLASHBACK????????


	5. At Our Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READERS ALL PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS! PLEASSSSEEEEEE!
> 
> Okay, so I would like know- if you care- if you would like to have mpreg in this. 
> 
> Just leave a comment telling me yes or no and judging by the responses, I will or won't have some Sterek buns in the oven.

_"Mom!" Cora screamed, "Mom!" She continued, backing up against the wall, "Derek!" Hoping that her older brother would come. She never felt so useless, so powerless. Vulnerable. The bullet wound at her stomach ached as she moved, eyes darting from the blood seeping from her abdomen back towards the ash blonde male coming closer towards his. His icy eyes were wild as he savagely smiled at her._

_"I don't think they can hear you, darling." He said, cocking his head to the side, smiling widely as he looked down at the wound inflicted by the wolfsbane bullet. "Does it hurt?"_

_Cora snarled at him, lashing out with a clawed hand, but only nicked his shoulder. "Dad!" She screamed afterwards._

_The man stroked Cora's auburn hair away from her face, crowding in on the ten year old who set out a sound that was a hybrid between a whimper and a growl. She shut her eyes tightly, tears falling from her cheeks. Her ears only caught the half pain scream of the man before he was silenced. Cora opened her eyes slowly and when she saw her father standing over the man, a pool of blood surrounding him, Cora ran to him, hugging his middle as hard as she could._

_The tears that burst from her wet her father's shirt. He gentle soothed her, kissing the top of her head. "Stay with me, okay. We need to find your siblings." Cora nodded, looking up at him, wiping away the tears._

_Her head snapped to the side when she heard the sound of a snarl behind them. Charles protectively stood in front of his daughter, letting out a warning growl as the beta and alpha in front of him approached. Charles was strong, he and Talia were strong because of each other. Their mating bond so alight with power and love, it strengthened them._

_Cora knew she couldn't take on a full grown alpha or beta on her best of days and now as her house was under attack, she knew that she couldn't even possibly posses the strength to aid them. She watched as her father battled with the two wolves, defending his kin even as they slashed his ribs._

_Core heard them digging into them, she winced, a cry breaking from her lips. "Daddy!" She yelled, eyes swollen, her throat dry._

_"Dad!" Laura's voice called out as she tore towards them, helping her father._

_Laura and Charles were able to take down the two wolves easily together after that. Charles was covered in blood, but he was strong. He would heal. He looked back at Cora whose eyelids were growing heavy as she started to truly feel the affects of the wolfsbane._

_He rushed to his daughter's side, holding her face in his hands, "Baby girl, look at me," His eyes were weld with tears as he looked upon his daughter's face for the last time, "My princess, you're going to be okay. You be strong, now. You hear me? Don't fall asleep. Don't you-" He found that he was getting choked up, having to take a breath, "Don't you dare fall asleep." He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. "I love you."_

_Charles stood up, looking at Laura, touching the side of her face, "Take Cora, run as fast as you can. Go to the Deatons. They'll take care of her."_

_Laura shook her head, "I won't leave you."_

_Charles growled at me, "You will protect your sister. She needs you." He grasped his oldest daughter's arm firmly, "No matter what you see, no matter what you keep going, don't you understand me?" His voice was firm, there was no talking back with him. Her mother may be the alpha, but her father is just as powerful._

_She nodded, willing back the tears that spiked in her eyes, "I promise." He pulled her into a strong hug then, pulling her tightly to him._

_"I'll hold them off as long as I can. Keep Cora safe."_

_And with that Charles ran towards the hall, letting out an angry, thunderous howl, calling the attention towards himself and allowed his daughters the escape he only hoped they would get._

_\- - - - - -_

"When are we going to break him out?" Isaac asked, looking at the plan that Stiles had drawn up. Derek had been in jail for five days and they were running out of time. The mayor was demanding Derek killed for killing Jackson. They found him back behind the bleachers of the lacrosse field, torn to strips. "It wasn't his fault," Laura had told him, "Jackson came up to him and threatened to hurt you if we tried to do anything in town. Derek sort of… lost it." Laura explain it to him. It set their plan back, but made it harder for them- especially with their alpha out of commission. 

To Stiles great surprise, everyone seemed to be looking to him for answers. It was as if he was the unspoken alpha in Derek's place.

Mayor Whittemore had already tried once to have one of his drones poison his food, luckily Derek wasn't dumb enough to fall for that. That also meant that Derek was growing week, having not eaten for five days. Stiles could almost feel that weakness wearing on him and occasionally he would find that he was extremely thirsty for no apparent reason.

Stiles had been informed that Peter is still alive, but has yet to join to arrive. He's been informed as well that Peter has changed since the fire- just as Derek had, only more so. Peter had lost his mate, losing a part of himself. Laura, Derek, and Cora did not lose their mates- seeing as they did not have any yet.

Sometimes Stiles would catch Boyd and Isaac staring longingly at Cora, but she didn't seem to pay the betas any mind. She was too invested in this, in saving her big brother. It was no secret that the girl idolized him. Derek had always been her role model. 

Stiles sighed, "Tonight."

Laura gave him a wary look, "Are we ready for that?" 

"Definitely." He nodded with confidence. "Everyone knows their jobs, don't we? We've gone over it everyday for the past five days. Derek isn't getting any younger in there." 

Isaac's blue eyes seemed worried as Scott- one of the pack member who was slowly starting to grow on him immensely- looked over the plan, trying to memorize it or maybe make sense of it. The guy may not be the brightest bulb, but he is trying. 

"I'm still the decoy, right?" Erica asked.

"Decoy… seducer, same things, really." Stiles shrugged, but she didn't seem to be insulted by it.

"And I'll take your job, Stiles." Laura said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. No one else raised a brow about it.

Stiles froze, dropping his pen on the table and drumming his fingers on it. "Really?" He asked, scrunching his face at her, tongue quickly dragging across his lower lip. "I don't think so, what are you gonna do, Laura? It's not like you'll draw a lot of attention or anything." He said, sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him, "It's too much of a risk, putting you out like that." She looked around the pack, "Derek would kill us knowing that we let you get involved like you are." 

Stiles let out a displeased gasp, "Fuck what Derek gets upset about. He has to deal with it. I'm going with you guys. We are sticking to the plan. It is the simplest, easiest way to get Derek out of there." 

As much as the pack didn't want to put Stiles in danger and risk bringing the wrath of Derek down onto their heads, he had a point, their looks clearly conveyed that. "Fine, but if you get hurt, I'm not paying for this." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's just get this over with."

Stiles smirked contently. 

\- - -

They left the abandoned warehouse that the pack was staying at just at five thirty. "Okay, my dad should be going out to eat with his deputies any minute now, but if his patrol car is there, you don't go in, understood?" They nodded, "Alright, we'll meet up at my house after. My dad will be gone until three in the morning and it's the safest place for Derek."

Stiles went to the station first to do a drive by before parking and luckily his father had already left. Erica went ahead of everyone, going into the station to 'speak' with Deputy Dawson at the front desk. The guy was known for being a gross pig. 

Five minutes later, Stiles went in, rudely being pushed out of the way by a man breathing heavily, covered in sweat, when he turned as glared at the male he met Isaac's blue eyes. Dawson was engrossed in a conversation with Erica, just he glanced up to see the confrontation between Isaac and Stiles. 

"Stiles," He said, straightening- trying to put on a good front for the sheriff's kid- he gave a wary look to Isaac, "You just missed your dad." 

Stiles shrugged, "I'll just wait in his office." 

As he walked back towards the room he heard Isaac- still jogging in place, "Do you have a bathroom I can use?" 

"Just make sure you stand still when you shoot." He said, directing Isaac to the bathroom. 

Stiles casually walked back to his dad's office , but once he was around the corner, he dashed for it, opening the door and scrambling towards his father's desk. He knows he keeps an extra set of keys around here. "Where are you… where are you…?" He mulled to himself.

"Hey," Isaac said from the doorway, making Stiles jump.

"Oh my god!" He said, "Could you not do that. Dangerous mission here. No sneak ups." 

Isaac looked almost wounded, but walked over. "Find them yet?" 

"Does it look like I've found them?" He asked, "Watch the door for me." He said, sifting through papers, but trying to put everything back in it's correct spot. Finally, under a ton of paperwork in the bottom drawer he found them. "Got 'em!" He said, holding the keys up triumphantly. Isaac looked back at him from the door, a smile spread across his face. 

"Alright, see you back home." The smile was still present on his face as he darted away. Stiles faintly heard him thank Dawson at the front desk, but he was too preoccupied probably looking down Erica's shirt. 

Stiles sneakily wandered down the hall, turning around as he scratched his head, making sure no one was there. When he got to Derek's holding cell he opened the door that led to it, then darted towards the bars. "Derek!" He exclaimed as he approached, looking at Derek hunched over, looking at the ground, but when he heard Stiles' voice, he straightened. "Just wait a second, I'm gonna-"

Stiles stopped speaking when Derek was standing up, approaching him with feral crimson eyes, making Stiles gulp. His hands clung to the bars for support, "Hey, sourwolf…" He said around another gulp. 

Derek didn't move anymore, so scrambled to find the correct key for the hole. His hands shook as he felt nervous, pressed for time. He wasn't sure when his father left, but he needed to take an extremely long time eating. Really savor his food or Stiles is going to be dead. 

Finally he found the key that looked like the match, "Ah ha!" He exclaimed, "One more-" He froze when he other hand that gripped the bar was covered by Derek's, helping him to calm down, trying to stop Stiles' hands from shaking. Stiles' eyes looked down at their hands, then back up at Derek- into the eyes he would contently swim in. Green and blue and brown and yellow. How they perplexed him. "Miss you too." He snarked at him, shaking his head and calmly unlocking the door. 

Just as he unlocked the door, his cell phone rang. He dug for it in his pocket, "Boyd?" He answered it, Derek raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Your dad's paying the check right now." Boyd informed him.

"Where's he eating?" 

"Ruby's."

Stiles' face fell, "Shit, that's too close!" He exclaimed, "Try and stall him, do anything!" Stiles hung the phone up, looking up at Derek who was no one longer behind the bars, but closing the cell door. 

Instinctively, Stiles grabbed Derek's hand in his own and pulling him at a quick pace towards the back door, leaving through corridors, dodging offices and finally found his destination. When he opened the door he nearly jumped out of his skin, "Isaac! Don't do that!" He said, clutching his heart. 

"Sorry," Isaac visibly sunk in on himself, but his eyes drifted to where Stiles held Derek's hand and quickly removed it. 

Stiles looked around, "Where's Scott?" The question was directed at Isaac.

"He just said he was-" 

His words less as the black Camaro sped to a stop in front of them. Scott rolled down the window, "What are you guys standing around for?" 

Isaac's smile widened as he climbed into the back seat. 

Derek moved towards the car, but when he noticed the lack of Stiles by his side, he turned back, giving Stiles a raised brow, "You're coming." It was more of a command than a question. 

Stiles shook his head, "Can't. Not part of the plan." 

Derek stepped closer towards him, Stiles could _feel_ that Derek earned to touch him, but refrained from contact, "They'll know it was you." 

"With what evidence?" Stiles didn't mean for his tone to sound slightly flirtatious, even as he leaned a little closer to the alpha, but when he realized that Derek's eyes were softening and he wasn't budging from his spot, Stiles pushed at his chest, "Now go, you did log!" He smiled slightly, "Scott and Isaac will take you back to my place, climb through the back window. I'll meet you there later. We all will." 

Derek looked at him longingly, making Stiles shift his weight uncomfortably. "Derek, seriously we have to get out of here! He'll be fine!" Scott called from the car and that seemed to snap him out of it. He walked to the passenger side, climbing in. 

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when the car was disappearing into the distance. They did it. Well, at least, the hardest part was through. 

He came back the way he went, using a cloth he tucked away in his pocket to wipe all the handles that he touched on the way out and everything he touched on the jail cell. When he was back in his dad's office, he wiped the keys down- just for safe measure- and put them back in their place. 

Stiles kicked his feet up on his dad's desk and leaned back, closing his eyes just as he got a text message, from Cora,

Hey, u made it out ok???

Stiles quickly sent her a quick reply,

Derek's being tucked away as i txt

He deleted the text from Cora and the phone call from Boyd after that. 

His dad called him only minutes later, "Hey, Dawson said you're waiting for me, I might be a little late, me and the boys went out to eat and some kid slashed the tires while we were out. Want something from Ruby's?" 

"I'd love some curly fries, yeah!" 

When his dad arrived back, Laura and Cora were coming into the station. Erica had left a little over five minutes before. The sisters waited for the sheriff to walk in so they could speak with him, "Sheriff, we'd like to talk to Derek." Laura said, firmly. "Has he been given an attorney? If not, we know someone." 

"I don't see there being a trial anytime soon, Ms. Hale." The sheriff replied, tiredly. 

She furrowed her brow, "He still has the right to an attorney." 

"That he does, but-"

"I'm going to be his attorney." She said, looking his dead on. Cora just watched them, eyes darting back and forth. "I took after my mother and attended law school, I would like to represent my brother."

The sheriff folded his arms over his chest. "Just let me run these into my son, then I'll be right now." He said, indicating to the box of french fries. 

Seconds later, the sheriff came in, "You should probably just go home, this is probably going to take awhile. Sorry, maybe tomorrow." 

Stiles nodded, the defeat clear on his face, but he gave his dad a smile, "Thank for the fries. I'll see you in the morning." Stiles took the fries, following his dad out of his office and out the front door. Cora and Stiles' eyes crossed paths briefly before he left.

He must have broken a million traffic laws as he drove to his house, he slammed the car into park in the driveway and quickly unlocked the door, dashing up the stairs, two at a time. When he threw his bedroom door back Derek stood, his back to Stiles, looking out the window. The omega glanced around, but neither Scott or Isaac was in sight. 

"Where are they?" 

Derek turned around, looking at Stiles as he held the box of curly fries, "I told them to leave?"

Stiles' mouth gaped, "Why would you do that?" He asked, eyes narrowing. Derek didn't speak, but took a step closer to him, "Not that I don't like spending time with you. Time with you is great. Really great. Super great. On a scale from one to ten, you definitely rank eleven. Maybe twelve if you smile." He said, giving Derek a little wink, that only earned him the same hard expression planted on Derek's face. 

He gulped, eyes darting down towards his lips, but Derek kept approaching, "Have you had your first heat yet?" Stiles felt his cheeks brighten at the question. That was extremely personal information. It's like asking a woman how much she weighs or her age. Rude. 

Most omegas go into their first heat around fourteen, but Stiles never has and it's been three years. His omega councilor- Ms. Morrell- said that it's not uncommon for an omega to be a late bloomer. She said that it meant that the wolf side of him didn't have anyone around that it recognized as a possible mate. 

And a part of him always knew why he never saw anyone as a possible mate. 

He already had one.

And here he was, standing in front of him. 

With Derek back in town, it was only a matter of time before his body responded. 

Stiles had done is research, with his heat having been suppressed all these years when he did have it, it would hit him hard. A voice in the back of him mind told him that maybe that was partly why his father wanted him to stay as far away from him as possible. 

Bashfully, Stiles shook his head at Derek's question, "Not yet…" 

Derek rumbled and at first he thought it was a growl, but he then recognized it as a sound of contentment. But when Stiles looked up at him, his face was harsh, "You're an idiot, you know that?" He actually did growl this time, "Why would you- you shouldn't have risked your life like that. Saving me isn't that important."

Stiles furrowed his brow, feeling verbal whiplash at the change in direction this was taking, "It is to me." 

"It shouldn't be."

Stiles bristles, "You make no sense! Do you even hear yourself speak? Do you even remember anything from when we were kids?" 

Derek grits his teeth, "How can I forget?" 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stiles challenges.

Derek's features stay neutral, "It means that I couldn't forget." 

He doesn't respond, not entirely sure how he is supposed to respond. 

They resort to a stand off, neither of them breathing a word. The air between them tight, tense. Their eyes just meeting, searching as if willing themselves to read the other's mind telepathically. Stiles breaks first though, not because he's weak, but because he's tired and he's gone seven years with this pain- this _hole_ inside of him. 

"You're a dick, you know that? I didn't fall in love with this person in front of me. I don't know who you are, but you aren't _my_ Derek. You aren't the boy that smiled and cared about me more than anyone. You are not the boy that held my hand when we walked home or ran with me through the woods. You aren't the only person who has ever kissed me because that boy died in the fire and he is never coming back to me." Stiles violently wipes away angry tears, "You aren't mine anymore, but I want you to be more than anything. I don't care if you killed Jackson, I don't care if you and your family are alleged murders, because I know they weren't. All I want is my mate back…" Stiles couldn't help but turn away from Derek, wiping at the hot tears falling down his face. 

He didn't want this Derek to see him like this, so weak and fragile, even if it wasn't his Derek anymore. 

There were no sounds other than the sniffling coming from Stiles and the distant howl of wolves from his open window. That silence stretched on, encasing them in a frozen time where one minute blurred into the next, but no words were spoken, just the volumes of silence. 

Stiles flinched when Derek finally touched his shoulder. The reaction to his touch made Derek wince himself, his heart clenched that he his hand was reason to fear. However, if Stiles didn't look at him he could pretend he was ten again and this was the seventeen year old Derek that haunted his dreams. The boy who Stiles ached for at times. When he first realized what his dick was for, the seventeen year old alpha was who was tattooed behind his eyelids.

"Stiles…" But that came crashing down when the voice was wrong, too low and pained. A shudder ran down Stiles' spine, but he didn't speak. "It's still me…" Derek gently turned Stiles' shoulder to look at him, but all Stiles did was burrow his head into Derek's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his middle securely. 

"I just want you back…" He sobbed, messily against his shirt. 

Derek just stood there, his arms wrapped around him. Stiles felt small, even though the difference between their heights is only an inch or so. His cheek rested on his shoulder. Stiles kept his eyes closed, being lulled to sleep by the scent of Derek. It was familiar and foreign in so many ways. 

"I'm right here…" Derek repeated softly to him every so often, his hand rubbing Stiles' back soothingly. 

Stiles eventually rested slack against Derek, having fallen asleep wrapped around him like that. He was exhausted. He'd spent the past few days mowing over how to break Derek out, spent even more time worrying about Derek being killed. Then he stressed today about being caught and Derek still dying- again. And crying always wore him out. Same as arguing. And he can't forget the fact that he had school and lacrosse today. And a huge stack of homework he's falling behind on… 

Derek softly laid Stiles down to rest in his bed, pulling the blanket up over his body. Stiles shifted slightly, waking up. His mind was foggy, but he grabbed for Derek's arm when he stood up, away from Stiles. "Can you stay? Just for tonight… I feel…" His eyelids grew heavy again as Derek sat on the edge of his bed, "I feel safe…" He yawned, half asleep, "With you here." 

\- - - - - -

_It was no big deal, Stiles was used to being left alone for small amounts of time, but his mother said she would be gone for fifteen minutes. Stiles can read the clock on the microwave now, and it is definitely been an hour and fifteen minutes since she left._

_She said she only needed to pick up something from the Hales and she'd be back right away to make him dinner since his dad worked late. The ten year old began to worry, looking at the clock, then back down to his action figures._

_He finally decided to go and see what was taking her so long. If they were having fun without him, he wanted in on it! Even if he always blushed when he saw Derek after he kissed him four days ago._

_Stiles pulled on his dark red hoody and his Dodger's baseball cap. He hadn't grown into his ears yet, so they stuck up funnily from his baseball hat. Stiles care freely walked down the sidewalk, jumping over the cracks so that he wouldn't break his mother's back._

_It wasn't an extremely long walk from Stiles' house to the Hale Mansion. It took all of fifteen minutes._

_He wasn't paying much attention as he reached it, chasing after a moth he saw flying by. It led him to the backyard. He laughed when he jumped for it and ended up tripping and falling on his face. As he stood up, he dusted himself off. The world slowed in those seconds as the smile on his face faded when he turned to the side and saw Derek's aunt, Eloise, halfway out the backdoor with a pool of blood under her._

_Always the hero, Stiles ran into the house, skirting around the body of Peter's mate._

_"Mommy!" He called out, tears springing to his eyes. "Derek!" He called to the second person on his mind._

_Derek was in the middle of throwing a member of the Argent pack off his back when he heard it. He froze in his spot. Suddenly he felt light headed and as if he might faint. The very thought of Stiles being in the fray of what was taking place. "No.." He whispered, desperately._

_The alpha couldn't even waste the time of finishing off his target. All he could think was,_ Stiles. Stiles is here. Stiles is in danger _. Derek chased through the house, dodging men and women that came at him. He was too fast, too determined to concentrate on anything other than the searing scent of a terrified Stiles Stilinski. The alpha saw him standing there by the back door, eyes full of tears and horror in those honey eyes._

_"Stiles!" He called, Stiles quickly looked up at Derek._

_"Derek!" He answered, about to run towards his alpha when a hand reached out and stopped him._

_A vicious snarl ripped through Derek when he saw the clawed hand digging into Stiles' shoulder. Kate Argent smiled up at Derek, "Lost something?"_

_Derek didn't even bother with the stairs, he simply swung down from the balcony, landing gracefully on his feet. He rolled his neck, face twisting into his feral form, teeth dangerously sharp when he looked at Kate. "Let him go, he doesn't have anything to do with this." Derek ordered, eyes locked on Kate._

_Kate looked down at Stiles, amused, "He's quite adorable, but isn't he a little young?"_

_Derek ignored the comment, "If you so much as-"_

_She let out a beautiful terrifying laugh, "If I so much as what, Derek?" She knocked Stiles' hat off his head and ran a hand through his hair, "You're not scared of me, are you, Stiles?" She asked him, pouting her lower lip out._

_"Don't talk to him!" He snarled, as if her words would poison his Stiles and kill him alone._

_Stiles looked at Derek wanting to run to him. The omega pushed against her clawed hand at his shoulder, only making her dig her claws in farther._

_"Stiles, don't move," Derek told him, "I'll get you, just stay there. Okay, can you do that?"_

_Kate rolled her eyes as Stiles nodded, "Don't lie to the boy. His pretty face is just going to be hung over my mantel with the rest of your family." She smirked, "Who knows, maybe I'll put him in the center."_

_A whimper escaped Stiles' throat, making Derek growl at Kate, "I don't wanna die, Derek." He said, softly behind the tears._

_Kate petted his hair again, "Oh, sweetheart, I know you don't, but you see, the Hales have been very bad people. We can't let them go unpunished can we?" She smiled down at him, earning her a snarl from Derek who just watched. As he took a step forward, Kate moved her hand to Stiles' neck, holding her nails to his throat like a knife. Derek roared at her, furious, "Don't move any closer."_

_"Kate, don't hurt him. Please…" The last bit was almost a plea, Derek begging her not to. Even if Derek died, he couldn't be selfish enough to allow Stiles to join him. "Please, he's only ten. He's not even bound to me, yet. I swear. Just please… please." His face was releasing the wolf side, open and vulnerable as he begged for Stiles to be spared._

_"I don't make exceptions. You are still bound to him and that makes you his-"_

_Charlie side barreled into Kate, causing her to release Stiles. Derek seized the moment, speeding towards the omega and scooping him up in his strong arms. Stiles clung to him tightly, "My mom… Derek, my mom! She's in there! We have to go back for her!" Stiles told him, lifting his head and looking back into the fray inside the house and Derek took Stiles around the back to the side yard and set him back._

_Derek looked over his shoulder before back at Stiles, "I'm so sorry Stiles, but your mom, your moms not with us anymore. I tried Stiles, I really did… There were too many of them."_

_The expression that found it's way onto Stiles face just broke Derek. He crumbled. As he started to bawl, lower lip quivering and wrapping his arms around Derek's neck as he knelt down in front of him. Derek let the omega hang to him for several minutes before pulling away from him, making him look the alpha in the eyes, "Hey, Stiles, you're going to be okay, I promise." Derek brushed his cheek, "I need you to be strong for me right now, can you do that?" Stiles nodded slowly, "That's my omega," The words fell naturally from his tongue. The silver ring that hung from the chain around his neck was out of his shirt, hanging between them as they searched each other's eyes. "You're gonna have to run home, as_ fast _as you can. Can you do that?"_

_"What about you? Aren't you coming with me?"_

_Derek forced back tears of his own, "No, not this time."_

_"I don't want to go alone."_

_The alpha in him felt the same way, "You won't be alone. I'll be there."_

_"Where?"_

_Derek pointed to Stiles' heart, "Here," Then to his head, "And here," Next was his nose, "And there," Then his belly button, "Especially there." He sighed, looking at Stiles as he gave him a weak smile, "Do you remember the story about the Moon Goddess and the Ocean?"_

_Stiles nodded, "Yeah, she loved the Ocean, which is why she pulls him in, but he can never reach her."_

_Derek smiled at him, "So what did she give to wolves so they would feel what it's like to be without their love?"_

_He thought a moment, "She separated soul mates and put each half into two wolves."_

_"Yup, but what did she give to us?"_

_"She let us join again in the stars." He paused, looking up at the stars, "Because every star is a pair of soul mates joined again."_

_"And that's us, Stiles, okay? The Moon Goddess put half of me in you, and half of you in me, so no matter where you go or what you do, I will always be there with you and apart of you."_

_"And then we'll be a star?"_

_Derek smiled at him, sadly, "Someday, but not for a long, long time."_

_"We'll be the brightest star, won't we?"_

_His heart clenched, "Brightest." They stared at each other for a long breath, but then a grievous shriek was heard from inside, Derek tried to suppress the knowledge he had that the scream belonged to his mother. "Now do what I told you Stiles, run home as fast as you can."_

_Stiles nodded, but then wrapped his arms around him tightly and Derek returned the comfort, "Now you be strong for me, you'll do that, won't you? I need you right now."_

_Stiles nodded into his shoulder, "I'll be like Batman."_

_Derek chuckled, "Better than Batman."_

_When their embrace broke, Derek watched him step away from him, "You'll meet me won't you?" Stiles asked, brow knitted together in worry._

_Derek replied simply, "Of course," But then added, "In our star…" Only that was too soft for Stiles' ears to pick up._

_The alpha watched Stiles disappear from sight and when he was only left with the memory of those arms around him, he pressed the ring to his lips, then turned to look at the house and prepared to wait for Stiles… at their star._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously just made myself cry with this chapter. 
> 
> I both love and hate myself. I need some time to recover after this. 
> 
> These feels.
> 
> I SHOULDN'T BE GETTING FEELS, I'M TEH AUTHOR!


	6. Akakios and Phoibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE VOTES ARE IN AND IT IS AN OVERWHELMING AMOUNT OF YES!
> 
> So, somewhere, there will be mpreg!

Stiles jumped awake, finding himself trust forward into a sitting position. His clothing clinging to him as his face burned as he was damp and clammy from the heat. His breathing was raging and heart beat a wild mess. He hadn't dreamt of that night since he was twelve. He thought of it a lot, but he had gotten rid of the nightmares. 

He had gotten rid of his imagination coming up with multiple scenarios for how Derek and the rest of his second family was killed. He had flashes of their bodies being dragged and tossed like a trophy. He dreamt of Kate Argent and her cynical laugh. Kate left Beacon Hills soon after the Hales were killed and has returned since. 

Never would be too soon to see that woman. 

In his mind he had always imaged that Kate was the one who took Derek from him.

That she was the one who cursed him to wait at their star for him and when he got there they could finally shine together.

This nightmare was different than any he had before. He's ten again and Derek tells him to run and tells him that they'll meet again and that they are always together, even when they are apart, but after he gets to the front of his house, he turns back. Stiles goes back to the Hale house- almost as if he's a ghost. Unseen and unheard.

All he knew in the dream was that he was looking for someone, but it wasn't Derek. Even though he stopped and watched Derek as he courageously mowed through their enemies with a strength he'd never witnessed in the Hale boy, he walked on. He passed Charles, Talia's lifeless body, Peter, Talia's sister Gabrielle, even Derek's thirteen year old cousin Willa- Peter's daughter. He passed all of them and stopped when he reached the basement door.

He just stood there, listening as the sound of battle waved on behind him, as his pack fell one by one and the sounds of victory were heard from the Argents, Whittemores, and many other packs of Beacon Hills. 

The ten year old Stiles just looked at the door. 

Right as he reached out for the door and began to pull it back, he had startled awake. 

He was still gasping for breath, "I need- I need- she's in there!" Stiles blurted out, dazed by the dream he had just come out of. 

To his surprise, a callused hand reached out and rubbed the back of his neck, "Stiles," He sounded as if he had been repeating the name, "Stiles, can you hear me?" It was Derek's voice, but Stiles' eyes didn't want to focus on his face. "It's okay, I'm right here." He continued to rub his neck, Stiles visibly calmed, but still felt the intensity of his dream, "Who is 'she' and where is she?"

Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, his eyes were wild from sleep and in wide almonds as he answered, "My mother." He could tell by Derek's body language alone, he didn't want to speak of here. "What happened to her?"

Derek deliberately looked away, unable to meet the omega's eyes, "You shouldn't know some things, Stiles."

"She's my mother, Derek. I have a right to know what happened to her…" Stiles gently tipped Derek's face towards him, "Please…" 

The alpha's eyes looked over at him, meeting those desperate eyes with his own, "I don't-"

"I need to know, just once. Tell me."

"I'm trying to do the right thing here, I've… I want to be the Derek you knew."

"There Derek I knew would have told me."

"I don't want you getting hurt more than you already are. I'm trying to protect you."

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "If you want to protect me, tell me what happened. I need to know if my mother was a target because the more I know, the safer I will be."

Derek knew what he was doing, he was trying to do and it was working. "Stiles…"

"I just want- need- to know."

Derek mowed over the events of that night, gathering up what he could remember, going back to how it started…

\- - - - - - 

_Derek perked up when he heard the knock on the front door. He had been in the library, sitting back in the arm chair and reading Jane Eyre by Emily Bronte. His literature teacher, Mrs. Watkins, has assigned it for reading. He found that he couldn't set the book down, but for some reason, all day his wolf was livid, battering inside of him._

_He went for a run, but that didn't ease the hammering inside of him when he returned home._

_He figured that there was most likely just a storm approaching them- or an earthquake. Something of that sort. Derek was put at ease when his ears picked up the sound of Irene's voice as his mother and her began to speak._

_Derek set the book down, exiting the library and greeted the omega. Her features were so like Stiles'. Her nose, the eyes, the hair, the moles. He was a direct spawn of his mother, only gaining his father's heroism._

_"Sorry, Derek, I didn't bring Stiles with me." It embarrassed Derek that Irene always made comments to Derek, like she knew that he had feelings for Stiles._

_He shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets, "It's fine, I'll see him tomorrow."_

_Talia looked over at her son, "Derek, there's a reason Irene came by herself."_

_Derek's brows furrowed together, he looked between Irene and his mother, waiting for an explanation. Irene sighed, as if searching for the right words- the right way to put this, "Stiles is a very special boy- as you know." Derek nodded because, oh he was well aware of that, "Do you remember the story of Akakios and Phoibe?"_

_"Faintly," Derek admitted._

_Talia rolled her eyes at her son who blushed._

_"It's the story of our origin, Derek."_

_He bashfully looked away, sometimes he didn't pay as much attention in school as he should. It's hard to stay focused when he has a mate somewhere else- that he remembered from school. They even said, he remembers all his calls about mating- he paid attention then._

_Irene smiled at him, "It's fine, I don't mind telling it." Irene sat down in one of the chairs across from the love seat in the living room. Talia and Derek sat in the love seat. He startled slightly when his mother rested her hand on top of Derek's. He only briefly looked down at their hands, then back up at the omega._

_"Akakios was the strongest alpha in all the lands- he was feared by all who knew his name. His pack was his greatest power source, but they were a cruel people. They sacked villages, murdered innocents, conquered all they could. Akakios was only concerned with power, building his pack to be the strongest so that they could rule over all others._

_"However, when they got to one village, they destroyed everything in their path… when they were leaving Akakios heard a child crying. The alpha went to see what the sound was, so he sifted through the ruins of the village and found a dirtied little girl- no older than twelve. She looked up at him with wide deep blue- almost purple- eyes." Irene paused, "Do you remember when you first looked Stiles in the eyes, Derek?"_

_He recalled the memory. The first time he really gazed into those eyes, when Stiles was a waddling toddler, using Derek's head to support himself. Until that moment, the child had annoyed him, but once he looked into those eyes, it was over. He was over. Derek nodded, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"_

_Irene smiled slightly, "Everything."_

_Derek eyed her a moment, but focused back on the story._

_"Akakios had all intentions of killing the girl, but he found it impossible as he looked upon her angelic face. He extended his hand to her and she tentatively took it. The alpha guided her to the front of his pack, grasping her hand as she shyly looked upon the savaged wolves around her. When asked what her name was, she responded, Phoibe." Irene looked at Talia, who just nodded for her to continue, "Phoibe soon after their first encounter became Akakios' mate, but Phoibe was not an evil being, nor did she believe in gain power by force, so with her guidance and gentle touch, they became the most powerful mated pair and leaders of packs. They freed wolves and extended generosity towards them, but those who were previously hurt by Akakios did not forget."_

_Derek was still confused as to what this had to do with him, "Irene… what… how does this apply to me?" He interrupted, earning him a stern look from his mother._

_"Let me finish first, then I'll tell you… but I think you know what it has to do with you… and Stiles. Just open your mind to it." Irene gave him a knowing smile and a slight wink, "The mated pair were the most powerful of all the lands, she was the first omega to fight in battle. They said that Phoibe's strength rivaled- if not matched- Akakois'. When Phoibe grew with Akakois child, the pack found a home in the forest, cultivating the area to stay- to retire from roaming the earths and growing there pack."_

_Derek remembered that part, "That was Beacon Hills, right? Well, eventually became Beacon Hills."_

_Irene nodded, "When Kapaneus- a bitter and vengeful man whose pack and mate were killed during Akakois' darkness- heard that the alpha and his family were ending their travels, he wanted power. He knew that Akakios and Phoibe were the most powerful, so he wanted to take that power from them- take what was stolen from him. Kapaneus searched out the mates, and when he found them, he attacked during the Winter Solstice while the pack celebrated. Kapaneus and his men and women hid in during the festival and when Akakios and Phoibe and were sharing an intimate moment, whispering about the life growing inside the omega, Kapaneus swiftly made his move. He quickly grasped the omega by the hair, pulled her back and tore her throat out with mountain ash and wolfsbane coated claws, so that Phoibe could not join Kapaneus at their star- so that they were not granted that pleasure of being together in the afterlife." Irene stopped, looking at Derek's face to see if he was following along, "Akakios instantly responded, letting out a pained howl before launching himself at Kapaneus as Phoibe fell lifelessly to the ground. Kapaneus did not even move when he tried to attack him. Four of his men were already on Akakios, clawing and keeping him in place, but the alpha was too fueled by the loss of his love, that he broke their grips easy._

_"It is said that Akakois killed over two hundred men that night, just so that he could get to Kapaneus, but when he finally did reach Kapaneus, he had grown weak in his struggles, but clung to the shred of life inside him- needing to enact his revenge upon Kapaneus for taking his mate and unborn child from him. Kapaneus just laughed at him, seizing him up by the throat and spoke two words, 'Try again.' Then he delivered the same death to him as he did his mate, refusing them the pleasure of joining at their star. He burned their bodies separately in mountain ash and wolfsbane. He did not even want the mates to lay beside each other on the earth."_

_Derek furrowed his brow, "I don't- what does…" He trailed off, just staring at Stiles' mother._

_She smiled at him kindly, "Kapaneus said try again for a reason, Derek. When Phoibe and Akakios' soul was not able to meet and join in the night sky, it needed to find a new home, two new wolves. Their soul waited centuries to find the wolves. The Moon Goddess would not just allow their soul to be apart forever, she would bring life to wolves with it again, but for Kapaneus… they say his souls as dammed after that, that the Moon Goddess forbid him from ever joining his mate in the sky, he will forever be only half a soul- never able to be complete. It was always said that the three of them would meet again sometime and Akakios would be allowed to try again…"_

_When she finished, Derek looked to his mother, searching for an answer, but she gave him none. Then he turned his attention back onto Irene, again looking for some sort of explanation. "It's okay, Derek."_

_Derek's head turned back to his mother. He did know. He was just scared to say it. "Stiles…" Derek paused, closing his eyes for a moment, "Stiles and I are… we…" He seemed unable to put into words how he felt._

_Irene nodded encouragingly with him as he spoke, trying to ease the words out of him, "Go on, saying it won't change anything. I promise, Derek." The omega was gentle and kind, he could pick up on her sweetness even through her scent- the sweetness of peaches and cream._

_Derek looked up at her, "We share Akakios and Phoibe's soul- at least our wolves, right?"_

_Irene offered him a warm smile, "It would appear that way."_

_The alpha looked between his mother and Irene, "And how long have you known?"_

_Talia spoke up this time, "We've always suspected- it's very rare for two people to share such an instantaneous connection at such a young age, but there you and Stiles were." She sighed, "We couldn't be certain though, we needed some sort of proof. The Deatons are far more versed in this area. It was easy for Rebecca to figure it out. Your wolves were the biggest tip off."_

_Derek didn't speak, he was too invested in his thoughts, "This doesn't change anything," Irene said sweetly, leaning over to rest a hand on Derek's knee, "It's just that… you are getting older and we thought you should know before your Awakening." Every wolf goes on their Awakening when they come of age- eighteen. On the first full moon after their birthday, they join the adult wolves in the Full Moon Run They run from dawn to dusk, letting their wolf have full reign. It's a symbol of a teen moving from childhood to adulthood when they are allowed to partake in it for the first time._

_Derek nodded, "But what about Kapaneus? You said his soul will never be at peace, so someone must have that, right?" He looked between the two mothers._

_Irene's face fell, "There is one who-"_

_The front doors were slammed open as Laura rushed in, hair wild from how fast she had been running. She was out of breath, "Mom- in town… they- they're…" She shook her head, "They're coming here, Kate says we kidnapped her and killed those omegas- they… they- Mom…" Her face broke then, a hand over her mouth, "Quinn… she…" Quinn was Laura's girlfriend at the time, Derek knew that the two weren't serious- especially since she's been cheating on her the past four months with Kate Argent. Derek knew that the tears were for the loss of Quinn, but he also knew they were for the deception of Kate._

_Talia stood then, looking down at her son, "Are you prepared to try again?"_

_His first instinct was to say yes, because he would need to, but for some reason it felt wrong. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready for any of this. He didn't want to be thrust into the responsibility of sharing the soul of the fiercest and strongest of alphas who ever lived._

_However, he also knew that he had to, that it wasn't a choice, that he's been doing it since the beginning. Who he is hasn't suddenly changed, he's the same, only now he has the knowledge of it. With knowledge comes power, right?_

_Derek nodded to his mother, fangs elongating, "Always."_

_Talia had all of five minutes to try and prepare the family, to get them to grasp what was going on, but they were pressed for time. They would have to accept the fact that they needed to fight, to save their family. Talia tried to get the children out, but by the time they were fleeing, the mob was upon them, bursting through the door and opening fire upon the pack, then fang and claw were exchanged as the bloodbath ensued._

_Derek felt empowered by his knowledge, but he felt no where near the wolf that Akakois was._

_Irene may have given birth to none other than the Stiles Stilinski, but she was not a fighter. She was an omega. She was a strong woman, but gentle and kind. She had her instincts, but none of the training. Derek realized that when he heard a pained cry from the woman. He knew then that he should have been thinking of her first, should have been thinking of Irene first, should have thought of Stiles, of him losing his mother, but he hadn't…_

_There were three men crowded around the omega, a sight that was painful to the eyes. An omega is sacred, to hurt one is taboo these days. He was reminded of protecting Stiles as the two alpha and beta attacked him in the woods, of how it had hurt him physically to see it. He was overcome with that same sensation._

_The alpha went for the weakest of the men- a scrawny beta on the left flank of Irene. He wasted no time, tearing him away and snapping his neck like a twig, so much so that it lolled to the side as he slammed to the ground. The lean, but short alpha turned to look at Derek, snarling at him, but Derek snapped his fangs at him in response. Derek took both wolves on then, engrossed in a dance with the two of them. Irene had a hurt leg and was bleeding a lot from multiple wounds. The house was in chaos with fighting and getting to one of the doors was impossible, it seemed._

_A beta female and another alpha male joined in to the fight with Derek. Irene couldn't help him, but she needed to get out of the violence, so she went to the safest place she could think. The basement. Derek's eye caught her form leaving to the basement before continuing with the wolves before him._

_Irene stumbled down the dark stairs, when she reached the bottom, her hands searched for a light, and when she pulled on the string. She wasn't surprised when she saw the chains and cage in the basement. They were often times used for unmated omegas when they're in heat. No one wants to mindlessly end up having heat sex with a stranger because they run off looking for friction._

_She slumped back against the wall, holding a hand against the would at her leg that was loosing a lot of blood- probably too much blood. For a few minutes, she was in and out of consciousness._

_When her eyes fluttered open after a long close, she startled to see the face of Kate Argent in front of her, the grin on her face made her skin crawl, "Ah, Irene Stilinski, it's lovely to see you again. And how is little… Stiles, right?"_

_She gritted her teeth, trying to sit up straighter, even with the pain, "You leave him alone… he has… he's innocent to this."_

_Kate's smile faded, "I'm not going to hurt him, no… not yet. I simply want the same as you, for him to have a life, to realize what pain is and what it feels like to be without your mate before I tear that away from him."_

_Irene weakly shook her head, "You can't take Derek away from him, they're too close… you haven't seen them. It's strong- stronger than anything I've ever seen." The omega let out a gasp as Kate dug her claws into Irene's neck when she grasped it._

_"That's touching, but it's amazing with a little mountain ash and wolfsbane can do." She shook her head, "You don't realize how long I've been waiting for this- to redo their deaths. It was fun the first time, but a second time… that's a real treat." Kate lightly traced a finger over Irene's eyelids- making them close as she did. "And I want you to see all of it." There was a dark laugh from her throat, "Wouldn't you like that?"_

_Kate held Irene's head still as she cut away that the thin skin of her eyelids. She laughed as she did it. Laughed. "And you scream just like a bitch in heat- quite fitting." Kate said when she finished, Irene's eyes and face two twin streams of blood._

_Irene hardly felt the pain in her eyes- or anywhere when Kate left. She knew that she was fading. She could feel it, only she didn't have the satisfaction of closing her eyes to rest, but instead was clouded by crimson._

_"Irene!"_ Came _Derek's frantic voice as he raced down the steps towards her. Derek froze a second when he saw the sight, but quickly fell to his knees, hands just hovering over her body, looking over all the wounds and unsure which he should and shouldn't touch. "What should- what do you need me to do?" His voice was still frantic, desperate. Stiles couldn't lose his mother, no…_

_Irene's weak hand searched for him, when she found it, her cold palm rested on Derek's hot cheek, "Pro… protect Stiles…" It was barely a whisper, "Keep him… safe… Kate… Kate can't… don't let her hurt… hurt him…"_

_Derek shook his head, "I won't, never. But- but you can't- you can't leave him either. He needs you."_

_Irene shook her head, but it was barely a motion, "No… no… he does…n't. He only… only… you." Her hand fell from his cheek, "Promise… me you'll… keep him… safe."_

_"I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt him."_

_And like that, he watched his love's mother fade from existence._

\- - - - - -

"Stiles… I'm sorry I couldn't save her." His head was in his hands as he hunched over the side of the bed, looking down at the floor, "I wish I could have done something differently… that I could have stayed by her side." He shook his head, "It's my fault… if I had-"

Stiles was sitting at his side, closer than he was comfortable with at the moment. Stiles' hand slipped into his easily, squeezing it, "Thank you…" He said, giving him a slight smile as he cut off Derek's words. "Thank you for telling me- for telling me… _everything_." 

He hadn't said a word the entire time as Derek retold what he knew from that night before Stiles showed up at the house. He didn't have words he could express and he didn't want to interrupt. There were questions he had- many of them, but for now… he just wanted to sit there and hold Derek's hand. 

He wanted to pretend as if nothing was different and that it didn't change anything, because it changed a lot. 

It confirmed something- Derek is his and Stiles is Derek's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the boring-ish chapter!
> 
> I'm not sure how I will ever out due last chapter.


	7. I Might Eat You Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fast, I know! woo!

"Is he back yet?" Stiles asked as he walked down the hall with Cora, following her to her locker. 

She tried to ignore him as best she could, casting glances around them to see if anyone was hearing them, "Do we really have to talk about this right now?" 

"Yes! No one will tell me anything!" He begged, practically. After word got out that Derek had escaped, the pack and Stiles- he isn't clumped into 'the pack' just yet- decided that it would be best if Derek left for awhile, led everyone away from town so that all of them would be free of suspicions. Stiles didn't vocalize his opinion too strongly because he knew it was a selfish part of him that wanted Derek to stay. Stiles still hadn't gotten the answers to many of his questions. He wanted to know more about himself and Phoibe. 

Cora groaned, "Stiles, seriously, he's fine- we heard from his yesterday and-"

"Wait, _he called you_?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, he's been calling on and off the past- what has it been? Two weeks?"

"Sixteen days." Stiles corrected her. "Can we step back a moment, though? He's been calling you? Why didn't you tell me? Where is he? Why hasn't he called me?" He fleet a pang of jealousy spike up inside of him.

Cora actually laughed at him, "Stiles, he's fine- trust me. You really think he's going to call you?" She eyed him, the comment actually stung, "You are the sheriff's son, a call from some random number would lift a bunch of red flags. Your dad probably has you phone wired right now." 

"But…" The words fell from his mouth as he looked up, his head tilted to the the side, "Okay, you have a point." He hated that, "But why can't I at least know where he is?"

Cora turned to face him fully, "Can we please not talk about this right now? Like in the area- at all. We are at school."

"Answer this first, is he within a," He moved his head side to side, "Two hundred mile radius?" 

"He's within a it's-none-of-your-business mile radius." With that she started walking away from him and towards her classroom.

He ran after her, "It totally is my business, like one hundred percent."

"Then it will still be your business after school- at your house." Cora sighed, "We'll come over when you and the boys finish practice. You dad works late tonight, right?"

"Right."

Reluctantly, Stiles walked to his first period after that. He sat two seats away from Isaac- who was slowly becoming his favorite pack member. He gave a nod and wave as acknowledgment when he walked in. During school, the pack wasn't overly friendly with each other, trying to make it seem like they were distraught about their alpha being missing, and they were outright indifferent towards Stiles, just so Stiles wouldn't be lumped with the pack. Cora was reasonable to be seen with since they had been best friends since diapers. 

Stiles sunk into his chair, tapping his pencil on the table as he waited for class to start, but then everything went completely silent. Zombie apocalypse silent. _Wait,_ thought Stiles _, are zombie apocalypses silent?_ That was something he'd have to either Google or make up his own assumption, for the time being he'd go with yes. 

The omega lifted his gaze, looking around to see what caused the room to fall mute. Lydia stood in the doorway. Her eyes wide as all eyes fell on her. Lydia hadn't been in school since Jackson's death and people were starting to draw conclusions of their own. 

No one spoke and Lydia just stood there. Stiles looked around the room at the faces staring at her. "Hey, Lydia!" Stiles called, waving towards her with a smile then drummed on the back of the seat in front of him, "Harris hasn't changed seats, you're still in front of me." 

Her hazel eyes met his golden ones as she suppressed a smile and confidentially strode towards her seat. She sat in her desk- didn't even turn to speak to him, so Stiles took it as is invitation to lean closer and speak to her, "How are you doing?"

"Considering my boyfriend was just killed by a psycho murderer is on the loose, I'm perfect." She said sarcastically, poison on her tongue. 

Stiles sat back against his chair, "Oh-kay," He said more to himself, drawing the words out. He knew getting Lydia on his side- on the pack's side was next to impossible, but he would manage it somehow. Lydia wasn't apart of the Hale Massacre, she was an innocent. He just would need to make her see what those people did, they deserve death.

\- - -

Stiles ran up to his room where he could smell the members of the pack congregated. 

When he entered his room he was greeted by the sound of laughter. Of Isaac laughing as Cora showed him- _oh no._ Stiles saw the photo album in their hands as everyone- Cora, Laura, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica hunched over the pictures. Of course, Peter wasn't present. He arrived in Beacon Hills four days ago and seems to like to make a point by not tagging along for any social visits. 

Cora says it's because he doesn't want to be stuck with a bunch of teenagers and he's sour by default now.

Stiles walked over to where everyone was looking at the pictures. 

They turned the page they were laughing at and came to a picture of Derek and Stiles when they were three and ten. Derek had Stiles clutching his neck and Stiles' legs around his back as much as possible like a monkey. Derek looked happy for once, they both did. 

Stiles couldn't help but smile a bit to himself as he looked at the picture, "Can we please put this away before I resort to hiding under a rock the rest of my life due to embarrassment?"

Cora groaned, closing the album. The pack whimpered in unison- except Boyd because he doesn't seem to have the heart for that. Cora and Isaac laid back on the bed together. Stiles noticed that Isaac and Cora have been having a lot of… interesting moments together the past few weeks. Nothing that raised too many brows, just that they have been spending a lot of time together, but it's evident in the way Cora looks at him that she doesn't feel that spark that those puppy eyes sometimes search for. Cora is a tough girl, she's strong and determined. Isaac is strong as well, but when it comes down to it, he's not physically as strong as the rest of them- he's fast as lightning and agile like a feline instead of a wolf, but strength is average. 

Boyd on the other hand… he's the strongest of the betas. He may not voice it, but he definitely admires Cora's strength and her unfaltering will to win. 

"So will you answer my question now?"

"What question?" Erica answered for him.

Stiles glared at her, "About Derek, you wouldn't know." He dismissed her.

Erica quirked her mouth, "Why wouldn't I? We all do. He called yesterday."

Stiles flailed his arms, "Does everyone get to talk to Derek _except Stiles!_?" He demanded, shoving at Cora where she lay on the bed, making her fall to the ground and he took her spot beside Isaac. 

"I didn't get to talk to Derek…" Isaac admitted, shyly.

Stiles smiled over at him, "At least we're on the same boat."

Cora rolled her eyes, standing up, "I already explained why you can't talk to him."

"I could have talk to him on your phone!" 

"You weren't around, and it was a really brief call. He's on the run, he doesn't have time for phone sex." Erica informed him, looking down at her nails.

Stiles opened and shut his mouth like a fish, "That's…" He was flustered, "That's not what I was talking about!"

Laura raised an amazing brow at him, "Not even a little bit?"

"What? No! What is wrong with you people?" 

Scott chuckled from the chair he sat in backwards, "Everyone's noticed, Stiles."

"Noticed what!" He glared at each of them in turn.

Erica stepped closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, "You're getting close to your heat."

He was silent, unable to find words.

"Every morning when you come to school you- well, let's say you and your hand must have a lot of fun in the shower." Cora pointed out with a shrug.

Isaac moved in closer to the omega's neck, breathing in his scent, "And you are sweeter, tangy almost. Your scent is just sort of spiked. It smells a bit like Erica when she goes into her heat, but… yours is much sweeter." 

Stiles covered his face with his hands, the red of his face burning into his palms, "Do we have to talk about this?" 

"Yup," Laura confirmed, patting his knee, "Because Derek won't be here for it and heats are one of the most painful experiences- or so I've ben told. Unless you're fucking, then it's a whole lot of bliss," She looked at Erica, "Right, Erica?" There was a flirtatious tone there and a wink that was returned by Erica slowly dragging her tongue over her lower lip. 

Stiles groaned, "Stop, please stop." His heat was one thing he never wanted to have, "I don't want to hear anymore." 

"Too bad." Scott said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Derek's orders."

"Derek's orders to what? Torture me to death?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Cora told him, rolling her eyes, "Derek just feels bad that he won't be there, so he wants us to make sure you are comfortable." 

The omega rolled over on the bed to put his face into the comforter, "Who told Derek?" He muffled through the covers. No one spoke then- which right then was not something he wanted. It made him look up at the pack. "Did you suddenly all fall mute?"

"No," Erica insisted, "It's just… none of us actually noticed… _Derek_ did." 

Stiles shot up, "How? When? Where is he?!" 

Laura shook her head, "We aren't allowed to say, just know that he knows and he wants you tell us what-"

"If he's close enough to know that I'm going into my heat, then he's close enough to come and get me through it, right? When he calls, please, _please_ tell him that I do not want to go through this alone!" When he was fourteen, he did his research on omega heats and what he found was not pleasant- well, half of it was extremely pleasant and as a horny teenager he had to make several trips to the bathroom. The painful parts were the worst and they all happened when an omega went into heat alone. Derek knew what he would go through and could possibly be close to him and he was going to let him go through his _first heat_ alone. Something was wrong with that picture.

Erica groaned, "Stiles, he's not here so don't get all worked up."

Cora nodded in agreement, "He didn't smell it on you like we do, he just said that he just knew you were approaching it. He didn't explain how and I didn't ask. I do know that if he could be with you, he would. He wouldn't even dream of missing your first heat." 

Stiles folded his arms over his chest, "Well, he is."

There was a long stretch of silence after that. 

Finally, Stiles broke it, looking to the more experienced omega in the room, "When do you think it will actually hit me?"

Erica took a deep whiff on Stiles, then shrugged, "Honestly, in the next forty-eight hours. Can't be exact, though."

"Great. Can someone at least buy me a years supply of lube- I guarantee I'll be using all of it."

\- - -

A few hours later, the rest of the pack had left and Cora was all that was left in his room. They were laying side by side on his mattress, holding hands- in a completely friendship way. 

It was calming to have her there with him, like when they were kids. Stiles didn't really just how much he missed the annoying beta until he had her back by his side. 

"Do you enjoy being a tease?" He asked idly as they laid there. 

Surprisingly, Cora knew exactly what he was talking about and shrugged, "I don't think so. I don't mean to do it. I think Isaac just wants affection- I told you about his past, right?" He nodded, she had told him about Isaac's abusive father and perfect older brother who passed away while serving for the Navy. "And Boyd is just confusing because he doesn't even seem to want to speak with me."

"Have you tried?"

"Well… no," She admitted, "But I know he always watches me."

"Boyd doesn't seem like the type to chase for the girl and as for Isaac… you may be a bit too abrasive for him."

"I am not abrasive!" She defended, stuffing a pillow in his face with a laugh.

Stiles shoved the pillow away, "Oh, really? Says the girl who blatantly told Todd Everest in the third grade to fuck off because he was too much of a pussy."

"What?" Cora defended herself, "He was! No way was I letting him on my team for dodgeball!" 

"Yeah, I was lucky if I got picked tenth when you were captain." 

Cora shook her head, "You were lucky to be picked at all. I swear, everyone hated you in elementary school!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I was just so above them in every way, they couldn't handle it."

"That could be it," She said with a smirk, "Or… the fact that you had a scary, seven year older alpha as your shadow. But it's probably the first one."

"Definitely the first one." Stiles confirmed. 

They were silent awhile after that, looking at the stars that glowed on his ceiling. 

"Stiles?" Cora said his name after a few seconds.

He turned his head towards her, "Yeah?"

"How do you know that Derek's yours- that he's your mate, your other half?"

Stiles thought of it a moment, "I don't." He stated simply, "I guess that's what makes it so special."

Cora was silence for another moment, "But he was always there when we were little, you had to just _know_ , right?"

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know… It's just… Derek is- well, the Derek I know I love-"

"You can't say that." Cora blurted out, he looked over at her for an explanation, "You can't just say that there are two Dereks, but there is just one. There is just the Derek here now- because he is the same as the one from seven years ago. If you can't love both of them, then you can't love him at all."

"I thought you were the one looking for advice," Stiles narrowed his eyes at her with the hint of a smirk.

"I was." 

They fell back into their comfortable silence after that.

\- - - - - - 

_"Gentle…" Talia warned the two boys as she lowered the two week old beta into Derek's arms._

_"I know mom…" He declared, looking down at his new cousin. Stiles was eager at his side, the four year old bounced as he looked over at the baby, "You have to sit down Stiles if you want to see Vera."_

_Stiles did just what he was told as he sat down, hands still gripping Derek's arm as he leaned across Derek to look at the baby, "She's so cute," he said, looking up at Derek with a wide smile, a crickle in his nose and eyes. "She's a baby. Derek, she's so cute."_

_Derek smiled back at Stiles nodding, "She is, isn't she?"_

_Stiles nodded, "Yeah, she's so cute." He stated once more._

_The alpha looked down at the soft pink baby in his arms. He was much too young to even start to contemplate the idea of having babies, but in that moment he wouldn't mind being able to hold a tiny baby in his arms and just gaze upon their faces forever._

_"Derek," Stiles pulled on his arm slightly, "Can I hold her?"_

_Derek looked up at his mom for permission, she nodded, "Yes, but watch him carefully." Talia instructed, watching as her eleven year old son gently held the baby in his hands._

_"You have to sit down all the way Stiles and hold your arms out. Stiles listened, waiting for the baby, clearly fighting how much he wanted to jump up and down. Gently, Derek brought Vera to rest in Stiles' arms as he sat down, looking at her. Derek stayed close to Stiles as he held his cousin, "You were that little, Stiles. Did you know that?"_

_Stiles laughed at that, "No I wasn't. You're lying, Derek."_

_"Nope, really. You were a tiny little baby like Vera."_

_Stiles looked up at him, "Did you hold me too?"_

_Derek shook his head, "Nope, at the time babies were my favorite snack, they thought I might eat you up."_

_Stiles laughed again, "No, Derek, you're silly." Stiles' laughter became his favorite sound that day, "You're silly, Derek."_

\- - - - - -

To Stiles' luck, he made it through the night without starting his heat. He felt like he had to thank the Moon Goddess for blessing him with the gift. Maybe she would be gracious enough to stall his heat until Derek returned. 

Cora had fallen asleep in his bed with him, but when he woke up, the other half of the bed was empty, but judging by the warmth under his fingers when he pressed against the mattress, it wasn't long ago that she got up. His sense came to him once he was a little more lively and he heard her voice in the bathroom… talking on the phone. 

Derek.

He rushed out of bed, dashing for the bathroom. He pulled the door open, Cora looking at him as if she had just been caught with her boyfriend in her room why her father. "Stiles- I… uh."

"Is that Derek?" He blurted out, "Let me talk to him." She didn't fight him when he grabbed the phone from her. "Derek?" He demanded right when he held the phone to his ear.

There was silence and he briefly worried that the alpha had hung up, "Hi, Stiles."

"That's the best you got? Hi?" Stiles shook his head, "Haven't seen me for almost three weeks and you can't even come up with something more original?" He was only teasing him- for the most part.

"Yeah, because 'Derek' is Nobel Peace Prize."

Stiles smirked, "Was that an attempt at a joke?" The omega walked out of the bathroom with the phone and back into his room, sitting on the bed.

"No." Derek said flatly.

"You are a terrible liar." 

Derek was silent for a breath, "Maybe because I don't lie to you. Would you like me to practice?" 

Stiles shook his head, even if Derek wasn't around to see, "No, I'm fine with only the truth." 

Again, Derek didn't speak, but only breathed softly into the phone. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence.

"Listening." 

"Listening to what?" 

"You." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"But I wasn't talking."

Derek sighed, "I know, I was trying to find your heartbeat through the phone."

Stiles raised a brow, "And did you?" 

"Yeah."

Another long pause, "Where are you?"

Derek didn't respond right away, but when he did it was softly, "Away."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I know that, but it'd make me feel better knowing where you actually are."

"And it'd make me feel better if you didn't." 

They always seem to come to their bridges where neither of them can cross because the other's toll is too much.

Stiles groaned, "You're impossible."

Derek didn't dignify that as a proper form of argument, so it wasn't given a response. As the silence stretched by, he tried to attempt what he assumed Derek was doing, listening to his heart. It was heard to pick up through the static, but he finally did. It was a faint sound, but he knew that if they were face to face, it'd be just as strong as his own. 

"How are you feeling?" Derek finally spoke and Stiles knew what he was referring to.

"Perfect, actually. Just dreading, you know, being in my first heat. Alone. In pain. Fisting myself raw. Thinking about you." That last part wasn't supposed to come out, "I mean, thinking about what a dick you are."

Derek didn't say anything right away, "I'm sorry." By the sound of it, it was through gritted teeth.

They got back to their silence again, Stiles finding the heartbeat again. He was too engrossed in his conversation with Derek that he didn't even notice Cora watching him from the doorway, a smirk on her lips. Stiles would be lying if he said that learning about Akakios and Phoibe didn't change things- or hearing Derek tell him the truth like he did, because hearing about his mother- no matter how painful- allowed him to be at peace. Not completely, but getting there. He still had a twist in his stomach that he needed to kill Kate. He'd be lying if he said he didn't understand why Derek treated him the way he did when he returned to Beacon Hills. His mother told Derek to protect him and by keeping him away from all of this, it kept him safe, but by telling Stiles, it could also keep him safe- and aware.

"When are you coming back?" Stiles said, his voice going quiet as he looked down at his feet.

"Soon," Derek promised.

"That's not a good enough answer."

Another pause, "Then what is?"

"That you're on your way."

Derek sighed, "I'm trying…" 

No response from Stiles.

"I miss you."

Stiles wiped at a tear he didn't realize he was shedding. He didn't want to think that Derek was never coming, but he couldn't help it. He had disappeared for seven years- assumed dead. He didn't want to lose him again. For him to disappear forever this time.

"I miss you too." Stiles confirmed.

"I should get off."

"Yeah…" Stiles replied, but they both stayed there, listening to the other breathe.

"You have school soon," Derek told him.

Stiles nodded, "I do."

"I should probably get moving again." Derek still made no moves to hang up.

"You probably should."

There was another long stretch of silence.

"I need to hang up,"

Stiles bit his lower lip, "Me too."

Another stretch. 

"I'll see you soon." Derek told him.

"Promise?" Stiles questioned.

"Promise."

And as they hung up, an 'I love you' hung on both their tongues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one! I am hoping to type out two or three chapters tomorrow.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any flashbacks you are really interested in seeing and I will see what I can do!
> 
> Seriously, I live to please you!


	8. The Most Important Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am doing fine, this chapter doesn't have a ton of anything other than some heat action, lol

Stiles woke up hot- just an overwhelming amount of heat pooling at his waist. And the rest of his body, but mostly his waist- or rather, just below it. He violently tore the blanket trapping his waist to the floor, wincing at the pain it brought when the blanket tugged at his glaringly hard bone. He let out a hiss between clenched teeth. 

All the omega knew was the he needed friction and- "Oh my god! What the hell is that?!" He said, standing up and feeling dampness between his legs and on his bed. He heard about heat and what it did to an omega's body in class, but he never expected- he definitely should have done more research. 

Stiles awkwardly walked to the bathroom, tearing off all his clothes, his dick bobbing as he looked down at the raged flesh. He never felt so horny in his life and all he knew was that he needed hands, a mouth, a body, a cock. Only… he didn't need just anyones… 

The omega turned the shower to the absolute coldest it would turn, really not caring if he got a cold from this. At the temperature he was running, he doubted that was even a possibility. 

He jumped into the icy spray, wincing, but when he glanced down his cock had zero defalcation. All that was left for him to do was wrap his long, slender fingers around the shaft- tugging on it. He used hard, violent, needy pulls. He needed a release. His body felt knotted and desperate. He only had to pull on himself five times before he was releasing violently into the streams, letting out a gasp, lifting his face into the cold spray. "Derek…" He gasped to himself. 

After his orgasim came to an end, he looked down at his erection, mouth falling open to see that it was still hard- rock hard. Stiles gave up trying to get it to deflate in the shower after the four release. He was cold, but inside he felt like he had been lit on fire. Something in him knew that he wouldn't be able to put it out. 

The only thing that would was Derek's water…

His peeking hole was sore as he walked, he needed to be entered and claimed. He needed to be knotted. To be bred thoroughly and passionately. He was gasping and balling his fists when he walked back into his room, eyes glowing blue as he hunched over his desk. His breathing was wild.

There was a soft knock on his door, making Stiles pull on a pair of basketball shorts, "What?" His voice sounded wrecked. 

"Stiles," His father's voice was on the other side of the door, "Do you need anything? I know this-"

"No you don't!" He claimed, yelling at his dad. His face was flushed- which was amazing given the amount of blood was rushing to his dick, swelling and aching. There was throbbing pulse at his erection, like when you slam your finger in the door and it swells leaving you with an ache and steady rhythmic beating. Only this was about a thousand times worse. "I need-" Stiles gasped out, breathing still raged as he tried to get in a coherent thought that didn't involve Derek bending him over his desk and ravishing himself inside Stiles' slick walls. "I need Derek, that's what I need." 

He wasn't supposed to say that, but his brain was compatible with his mouth anymore. They were running on separate frequencies. 

John didn't speak and Stiles was sure that he left and about to rub himself raw when his father finally spoke up, "You know he won't come, Stiles."

Something about that made him whimper, seriously whimper, biting his lower lip. "I _need_ him!" He tried to bite back the sob that made his voice crack. 

"You are going to have to go through this alone and I think you should go to the basement…" Houses with omegas usually have heat rooms for them- just in case. He didn't want to be caged up like some sort of animal, but he also didn't want to completely lose his senses and end up running around town, looking for the next best thing. At some point he wouldn't care who was fucking him, as long as someone was.

Stiles gripped the desk firmly, looking down at it as if it offended him. He was going to murder Derek whenever the bastard gets his ass back to town. Stiles didn't respond to his father, but John continued, "I'll put some foods in there for when you head down." 

Then Stiles was left alone once more. His first need was to search for that release again, so he pulled himself until he released painfully into his hand, then when his hand searched back to press his thumb on the puckered hole, he instantly burst, a shaky breath coming from his parted lips.

Quickly, he scrambled to his phone, he needed Derek and he would go to the only person who had any sort of contact with him. If anyone could get a hold of him, it was Cora. "Cora! Please, please, please call Derek. Right now! I need him! Tell him anything! Tell him I am physically dying and his cock is my life support, just please!"

"Stiles, calm down.." She said, trying to sooth the omega, "Derek can't do that. He needs to stay as far away from you right now."

"No! He needs to stay as _far inside of me as possible_!" Stiles begged, a groan escaping his lips.

"Please, just calm down. You're going to work him up if you keep this up." Cora sighed, "He can't be vulnerable right now, he needs to stay hidden. You are in heat, your dad is the sheriff, and he is wanted for murder. He's safest away from you right now."

Stiles violently shook his head, "Can I just talk to him- can you tell him to call me?"

Cora paused a moment, "I'm sorry Stiles, but I don't think that's the best idea right now…"

"Why not?" He demanded, growing furious. An agonized omega in heat is not someone you want to upset… especially if their name happens to be Stiles Stilinski.

"You know why, Stiles. He won't be able to say no to you while you're like this." 

"That's exactly why I need to talk to him! Like right now! I need him to knot me, like _now!_ "

Cora winced, "I don't need to know that."

"Then have him call me and you won't hear about it."

"I'm going to hang up now." She said, however, there was something in her voice, something anxious. Then… there was a furious growl head through the phone, "Laura!" Cora shouted at her older sister.

"I'm trying- we all are!" Stiles picked up her voice in the background, then another growl.

"He's there! He's there, isn't he?!" Stiles stood up, trying to ignore the pain that swelled at his cock. 

"He needs to stay here, Stiles." 

Stiles shook his head once more, "No, Stiles! He needs to stay safe- we won't be able to get him out of jail again."

Stiles actually broke then, whimpering and tears falling down his cheek, "I need him, Cora…" It was a desperate, small plea, "He needs me too…"

Cora was silent moment, "He's where he needs to be right now, you're going to have to go through this alone."

"Let me talk to him, Cora. Please… I won't- I won't make him come to me. I promise. Just… I need to hear his voice." Stiles' chest tightened as he let himself hope that he'd be granted his request.

The silence was both promising and worrisome at the same time, "No talking about knotting or any other bodily function involved during sex, okay?"

Stiles nodded avidly, "I won't!"

There was a transfer of the phone from Cora's hand to Derek's, Stiles' breathing was heavy as he waited to hear Derek speak, his face was still flushed and his heart was racing. "Stiles…" The omega couldn't fight the faint moan that left his lips, earning a rumble from Derek and turned Stiles on way more than he thought possible. 

"When did you get here?" He asked, the slickness slipping between his legs, making him rub them together, licking his lips.

"A few hours ago- I couldn't- I can't leave you alone for this." 

Stiles wanted to beg for him to come to him, but the fraction of his brain that was still functioning normally, stopped him. However, that part was slowly starting to be taken over by his base omega desires. "Cora said- you're safe there." Stiles groaned, gritting his teeth as his cock begged to be touched. 

Derek let out another growl, his breathing was picking up to match Stiles'.

"Are you are they should be doing this?" Stiles picked up Scott's voice in the background.

"No." Laura and Cora and said in unison. 

"I'll be safe with you too." Derek closed his eyes for a moment, "I need you- just say it and I'll be there. I don't care about being caught, this is your first heat, you shouldn't-"

"Derek! Stop it!" Laura told him with a growl.

Derek responded with a threatening snarl at his sister, "Stiles, are you in pain?"

Stiles groaned, "Are you kidding me?! My penis suddenly weighs a million pounds and throbs like a bitch! My insides are on fire and I swear, I'm gonna be torn inside out if someone doesn't knot me." Derek growled at him, "If _you_ don't knot me." He corrected.

"Derek, give me the phone!" Laura said, clearly furious. 

He could hear the sounds of struggle from the other line, but Derek got managed to speak before he was stripped of the phone, "I'll be there." Then the line went dead.

Stiles tried to take a step, but just ended up feeling his legs quiver as he did. His head felt light and all he could think was how beautiful Derek's lips were. Stiles resorted to senselessly rubbing himself against the mattress, needing some sort of friction that wasn't his hand. 

He lost track of how long he was doing that- of how many times he felt himself shudder with an orgasm. It could have been five minutes or any hour. He just kept thinking that soon Derek would be here. _He said he'd be here_. 

Then, a gentle hand was at his shoulder, rubbing at the tension there. The other hand on his hips, stopping him from rocking into the mattress. Stiles turned his head to see Derek. Instinctively, Stiles latched onto his neck, holding him as close as possible. He didn't have enough enough control over his mind to be embarrassed by being found the way he was- or having Derek see him naked. Derek held him there, rubbing his calloused hands over the smooth skin of Stiles' back. His whole body shuddered- finding some sort of contentment with physical touch. It was amazing how the presence of those hands, that chest against his own, the scent of damp forest and strong pine made him relax. Stiles closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath against his neck. 

"How'd you get away from them?"

Derek tightened his arms around him, "I'm their alpha, Stiles. Eventually they have to submit." 

Stiles never felt so grateful for pack dynamic at that moment. 

"But… they aren't happy with me. I have to look out for my pack too, they are just trying to look out for me, but…" He pulled away slightly, brushing Stiles' cheek, "I have to look after you too." 

Stiles leaned into the touch, practically panting, "Cora and Laura are going to kill me."

"I'd like to see them try."

The pair nuzzled at each other, brushing their noses and lips together until Stiles needed more, fisting his hands in Derek's hair and pulling himself up to wrap his legs around Derek's waist. The alpha let out a possessive growl, lowering them back on the bed, Stiles underneath him. 

Derek could feel Stiles' erection stabbing at his abdomen as he kept his legs around Derek's middle. The alpha reached back, his hand firmly squeezing Stiles' thigh, moving down the length of it, his fingers coming in contact with Stiles' slickness. The sensation made the alpha growl again, but in a way that was anything but threatening. It was as if Derek was turned on.

Stiles couldn't help but smile widely, "You're awfully growly- what's wrong big bad wolf? Having- _ooh!"_ Stiles exclaimed, his head slammed back into his pillow when Derek's thumb brushed over his hole in a swirl. The omega's eyelids fluttered close as his tongue dragged over his lip and then pulled it into his mouth to bite it. 

Derek let out a slight chuckle, "I thought that might shut you up." 

"Okay, that's it! Clothes, off! Now!" Stiles ordered and just like now the alpha was sitting up straight, looking down at Stiles who was exposing all his vulnerable bits to Derek. The alpha pulled his shirt up over his head, then made quick work of his pants. Stiles helped pull them down, off his hips and his eyes blinked when he looked upon the glory before him. Every muscle… perfectly sculpted under the tanned skin. Then there was the matter of Derek's penis, it leaked for him and Stiles almost died at the sight. He was huge. 

Derek chuckled at Stiles' hungry- yet nervous- expression, "It's gonna bite." 

Stiles narrowed his eyes up at him, "I know that," Then reached up to grabbed Derek's neck and pull him back down so that they were flush against each other. Stiles' mouth was sloppy, inexperienced and eager as he licked his way into Derek's own lips. 

Derek returned the kiss, but tried to pace them, slowing his mouth, guiding Stiles' tongue and soft lips. His stubble scratched against Stiles' smooth skin, earning Derek a moan. The sound made the alpha smile into their embrace. 

Stiles' hand found themselves traveling over every inch he could reach, when his eager hand wrapped around Derek's shaft, Derek gasped a moment, their kiss breaking. "Woah, there." He said, placing his larger hand atop Stiles', easing him away from the alpha's sensitive erection. 

The omega whined against Derek's lips, "Come on, you're killing me. I need you. In me. Right now. Like this very second."

Derek leaned back to look down at Stiles' face, stroking the side of his spotted face, "This may be your heat, but it's still your first time… it shouldn't be senseless and-"

Stiles covered Derek's mouth with his own eager and filthy lips, "Yes it should. Now shut up and stop holding back. I know you just wanna tear me apart."

Derek's eyes flashed red, a growl crawling up his throat and vibrating through his lips. "That's the alpha I'm looking for," Stiles proclaimed with a smirk, "Now please don't make me a virgin for the rest of my life and this pace, I will be dead before you get the balls to fuck me."

Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist tighter, lightly thrusting his hips against him as Derek's mouth met his- only it matched his. Stiles knew Derek wanted this. He knew that when an alpha's omega went into heat it was two way street. The pheromones he produced would send Derek into a frenzy, only Derek was fighting it- but Stiles granted him permission to let out and just be an alpha and ravish his omega. 

It was just thrusts for several minutes, but they both needed more. They needed actual sexual content. They needed to be entered and enter. To release. Stiles was aching for it. His cock pleaded for Derek to let him go, to free him. 

As if Derek could read his other head's mind, he broke the kiss, trailing kisses down Stiles' chest, making his way to grasp Stiles' cock. Stiles threw his head back, fisting the sheets and curling his toes. 

Derek chuckled at the response he got, but before Stiles could scold him for teasing him, he was _actually_ teasing him. His tongue danced over the head of his cock. The omega took a sharp inhale of breath, gritting his teeth to suppress a loud moan. He hoped to the Moon Goddess that his father wasn't around or couldn't hear this. 

Derek took Stiles whole, Stiles back arched as he closed his eyes and gave into his mate- because that's what Derek is. They may not have actually said it out loud, but he knows. He's known since they were kids- since he was a drooling toddler. He's always recognized Derek as that, as his other half and now they were finally coming together.

Tonight Derek would complete Stiles and Stiles would complete Derek. 

This is what he's known he's wanted since he first masterbated and all he could think about was Derek. For a thirteen year old, it was strange thinking of Derek in that way because he knew he was in love with a ghost- until now. 

Stiles climaxed and Derek swallowed him down throughly. For the first time since this terrible heat broke, his cock actually went slack. "You've got a magical mouth, Mr. Hale." 

Derek rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Stiles." The expression was said lovingly. 

The omega had no other choice when two fingers entered him and he gasped, unable to fight the moan that broke through his lips. His fangs elongated, eyes flashing blue as his face became feral from the sensation. 

Derek sensed the change, gently moving look up at Stiles, his free hand stroking Stiles' hot cheek, "Hey, stay with me, Stiles. Just me and you," He caressed his face until it smoothed and honey eyes were meeting his mossy green eyes that held a wild glint to their hue.

Stiles nodded to him, "I'm not getting any younger, you- _ooh, okay, that's much… better…_ " He gave a shaky breath, squirming slightly on Derek's skilled fingers as he worked him open, even though he was already prepared for him. He was slick, probably making a mess on his bed. 

Derek continue with three fingers, curling his fingers and it resulted in Stiles giving a small whimper, he was completely at Derek's mercy, pushing down on his fingers.

"More…" He breathed, "I need more! Now!"

Stiles was blinded by the sensation when Derek removed his fingers and replaced it by his own cock. Stiles arched his back as hard as he could, claws tearing at the sheets and stars bursting behind his eyelids.

Derek didn't move after he pushed in, he looked up at Stiles, "Are you okay?"

Stiles shot him an angry look, "Yes, now stop talking and start fu-" He was cut off by a moan when Derek obeyed him and moved. 

He had imagined what it would be like it Derek had lived and Stiles and him had gotten to this stage in their relationship. He wondered if it would be painful and if he would cry. But somehow he always imaged it like this- right.

As Derek pounded him relentlessly into the mattress, their mouthes locked, teeth hitting as they fell intoxicated by each other. Stiles used Derek's back as his anchor, digging his nails into it, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. "Stiles… if you don't loosen up I can't move." He said sweetly, his voice a mess. Stiles had loosened them ever so slightly, but Derek pushed on.

They each exchanged desperate and pleasurable words- more like yells- during the act. Stiles found himself begging a lot of the time and if he were in a different state of mind he might be embarrassed, but he couldn't care at the moment.

Then they both felt it as Derek started slowly and he grew from inside Stiles' walls. Stiles has already climaxed several times on Derek's cock, but Derek had yet to howl with his own release.

"I should pull out while I-"

Stiles' hand came around, keeping his hips locked close to his own. "Don't you dare."

"Stiles…" Derek warned with just his name.

The omega panted as he felt Derek swelling inside of him, he could tell by Derek's expression the pressure of Stiles' walls hurt. "I want you to- need you to. I want you to fill me up with your seed. Breed me." Stiles took a deep breath, his eyes closed, "Go ahead, make me fat with your puppies."

Derek rolled his eyes at him, "You've been taking your pills, right?" 

Oh yeah, he had… unmated omegas are made to take them. They were liked omega birth control, super strong… 

Only problem? With all the drama going on the past few weeks, he had missed a bunch...

Stiles really wasn't in the right mental state to think about that.

Nor was he in the correct mental state to even realize it.

"Oh, yeah." He said, his brain foggy as he thought about it. 

With that, they started locking together. Derek moved for as long as he could, until the base of his cock expanded so much so that there was next to no movement.

Stiles' eyes widened as Derek was perminiately glued to his prostate, "Okay, you need to move. Now- oh my god!" He exclaimed, wiggling and tightening on Derek's knot.

Derek growled at him, wincing, "Stiles! We can't. Now stop moving." Derek carefully moved them onto their sides, Stiles' legs around him. "Here… just relax. It should-" His face scrunched up as he began to release, his climax hitting him. Stiles felt him release inside of him, the streams of his genetic code hitting his prostate continually. 

Stiles' own breathing was heavy as he rested his forehead into Derek's shoulder. 

Suddenly, he felt exhausted. Thoroughly worked. 

Heats usually last a few days- but Derek knew he couldn't stay that long with Stiles. 

Derek's hand stroked Stiles' back as he drifted to sleep.

\- - - - - - 

_"Oh, my precious boy… it's okay." Talia soothed as she sat on Derek's bed with him as he sobbed into her shoulder._

_He sniffled, "Is there something wrong with me?"_

_Talia sat back, looking at her thirteen year old son who as much as he tried to be big and strong like his father was still her little boy, "No, no, Derek… there's nothing wrong with you. Don't you say that…" She pulled him back into a hug, rubbing his back._

_"But- but," He hiccuped as he cried, "Hunter and Caleb and- and Taylor said that I'm a pedophile and that I'm gonna get thrown in jail and-" He broke again, crying._

_Talia felt a part of herself break at the sadness in her son's voice, "Derek… oh, Derek…" She shut her eyes tightly, wishing she could take away his pain._

_"He's my mate, isn't he?"_

_Talia stayed silent for a long moment, continuing to rub his back, "What does your wolf tell you?"_

_Derek pulled away from her, wiping at his tears, "It says that Stiles is the most important thing in the world." He took a deep, shaky breath, "It says that if anything ever happened to him, I'd die." A small smile spread across his face, "And when I'm around him, my wolf just wants to roll on it's belly and show Stiles how much I trust him…"_

_"Does it feel wrong to you- like those kids told you?"_

_Derek furrowed his brow, "No… I always feel right when I'm with Stiles."_

_She smiled at her son, "So, don't worry about those kids," She pinched his cheek, "Show 'em who's the toughest alpha of 'em all." She ruffled his raven colored hair._

_He frowned at her, smoothing his hair out, "But… but am I weird..? Because Stiles is so little."_

_Talia shrugged, "Akakois and Phoibe were eleven years apart and they were most powerful mates the world has known."_

_Derek smiled, recalling the figures, but the story of them was fuzzy to him._

_There was a soft knock on the door, both alphas turned to look as Irene popped her head in, holding Stiles' hand behind her. "We heard that someone might need some cheering up…" She said sweetly._

_Stiles smiled up at Derek, but it fell when he noticed Derek had been crying. Slowly, the boy walked up to him, climbing up on his bed, "Derek… why are you crying?" Stiles placed two hands on either side of Derek's face as he stood on his bed, looking into his eyes, "Want me to beat someone up?" Stiles always tried to be so tough for a six year old._

_Derek wiped the last of the tears away, laughing slightly and scooped Stiles up, even as he squirmed in his arms, "Derek, put me down." He said, but then burst into a fit of laughter when Derek started to tickle him. His soft, high pinched laughter instantly made Derek's chest rise. He didn't even notice that his mother had stood up from the bed and was watching by Irene's side until he had Stiles strapped to his neck, trying to pull him down and tickle him._

_He searched Irene's eyes then and knew she knew as well. Something transpired between them in that moment, a sort of silent agreement that Derek would always take care of her son, "Stiles can always make you smile, can't he?"_

_Derek reached behind him, tickling Stiles' side which made him squeal. "Yeah, always." Derek said, softly._

_Irene looked to Stiles then, "You be good, okay?" Her voice was stern, but gentle._

_Stiles sighed, "Okay, mom."_

_When the females left and their sons continued to play- Derek letting Stiles jump on top of him and try to tickle him, even though his hands were too small to do any real damage- Derek forgot all that his classmates said to him. None of that mattered now._

_Now, he was with his mate._

_And the rest of the world melted away._

\- - - - - - 

To his surprise, Stiles woke up alone. He woke to the same overwhelming sensation of being too hot and ready to burst. When his eyes focused, he was no longer in his room, but instead the heat room of the basement. Someone had cleaned him up, he could smell soap on himself, and he smiled at the thought of Derek taking care of him. 

He searched the room for Derek, but came up empty. All he had was a note on the table next to him- as well as the foods his father said he was putting down here.

Quickly, Stiles grabbed the note, 

_Sorry, I couldn't stay. I hope I eased some of it…_

_If you need to talk to me, Cora will know how to._

_Stay safe._

_— D._

Stiles laid back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Yeah, the first day was the most painful- he knew that- but he still didn't want to go through the rest alone.

He doesn't much have a choice at this point.

With that, Stiles faced his painful erection with a high head and a stead pace.

Here's to four days of heat hell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST TIME EVER WRITING SEXY TIMES. I hope I did okay...
> 
> Please, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Let me know what you think will happen! 
> 
> AND DON'T WORRY, THE MURDERS SHALL RETURN SOON!


	9. I Wouldn't Want Anyone Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would everyone hate me if I ended up not finishing this for three months...?
> 
> I AM TRYING HERE, BUT I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO... :c

"You're still not forgiven." Stiles said, promptly, turning his pack to Cora as she approached him. 

She rolled her eyes at him, "Stiles, really? You're acting like a sassy drag queen."

Isaac couldn't help himself as he chuckled by her side. Slowly, everyone was starting to come together at school and with Derek having been missing for a little over a month now, things were starting to die down. 

"Well, maybe I like being a sassy drag queen." 

Erica looked Stiles up and down, "You couldn't pull off the dress," She looked him over once more, "Or the heels."

His face fell, giving her a narrowed glare, "Thanks."

Cora pushed past them, going right up to Stiles, "Seriously, you can't still be upset. It's been over two weeks!" She grabbed his arm, "You still got to have sex with Derek, didn't you?" 

"But you told him to stay away- you aren't an omega, you don't know what it's like to go through heat alone. It kills," He looked to Erica, "Right?"

She shrugged, "Wouldn't know, I've always had someone."

He brushed Erica off, "That doesn't matter, what matters is that you and Laura told him to specifically leave me alone during my heat- if you hadn't, then maybe we could have found some way around it, maybe we could have come up with a plan that wasn't dangerous and I could spend a few days with him."

"That doesn't mean you ignore your best friend!" 

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip, "It's punishment."

"Well, you are being childish. You're just grumpy because Derek hasn't called all week," Stiles opened it to speak, but Cora plowed on, "I know that's the reason too because you were at least talking to be normally when he called twice last week."

Stiles looked down at his feet, shifting from one foot to the next.

Cora's smile widened, "Gotcha, now stop being dramatic and let's-"

Then her phone was ringing and Stiles knew- he just _knew-_ it had to be Derek, so before she could answer it, he stole it from her hand and dashed for the empty lacrosse field to answer it, "Derek?"

"Stiles? What are you doing with Cora's phone?"

"Where have you been the past week?" 

Derek sighed, "Places- I couldn't find a phone to call on."

Stiles leaned against the bleachers, "When are you coming back?"

The was a long pause, "I should be back next week, but don't quote me on that."

"Already quoted. So next week?" 

Derek rolled his eyes, almost loud enough to be heard over the phone, "Has your dad said anything else?"

Stiles shook his head, "Not since the scolding for sneaking a wanted murderer into my room and had sex with, no."

Derek's mouth dropped, "When did he talk to you about that?"

Stiles bit his lower lip, "Right after I got out of my heat…" He admitted.

"But I talked to you two days after it."

"I know… I just… I didn't want to mention it yet."

"Why not?"

Stiles shrugged, "Didn't want you to come back later because of it- because he was actually cool about it! He understood… and I guess he was sort of… in the house when it happened…" Stiles blushed brightly, "At least at the beginning. He just said that he didn't tell the station- or arrest you then and there because he couldn't take you away from me like that." 

After that conversation with his father, he felt closer to him than he has in a very, very long time. 

Derek nodded, "Okay, just… How is everyone?"

Stiles was shocked, "Are you actually concerned for the well being of people, Derek Hale? Be careful, someone might actually figure out you have a heart."

"Shut up." 

Stiles smiled to himself, "Everyone's fine here… Laura has been taking care of everyone. I still say that you should name Isaac the honorary puppy of the pack."

"I'm sure Isaac would just love to know you think of him as a puppy." 

Stiles smiled, "He actually does like it… he just doesn't know he does yet."

"Uh huh…" Derek paused, "Sorry I haven't called…" 

Stiles shrugged, "It's fine, we've been kind of busy. Lydia's been asking us a lot of questions, so we have to get her off our tail."

"And what tail would that be?"

Stiles paused, unsure if he's allowed to even talk about it with Derek yet, "You know, forget I said anything." Stiles scrunched up his face, moved his hands as he talked.

"No, what are you talking about?"

Stiles glanced around his surroundings, "Oh, the bell just rang! I should really be getting to class."

"No it didn't, it's lunch time."

Stiles gritted his teeth, "I think Cora's calling my name, probably needs to tell me something really important," He paused, "One second, Cora!" He called to no one, "See?"

"Stiles, don't you dare hang up this phone."

"What? I couldn't hear you, I think your phone is disconnecting? Do you have good service?"

"I'm on a land line." He dead panned.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you! Bye!"

"Stiles! Don't-"

Then he painfully hung up on his… what is Derek to him anyway? Next week they'd have to figure that out…

\- - - 

Back at the warehouse that the pack is staying out, Laura was in the middle of laying out some sort of plan. 

Everyone glanced up as Stiles walked in, but then went back to their discussion, as if Stiles wasn't who they were expecting.

Then Stiles noticed which wolf was missing from the pack- Peter.

He walked over to stand between Boyd and Isaac, "What are we talking about?"

Laura looked up at Stiles, as if she were wondering if she should tell him or not, but the elbow from Cora confirmed that it was okay. The alpha sighed, "We've compiled a list of everyone that we know that was involved in the massacre." She slid a sloppily scrawled list in front of him, his eyes scanned it then slid it back towards her.

"You forgot my dad." It was hard to say it, but he knew he had to, "He may not have killed anyone, but he didn't do anything to stop it."

Cora and Laura exchanged a confused glance, "You don't know..?" Cora asked, baffled, eyeing him.

"Know what?"

Laura shook her head, a slight smile on her face, "Your dad is the only reason Cora and I are still alive." 

Stiles froze, unable to find words.

"Yeah, I was shot and Laura was carrying me towards the Deacon's house and… Laura was attacked by two alphas. We were going to die- for sure, but then there your dad was, fighting both alphas so that we could get away. I though he would have told you… or Derek…" 

Stiles shook his head, "If that's how you guys got away… how did Derek?"

Cora shrugged, "We don't know. He won't tell us- even to this day."

 _So he's still keeping secrets,_ Stiles thought to himself. 

"Kate has to be our top priority, right?" Stiles asked, looking over the pack.

"Of course, but the only problem is that we don't know where she is or how to get her to come here." Laura stated, looking back into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles grimaced, mowing over the thoughts in his head, then finally smiled widely, "Allison." Everyone looked at him as if he was sprouting a second head, "Kate's niece. If we want information from them, then someone has to get close to one of them. Allison is the perfect target. She's our age, goes to our school." 

"And who will do that?" Isaac asked.

"Stiles will." Cora said, confidentially. 

"No, no, no! I am _not_ going anywhere near an Argent." 

"Well, I'm not either," Cora crossed her arms over her head.

Erica shrugged, "We already hate each other, so I'm out."

"I prefer not to talk to the spawn of a malicious bloodthirsty family, but that's just me." Boyd stated, looking Stiles in the eyes.

"And I'm not touching her with a fifty foot pole- not thank you. I like my body the way it is." Isaac added his rejection.

Everyone turned to look at Scott who's eyes were on the ground, concentrating on it as if it held the secrets of the universe it it's grey hue. 

"Scott?" Cora said, warily.

He looked up slowly, "Yeah, I'll do it." Scott sighed, going back to look at the ground. 

Everyone just looked at Scott waiting for him to say something else or do something, but he just stood there. 

"Scott?" Laura's voice drew him out again. His eyes met hers, "What's up?"

He sighed, "It's just- I don't know… I've talked to Allison before, she's really nice. I feel bad using her like that."

"Dude, her family killed my mom- almost killed your alpha!" Stiles blurted out, a bit baffled.

"Don't forget the small fact that they led the massacre against our entire family." Cora said, Laura folding her arms beside her.

"That doesn't mean she did anything wrong, we shouldn't use her or kill her." 

Cora went rigid at that, "They attacked my family on the basis of thinking my parents were murders! They killed all of them- almost! And you know what? My parents didn't kill anyone! It was Kate Argent who killed them- pinned it on my family because of some sick need she had to get to my brother!" 

Scott sighed, "I know that and I'm sorry, but during the I never heard you say anything about Allison directly hurting them."

"If they can kill my whole family on a false accusation, then we can kill her and all her family on the rightful accusation that they murdered my family." Cora glared at the other beta.

They stood there, staring at each other. Everyone else was just watching to see what it boiled down to.

Stiles didn't want to wait and have this turn into a fight, "Scott, you're going to get information from Allison- that's not debatable. What happens to her is not set in stone and we will get to that when the time comes, so for now we aren't arguing over this. Okay?" He was surprised by authoritative tone he took on just then.

Scott nodded, because he that more than likely that was the best offer he was going to get.

The rest of the pack just had a silent agreement to go along with Stiles' plan.

"What about Derek?" Stiles brought up after awhile, "Why doesn't he know?"

Everyone looked to Laura for that answer- including Cora, "He's not here right now, Stiles." She sighed, "It's easier if we just keep him out of this until he gets back."

Stiles furrowed his brow, "But why?" 

It was unspoken that Laura was the alpha in charge while Derek was away, but Stiles had never been one to submit.

Laura narrowed her eyes at him, "Because he won't like it."

Stiles pressed on, "But why won't he like it? He wants them dead too, doesn't he?"

"Yes," She said slowly, "He does, but he won't want you involved."

"Well too bad, I am and he can't stop that. Not telling him will only upset him more." After Derek had explained everything to him, Stiles thought that that meant they were going to be honest with each other about everything- that they were going to work on this. He needs to talk to Derek about some things, but Derek also seems to have a lot of secrets of his own.

Laura groaned.

"Next time he calls, you or Cora is going to tell him and if you don't want to, I will." 

And that was it, he ended another discussion, making his word final. 

\- - - - - - 

_Stiles ran into the front door of the Hale house, running up to Derek's room, but when he got there, he wasn't there. Deflated, he sulked out of the door._

_"Hey, Stiles," Charles said, walking down the hall, "Derek went into town with Talia, but you can wait with me for him to come back." Stiles smiled up at the auburn haired man. Derek resembled his father in a lot of way, their eyes crinkled the same way when they smiled, their teeth both had sharp k9s, and the broadness in their shoulders was identical. But what Derek really had gotten from him was his kindness and his laughter._

_Stiles could never be afraid of the powerful beta._

_The omega nodded avidly, "What are you doing?"_

_He said, trailing behind him as he walked down the stairs._

_"You'll see." He promised, walking through the house and out to the garage. There was a car covered up, "Derek and I have been working on fixing up my old 1967 Chevy Impala." He said, then removed the cover. Underneath was a dull black car that looked like any other old car the eight year old had ever seen._

_He frowned, just looking at it with a knit in his brow, "What's it for?"_

_Charles laughed, Stiles looked up at him, "It's for driving."_

_Stiles moved closer to it, lightly touching it, "Is it safe?"_

_Charles crossed his arms over his chest and just watched the eight year old for a moment, "It will be."_

_"Want to help me with it until Derek gets back?"_

_Stiles jumped up, hanging half his body through the rolled down window, moving his head from side to side to look at the dusty inside of the car, "Sure, what do I have to do?" Stiles jumped back out._

_Charles opened the hood of the car, "I have to replace a few valves and check the engine."_

_"Does it even work?"_

_"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"_

_Stiles shrugged, "Derek says he likes my questions."_

_A wide grin spread across Charles face at that, "I bet he does…"_

_Stiles paid to mind to the amused tone that Charles used, instead he listened as Charles got under the car, asking for wrenches and then let Stiles get under the car with him. Stiles watches and asked questions about what this and that did while Charles answered all of them fluidly. He even let Stiles tighten a bolt. Stiles made a point of touching everything that Charles fixed after he had fixed it._

_Stiles was giggly like crazy at the joke Charles made when Derek walked in. "Stiles?" He asked._

_Stiles' eyes widened as he heard Derek's voice and scrambled out from under the car- covered in grease- and hitting his head on his way up._

_Derek rushed to his side, gingerly ghosting his fingers of the cut on his forehead, "Are you okay?"_

_Stiles winced, squinting his eyes, "Yeah… I think so…" Then touched the wound and felt the wetness of blood, pulling his hand away and looking at the crimson stain._

_Derek grabbed one of his dad's clean washcloths and dampened it in the old sink in the garage, stepping back closer to Stiles and wiped at the wound- which is only a scrape really._

_"All better," Derek said, "Want me to get a bandaid?"_

_Stiles shook his head, "Can I finish helping your dad?"_

_"It's okay, Stiles, you can go hang out with Derek," Charles said from under the car._

_Derek sat down at the step that led down the the slightly lower floor of the garage, Stiles moved to sit next to him. "How long have you been here?"_

_Stiles shrugged, "I don't know, a little while. I came to see you and you were out with Talia, so your dad let me help him."_

_"I see that," Derek set, licking his thumb, then scrubbing at Stiles' grease stained cheek._

_The little boy didn't protest, but scrunched up his face, scowling._

_"Why'd you come over?"_

_The question reminded Stiles of his original task. The omega bounced up from his sitting, eyes wide, "My dad finally got the AYSO to agree to let omegas play on the soccer teams!" He squealed, practically bouncing up and down._

_Derek smiled, "You don't care that you'll likely be the only omega?"_

_Stiles shook his head, "Nope! Not at all, because then I'll be the best omega."_

_Derek let out a chuckle, "You'd be the best anyway, better than all the alphas and betas."_

_"Will you help me?" Stiles brightened._

_"I'm not much of a soccer player… but I can."_

_Stiles nearly knocked Derek backwards when he came barreling at him with a hug, resting his head on his shoulder. "Thanks Derek…"_

_"Anytime, Stiles."_

_Stiles clung to him for a long time, "Will you come to all the game?"_

_"Every single one." Derek confirmed._

_"Can I go to your lacrosse games?"_

_Derek smiled at Stiles, "I wouldn't want anyone else there."_

\- - - - - - 

Five days after the pack agreed on a basic plan for getting to Kate- which relied heavily upon Scott getting information from Allison, Stiles drove to the warehouse in hopes that Derek would be back. You never know, right? Maybe he will be there early… It could totally happen!

As Stiles walked towards the warehouse, he couldn't help but rub his peck, for some reason they felt extremely sore- especially his nipple. He rubbed them as they grew irritated by his white t-shirt with a logo on the front and a blue flannel shirt over it.

Stiles opened the backdoor, but was greeted by an empty room. The pack wasn't there, which was strange since they didn't exactly have any other hang outs that Stiles knew about.

"They went shopping. Erica needed a new pair of shoes." Peter's voice came from no where as he stepped out of the shadows of the warehouse, making Stiles jump.

"I see you didn't join them."

Peter shrugged, walking closer to him, "I don't have good taste when it comes to pumps and miniskirts." Peter admitted.

"So what are you doing here? You hardly ever come here." 

"I know, I just figured sooner or later you'd show up. I just wanted to congratulate you on your mating." 

"I haven't had a mating, sorry to disappoint."

"Really? I could have sworn I heard my nephew pounding into you from across the town." He shrugged, "Must have been some other bitch in heat."

Stiles gave a mocking laugh, "Funny." Then rolled his eyes, "If you didn't come to congratulate me, why are you here?"

"To welcome you to the family? Does that answer satisfy you?" 

The omega sighed, "Can you just tell me why you're here?"

"You know, it's been awhile, but I still remember the scent of a pregnant omega. It's quite warm, welcoming, even. Smells like an excess of omega- for you it's warm milk, cinnamon, and a dash of honey. That's your scent, isn't it? Maybe a pinch of sweat?" Peter sighed, "But the most distinctive part of the scent- that separates it from the other scents… it's that baby smell. Have you ever smelled a new born baby? They're clean and flesh, they smell of warmth and happiness." Peter quirked an eyebrow at him, "Do you know that scent?"

Stiles was frozen where he stood, for the first time actually thinking about- remembering the fact that he had been knotted by Derek- okay, he's remembered that part, quite often- and hadn't been taking his pills… like all unmated omegas were supposed to do, but Stiles was mated- sorta and he'd been busy so he'd completely forgotten them. Plus, Derek wasn't supposed to be there for his heat, so really the pills seemed pointless at the time. 

He couldn't be pregnant though, could he? He can't be pregnant on the first go around… that's like the worst luck in the history of omegas. No one gets pregnant the first time! Then again… technically they probably have had sex before- many times- in their other life. The thought of having another life sent a shudder through him, it was too weird. 

"Shut up." Was the response he was going to stick to, "I'm not pregnant." 

Peter shrugged, "Feel nauseous?"

"No," Stiles said like he was proving a point as he put his hands on his hips.

"What about your pecks- your nipples? Do they feel different- sore at all?"

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, then shut it, remembering the discomfort there…

Peter smirked, "I thought so." 

"That doesn't mean I'm pregnant. How come no one else has picked up on it in the pack?"

"They're all children, most of them probably haven't been around a pregnant omega or wolf enough to know the scent so soon- to be able to pick up on it. If anything, they probably assume you've started using a new shampoo."

Stiles felt like he was ten again- when he first got a panic attack after the Hale Massacre and he lost him mother and Derek, and many others who meant the world to him. He found his breathing growing faster, his heart jumping through his throat- but then he clenched his fists, willing himself to be stronger than that. So he pushed back his panic and glared at Peter, "I'm not pregnant."

And with that, he stormed out of the warehouse and back to his Jeep.

\- - - 

"Erica, I don't care how great the shoes are, get Cora right this minute and come back to my house."

Erica groaned, "They're on sale, though! And make my ankles look killer!" 

Stiles slammed his face into his pillow, "Fine, get the shoes, then come right over with Cora, okay?" 

Erica seemed to be talking to someone about a dress matching the shoes, but when she finished she asked, "Can Isaac come too?"

Stiles sighed, "Fine, but that's it. Just you, Cora, and Isaac."

After that they hung up and Stiles paced back and forth, but soon grew tired of the pacing and sat down, only to have to pee. He ran to the bathroom, then back out when he was finished. 

It took the trio almost an hour to show up, all Stiles could think to do was turn his Xbox on and turned on Black Ops 2 Zombies. He was in the middle of an amazing round of on transit when they came barreling through the door. "What's so important?" Cora asked, taking a seat next to Stiles.

"One second," He said, poking his tongue out of his lips and he concentrated.

Cora groaned, Isaac laid on the bed, watching Stiles play intently… Erica wasn't as patient. She simply walked over and turned the Xbox off. "Hey! That was a really good round!" He complained, setting the remote down.

"You interrupted shopping."

"Thank you for that," Isaac said with a smirk.

Stiles returned the expression, "Any time."

"Seriously, though what's up?" Cora said, focusing on her best friend's face.

Stiles asked for Erica because she was an omega like him, that fact comforted him. He asked for Cora because is his best friend, so he would naturally confide in her. Isaac was just lucky to be invited along because now he was getting the inside scoop. 

The omega took a deep breath, "I'm not sure how to explain this…" He ran a hand through his tousled brown hair. All three sets of eyes were glued to him, "I'm… I mean… I think- no, Peter thinks…" He let out a heavy breath, "Erica, can you run to the drug store and pick me up an omega pregnancy test."

Silence.

Dead silence.

Zombie Apocalypse styled silence.

"He did not! I'm gonna kill him!" Cora shouted out, getting out her phone, as if she could actually call Derek. He sort of didn't have a steady phone, it was all one way phone calls.

Stiles grabbed her arm, "It's not his fault- really." He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck, "I wasn't really all together when- well, when he stopped by during my heat… and he asked- he did ask- about my pills. I just sort of forgot that I hadn't been taken them lately because I was so busy and caught up in everything. I told him I'd been taking them."

Erica's eyes were still wide, "And you think you're carrying Derek's puppy inside your man pouch?" 

Stiles glared at her, "No! I don't know… Peter said something about it, but I wanted to make sure. I just didn't want to pick up the pregnancy test for myself since people would question if I had Derek's baby and well… I just thought that having people know I was pregnant with his baby- even if I'm not- may not be the safest thing given the history of this town and how they treat murderers and their families." They were all three still just looking at him, "And I couldn't have Cora do it because she's not an omega… so, I need you…"

"Why aren't you telling the whole pack?" Isaac asked.

"I don't want everyone to know, because then Derek will know." 

"And you don't want him to know?" Isaac questioned, gently stroking Stiles' hair from behind him, clearly noticing the tensioning that Stiles was feeling.

He shrugged, "I don't know yet. I don't think Derek wants it- I don't want him to know, especially if it isn't true."

Erica's face for once held compassion, her round brown eyes smiling down at Stiles, "I'll be back as soon as I can." 

"Take my car," Stiles pointed to his keys. 

When Erica left, Isaac was still stroking his hair. Cora just looked at him with sad dark eyes.

"You know he'll want it, don't you. He may never say it- he's Derek after all- but if you're carrying it and it's a little baby that's half you and half him, he won't even _not_ want it." She offered him a smile, "I promise."

Stiles shook his head, "Given the state of things, he won't want to bring a baby into this. It's dangerous and unstable right now." 

Cora couldn't respond to that because she knew that Derek would put safety above everything right now. He may want Stiles fat with his offspring, but not yet- not like this.

"No matter what happens- even if a stupid, ugly plus sign shows up- you can't tell him. Neither of you." Stiles said firmly, looking back at Isaac. 

Cora and Isaac both agreed. 

Erica was taking an exceptionally long time, making Stiles nervous, so he stood up and began to pace. Isaac and Cora ended up pressed close together on his bed, watching Stiles nervously. 

The minutes ticked by like hours, making his head hurt. During her absence, he went to the bathroom again. 

"Shouldn't you wait until she comes with the test before you pee? I mean, you don't want to waste all your juice." Cora suggested with a shrug.

"I'm too nervous, I can't help it." He brought his hand to his mouth and bit at his cuticle. 

When the door opened, Stiles scrambled to greet Erica as she held a white shopping bag from the drug store. "Sorry it took so long, there were a bunch of police cars all over the place."

Stiles' face fell, he turned to look at Cora, "Do you think it could be Derek?" 

"Don't worry about that right now. One step at a time, okay?"

Stiles nodded, taking the bag from Erica and walking into the bathroom. 

He hated the way the box looked. Hated how it showed an omega on the front with a pregnant stomach, looking down smiling at her stomach and the brand name was written across her stomach, _Expecting_ and then just under it ' _for omegas_ ' because omegas, betas, and alphas give off different hormones when they're pregnant. 

He felt awkward as he peed on the stick, zipping up his pants he waved the stick in the air. He bounced up and down. Just waiting. Waiting. After a few seconds, he walked out. "I don't want to hold it. Can someone else tell me when it shows. I can't see it." He took deep breaths.

Cora took it from him as he quickly paced the room and shook his hands out, letting the air noisily out of his mouth. 

"Stiles?" Cora said, making him freeze in his spot.

"What's it say?" 

She paused, looking up at him slowly, "Congratulation?" Cora turned the stick around and damn that pink fucking plus sign.

When his face just crumbled- a panic attack really threatening to surge through him, Cora came to his side, keeping him upright as he almost toppled over. "Hey, hey… it's okay, it's completely okay." She gently patted his stomach, "This is a good thing, okay? You've got a little you and Derek in here. Stiles, look at me." She instructed as Stiles buried his face in his hands.

He only shakes his head, silent sobs heard from inside his hands, "No… it's not okay," He mumbled into his palms, "He's going to hate me- hate me for bringing it into this world when it's like this." 

Cora brought him into her arms and he wrapped his arms around her, crying. She rubbed his back, "Shh, it's okay… I promise… Derek could never hate you…"

Both Isaac and Erica were silent as they watched the display, sad frowns on their lips. 

When Stiles' sob died down he closed his eyes against Cora's shoulder. She smiled as he relaxed, "Feel any better?"

He shook his head in response.

Cora frowned, releasing him and pressing her palms to his flat stomach, "Stiles, you are full of Derek's little puppy in here. That's the most important thing to him- you'll see."

Stiles didn't dignify that was a response. 

He walked over to sit by his window, looking out it, curling his knees against his chest, resting his cheek on his knee. Suddenly, he was dreading Derek's return.

And he couldn't help but remember that Phoibe died while fraught with Akakois' pup...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :c 
> 
> Sad Stiles at the knowledge of his little baby...


	10. Old, Dark, and Powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like it! 
> 
> Let's see if you can get what's going on during this flashback towards the end! There is something very key there!

As Stiles sat at the window, the other three wolves in the room remained silent. They watched Stiles. Cora left a pain for Stiles because she could understand it. There was certain pain he felt at himself for brining a baby into a world like this. He was angry with his own body for defying him this way. By making a life inside of him when he couldn't keep it safe- not yet. 

Cora also assumed his sadness was also related to the fact that Derek was gone still. Even if neither of them is willing to say it out loud, the separation takes a toll on them. They're are mated as any wolves are and them denying it isn't fooling anyone. 

Slowly, Cora stepped over towards Stiles, rubbing his shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason, Stiles. The Moon Goddess put that little pea inside of you for a reason."

Isaac perked up at that, smiling, "Yeah! They are going to be born into a great pack because there isn't a single one of us who isn't going to love it. Even if it comes out with fifteen toes and three eyes." Stiles turned his head to look up at them, "You're pack, Stiles and that makes the sea urchin part of it too. You and Derek are going to be great-"

"I don't want Derek to know." He said firmly, turning his head again to rest on his knee, looking out the window.

Erica stood up then, walking over, "Why not?!" She insisted, her tone conveying her anger- she had missed the first part of this discussion about the topic of not telling Derek.

It's not as if he never wants to tell him… he just wants to wait. He wants things to calm down and Derek to not be a target. Most importantly, he wants Kate dead because while she's alive, the life of their baby in serious danger. The less people know he or she exists, the safer he or she is.

"It's complicated- just please, don't tell him. I'll tell him when I'm ready and only then." Erica just stared at him, " _Promise me, Erica._ " Stiles urged her, needing to hear her say it.

"I won't tell him… but I think you're making the wrong choice." 

Cora's phone buzzed with a text message, so she fished the device from her pocket. As she read the message, her face fell. She looked up slowly, meeting three eager sets of eyes. "Victoria Argent's dead…" 

That explained the police cars that had stopped Erica one her way to pick up a test for Stiles.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrow, looking at Cora, "Derek?"

The beta shook her head, "Couldn't be. When I talked to him this morning he said he was on the East Coast, didn't plan on being here for a few more days."

Stiles head started working again, trying to force himself to forget about the life inside of him and instead on the matter at hand. "Victoria Argent… who did Victoria Argent kill?" Stiles questioned, a smirk on his face as he knew just who killed the red headed psycho. "Eloise- Peter's mate," He shook his head, but felt good about it, that a person could be removed from the list. "He had to have killed her- Derek couldn't have done it."

Stiles' own phone rang and he picked up the Sheriff's familiar ringtone, "Dad?" 

John sighed, "Victoria Argent was just murdered, now if you know-"

"It wasn't Derek! He's not here, I swear! Please don't hold a press conference and blame this on him- it wasn't him!" 

"Stiles, Stiles!" His father called, "I know it wasn't him- we got a call from the Charleston, North Carolina Police Department this morning, they spotted Derek and have been pursuing him for the past three hours." 

The omega's heart sank to his stomach, "Oh…" 

This time, he really felt like he was going to faint. He felt the chair under him spinning and the world around him going the opposite direction as his eyes lolled back into his head. As darkness consumed him, all he could think about was whatever was inside of him and the possibility that he might never get to tell Derek that it existed. He didn't even feel as his head hit the floor with a thud and his cellphone slipped from his hand. 

 

\- - - 

It was too bright, the room around him too large. The voices speaking too loud. Everything was off. He smelled too different- even to his own nose. It was distasteful and smothered his senses. Groggily, Stiles sat up in the bed he laid in, looking about him. His eyes came into focus and the only face he saw- that he cared about seeing was the strong jaw peppered in stubble, sun kissed skin, and those green eyes that enchanted Stiles in every way imaginable. Derek's strong hands came down, stroking he cheek and running through his hair.

"Hey," Was all he said.

Stiles didn't even care that the rest of the pack was in the room, chattering and casting glances at him. With wobbly arms, Stiles moved to sit up, rubbing his eyes with one fist, "When did you get back here?" 

Derek tilted his head to the side, looking at him with an expression that made his stomach tie in knots- it was too close to the boy Derek used to be, "Last night, you were passed out when I got in ."

"Yeah, he nearly ripped our heads off when we told him you fainted and hit your head pretty hard," Cora offered, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Stiles, you need to train your guard dog. He's rabid." Derek turned to glare at his little sister. 

Stiles furrowed his brow, "What about- in North Carolina- my dad said…"

"It was a rouse, I had it worked out for awhile. Peter and I planned taking Victoria, but we needed them to think I had nothing to do with it so I could come back without being hunted down so avidly." 

Stiles collapsed against his chest then, hugging him close, "You could have at least let us know!" Stiles moved back to punch at Derek's chest, "I thought we weren't keeping secrets! I thought you were gonna get caught and end up-" He broke off, flailing his arms and hitting Derek in the chest once more.

"I'm not the only one keeping secrets." Derek quirked an eyebrow.

Stiles' heart jumped to his throat and he felt light headed again. _Those little traitors! How dare they tell Derek without his permission,_ Stiles thought as he cast a harsh glare over to Cora, Isaac, and Erica. His honey eyes went back to Derek's face, "About that- I'm sorry, it's just that bringing a-"

"We just didn't want to worry you." Cora interrupted him, "Plus, you weren't here so you couldn't exactly be apart of our plan." Stiles raised a brow at her, "You know, creating a hit list and devising a plan to kill Kate Argent." Cora gave Stiles a strained smile.

"Yeah," Stiles added quickly, picking up what Cora was putting down, "And in my defense, I was adamant on telling you- I was even gonna tell you next time we talked on the phone, but you didn't call again, so I wasn't able to."

Derek rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bed and pulling Stiles into his arms, Stiles back met the hard muscles and belonged to Derek's chest. He couldn't help but look up at Erica who was just shaking her head arms crossed over her chest. 

Stiles couldn't be sure, but something told him that since Erica was the only omega in the pack before Stiles became part of the equation that she wanted to be the one to carry the alpha's babies. The thought made his stomach twist. If that was the case, there was no telling what the jealous omega would do if Stiles didn't tell Derek soon.

Derek nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, but then he scolded at the flesh, growling at it as if it had offended him personally. "Did you have to overdue it with the cologne?" 

Stiles smiled to himself, looking up at Cora to convey a thank you, but she just motioned to Isaac as if to say it was his idea. When his eyes turned to meet Isaac's icy ones, the beta just shrugged with a smile, giving the message that it wasn't a big deal. But it was! Derek would recognize the scent of a pregnant omega- especially since the scent was mixed with Derek's own. 

Stiles shrugged, "I gotta cover up my pungent odor with something, you know?" He said with a wide smirk because wasn't _exactly_ lying. 

Derek rolled his eyes, "I like your pungent odor." 

Scott shook his head, "No you don't, he really stinks after lacrosse- I don't think I've ever smelled anything quite so bad."

Stiles cast Scott a glare because really? Not cool.

"Yeah, it does have a certain…" Isaac crinkled his nose, "It's just not all the appealing."

Stiles' jaw dropped, as if to give word to how appalled he was.

Boyd actually cut it there, "It's really not all that bad," The mountain of a man said with a shrug, "It's just… kind of zesty?" 

Stiles flailed his arms, "Okay, that's enough! Can everyone stop talking about how I smell? Please?" Derek responded by sticking his nose back into the crook of Stiles' neck and tightening his arms around his waist.

Stiles couldn't help the feeling he got at the thought of Derek's arms around their child. He or she was probably the size of a pea right now- maybe smaller- considering that it's only about four weeks along.

Still, there was a slight comfort in Derek's arms around them, keeping their growing family safe.

 

\- - - - - -

_"Sit still, Stiles! You're hitting me!" Cora complained as Stiles bounced up and down in the bleachers. His scrawny arms flailing about as he did. He was only trying to crane his neck up over the tall man in front of them so that he could get a good view of the field. "It hasn't even started yet, Stiles." Cora told him, pushing Stiles shoulder away from her. The movement made him bump into Charles, earning a pointed look down at him that he returned with a  bright smile._

 _Stiles jerked his head back over to Cora, "But I want to_ see _when Derek comes out on the field!"_

_Cora rolled her eyes, grabbing Stiles' hand and dragging him off the bleachers. They had to step on people's toes and weave out of the packed Friday night bleachers- since Beacon Hills is a lacrosse town, not a football town. Finally, the two jumped off the bleaches, "We can sit on the grass." Cora said, but when she turned around, she saw Stiles looking the other way- under the dark bleachers. "Stiles?" She asked before her eyes followed the omegas…_

_Stiles felt like crying and he wasn't even sure why. Stiles is nine and Derek is sixteen. But as his doe eyes watched a gorgeous dirty blonde pull Derek in for a kiss, her hands working to pull Derek's shorts down, trying to free something from inside his boxers that made Stiles blush- Derek just stood there, letting her. He didn't even push her away._

_He may be too young to understand anything related to mates and loving someone, but he has this stupid idea that Derek was somehow his. In that moment as he watched the girl whisper something into Derek's ear and Derek didn't smile or respond, just watched her as she moved in for another kiss._

_Cora watched with wide eyes, then looked back to Stiles' face. Tears were already rolling down his rosy cheeks and he had a sniffle, wiping his stupid 'Go Derek! #27' t-shirt- that he and Cora had made for the championship game tonight- over his nose and face._

_"I hate you!" He yelled, like the child he is. Derek's face lifted as he heard the voice, he physically winced when he met Stiles' eyes, those words coming to his ear and hitting him, sharp._

_"Stiles!" He said, removing the dirty blonde's hands and jogging over towards Stiles, but Stiles was already running away. Cora stood there, arms crossed over her chest like the defiant nine year old she is. Derek slowed in front of her, his eyes following Stiles as he fled from him- for the first time, the boy ran from Derek and he hated the sight._

_Derek looked down at his sister, "You messed up this time."_

_"Yeah, I know," he said, shoving her head to the side and moved to chase after him._

_"Hale!" Came Finstock's voice from behind him. He turned to look at his coach, "Get your ass over here- we're about to go on."_

_Derek growled, looking down at Cora, "Go get him, will you? Tell him I'll talk to him after the game." With that, Derek jogged back over towards his team._

_Cora sighed, turning to run and catch up with Stiles._

_When she did, she grabbed his elbow, "Stiles, come on. The game's about to start." She said, giving him a smile._

_But Stiles just frowned, still holding tears in his eyes. "I don't want to watch it."_

_"But you couldn't wait to watch Derek play five minutes ago." Cora patted his back affectionately._

_Stiles wiped his eyes again, "Well, I don't care anymore."_

_"But Derek always does best when you're there, Stiles." Cora said, offering him a smile._

_He shook his head, "No, he has that stupid girl now."_

_Cora bumped his shoulder, "Come on, let's just watch. He wants to talk to you after the game."_

_"I don't care." He folded his arms over his chest._

_Cora grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back towards the field. Stiles was surprisingly easy to pull- which made Cora smile, thinking that Stiles wanted to watch him more than he let on. The two nine year olds sat on the grass next to the bleachers and watched as Derek stepped onto the field. His eyes searched the bleachers until they landed on Stiles. He kept his eyes there. They just stared at each other, but the omega glared back at him._

_As the game progressed- Derek was the best player on the team, even as a sophomore. He was agile and strong. Stiles watched him from his position on the field as an attacker. The other team was just as good as Beacon Hills. Stiles couldn't help as he brought his sleeve up to his mouth and nervously chewed on it the entire game. Derek had scored three of their five goals- making the game tied._

_With two minutes left, Derek was camped out by the defenders for the opposite team, stick in hand as he and a burly red head pushed on each other's shoulder's while Alan- Derek's best friend and a decent midfielder- handled the ball with Teddy, weaving in and out and passing it through the team in order to give the ball to either Derek or Steven. Just as Derek was gonna make his break and get open the red head spoke to him, "He's really cute," He motioned to Stiles, nervously standing up now with his sleeve in his mouth as his eyes were glued to Derek- ready to watch him score, "I bet he cries when you pound into-"_

_The male didn't have the chance to finish his statement- even though Derek knew exactly what he was going to say. Derek let out a thunderous snarl and plowed into the male, knocking him to the ground- he was about to jump on him and tear him to bits with his claws, but Teddy and Alan had forgotten the game- the ref blowing his whistle- and held Derek back as he yelled, "Don't you ever fucking say that about him! I'll kill you, I fucking swear!"_

_Alan had a tight grip on his shoulder, "Derek, stop! He's not worth it, man!" He yelled at Derek, trying to pull him out of his frenzy. The alpha's face was twisted and wild, teeth protruding as he wanted to rip and defend his nine year old mate's honor._

_Stiles had dropped the sleeve from his mouth and taken a slight step forward, worried about Derek. The red head bounced up from the ground, coming at Derek for revenge until his team mates were holding him back as both males tried to attack the other._

_The ref came over- as well as the coaches running on to the field, "That's enough!" The ref yelled._

_"Hale, what the hell are you doing?!" Finstock pulled at Derek's shoulder, getting him to look him in the face, "This is the championship game- do you know when the last time Beacon Hills even came here? Never!"_

_Derek's eyes darted back towards the red head as his coach talked to him._

_"Number 27 on red and 3 on black are suspended for the remainder of the game!" The ref announced after talking to both player._

_Stiles' face fell as he watched Derek angrily stomp off the field, ripping his helmet off to reveal his sweaty mess of dark locks. The omega could practically feel Derek's fury course through his own body, making him ball his fists as he watched him slump down onto the bench and get yelled at by Coach Finstock._

_Beacon Hills still ended up winning the game, but that didn't mean that Derek didn't suffer a long lecture in the locker room from Coach Finstock. Stiles had come to the game with Derek and his family, but they were going to wait for Derek back at home- since Derek could drive now and drove himself to the game._

_"Come on, Stiles we'll take you home." Talia said, holding her hand out for the boy as he stood there, watching the locker room door, waiting for Derek._

_Stiles shook his head, "Can I wait for Derek?"_

_Talia gave him a sigh and a smile, "Okay, but you tell him I said drive carefully, okay?" Stiles nodded enthusiastically as he went to sit on the bleachers and wait for Derek to come out. He sat there, trying to whistle as he waited._

_When Derek walked out, he caught Stiles' scent right away, walking around the bleachers in order to look at him as he started to nod off, "Hey," Derek said, moving in to sit next to Stiles. "You've got to be freezing." Derek observed, taking off his team jacket and helping Stiles pull his arms through it, "Fits perfectly." He said with a smile as Stiles pulled the large red jacket tightly around himself._

_The omega looked down nervously, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "Derek… what were you doing under the bleachers with that girl?"_

_Derek's face fell, "Stiles…"_

_"Were you making babies?" He asked softly, a blush forming on his cheeks._

_Derek's eyes widened as he looked down at the nine year old, "How do you know about that?"_

_Stiles shrugged like it was no big deal, "Lydia told Cora and me about it. Said boys have to…" He wrinkled his nose, "Stick it inside girls- or inside a boy and then that's what makes babies go in mommies and daddies bellies."_

_Derek ran a hand through his hair, "Well, yeah- I mean, that's the basics, but you shouldn't know about that stuff yet."_

_"Were you making babies with her, Derek?"_

_Derek laughed softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Stiles, "Oh, no… never." He said simply, "I'm waiting for someone very special to do that with." They hugged for a long time. Stiles felt tired  and Derek's chest was a lovely pillow. Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head, keeping his lips there._

_"Do you like that girl?" Stiles asked as his fists balled in Derek's shirt to keep him close._

_Derek shook his head, "It was stupid- a stupid dare and I wasn't thinking." He looked down at Stiles, pulling away sightly, "You're the only omega in my life, you know that."_

_Stiles smiled widely up at him, "I like that."_

_After a few minutes they stood up and started walking towards Derek's car, Stiles hand finding it's way securely into Derek's hand. They got to the car and Stiles excitedly looked up at him, "I've never driven with you before!" He nearly squealed, jumping up and down, "But your mom said you have to drive careful."_

_Derek rolled his eyes, "I always drive carefully." He opened the passenger side door for Stiles._

_When he was handing Stiles the seatbelt a voice came from behind him, "Gonna take him home and have your way with his tight ass?" The red hair licked his lips as Derek stood up._

_Derek stood up, his lips in a hard line as his eyebrows knit together, "Do you really wanna do this?" The sixteen year old stepped closer, Stiles popped his head out from behind the open door and watched as Derek moved closer to the red head. The burly male who looked a year or two older than Derek moved to hit Derek, but dodged. Easily he spun, knocking the male to ground by hitting the back of his knee. Quickly, Derek grasped him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. The male grunted upon impact. Derek's fangs were out and his eyes held a dangerous glint, "I better not ever see you and you know how I can guarantee that?"_

_The red head's eyes were wide as he saw the cynical smirk play on Derek's face, "N-no, please… I didn't mean it!"_

_Derek tilted his head to the side, "You meant it and I'm gonna bury your body so far under the ground they're gonna have to get a drill to find you."_

_The male flinched as Derek's hand came up, as if he were going to strike, but then it never came down. Gently, Stiles hand rested on Derek's shoulder as the alpha heaved with anger, his breathing heavy. Stiles offered him a gentle smile and shook his head, their eyes meeting, "Derek…" The boy reached out and brushed his cheek, suddenly Stiles felt much older than he was- as if some other force had taken over him, "Let's go home now, okay?"_

_Derek didn't feel like himself either, he felt dangerous and out of control, but Stiles' hand… those eyes… It was all he needed to feel firmly gripped to himself once more. Derek nodded slowly, his face smoothing out and claws retracting._

_The red head watched with large eyes as the strange pair walked back to their car. He held a hand to his heart as he thought he was gone. There was something eerily old and dark and_ powerful _about those two and sent a shiver down the male's spine…_

 

\- - - - - -

"I'm starting to agree with Erica about this…" Cora said three days later when she came into Stiles room with a bag from the grocery store with a special bottle of spray. It was specially designed to not smell like anything, but cover up the pregnancy scent of an omega. It seemed like a strange invention, but actually it was practical. Most people don't want everyone to know that they are pregnant until things are steadier and they know the baby is okay. 

Stiles took the spray from her and quickly covered himself in the liquid. He ignored her comment, moving closer to his friend, "How do I smell?" 

She took a whiff, "Like normal honey, cinnamon, milk and a bit of sweat." 

Stiles frowned at her, "Why does everyone say I smell a little like sweat?!" 

She shrugged, "Because you kind of do, it's not a bad kind of sweat, though- it's just a spike of it- as if your scent has been spiked with alcohol or something." Cora went to lay down on his bed, looking up at him. "Feel any different?"

He looked at himself in the mirror, lifting his shirt to his normal flat stomach, "Nope- I mean I'm chest still feels a little weird and maybe I'm peeing more than usual, but nothing severe yet. No nausea or anything."

"My dad said that my mom very go morning sickness when she was pregnant with Laura, Derek, and I… maybe you won't either." Stiles let his shirt fall and went to lay down next to his friend, who looked over at him when he did, "When are you going to tell Derek?"

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know- never." Cora looked at him with a glare, "Okay, not never, but anytime soon. Everything is crazy right now and he doesn't need to have another thing to worry about. Plus, I don't even know what we are right now. Things are implicated between us."

"What's so complicated? You two have been in love since you were like one or something- so what's that? Sixteen years? You're seventeen and he's twenty four, it's totally acceptable for you to start a relationship now."

"It's not that simple," Stiles turned on his side, turning away from him, but Cora just climbed on top of him and looked down at his face, "Derek's… he's- I just don't know what he wants and we haven't really talked about anything between us or what all of it means yet. I just don't know when we can between all the craziness going on." 

Cora sighed, "Okay, well… Scott made some progress with Kate, so if we get Kate out of the way then we can tell the town what really happened and get your dad to drop Derek's charges, right? Then everything will be fine and you and Derek can raise your little pea pod to be a grumpy puppy like his daddy." Cora teased, rubbing Stiles' stomach. 

He pushed her off him, "It's not going to be grumpy like Derek!" He rolled his eyes, "And it's not all that simple… There are a lot of things that have to be done- and Derek wants his revenge on the town- as do you. But we also have to work on proving your parents innocent."

Cora furrowed her brow, "And how do you suppose we do that?"

Stiles smirked widely, "Cora, this is me we're talking about. I can do anything." he shook his head with that smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Stiles and Derek really need to talk!


	11. I'm Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

_After that first time that Derek played with Stiles when they first made eye contact and he was so completely gone, he couldn't stay away from the one year old. He was only eight, but those large carmel eyes locked him in an iron vice. His mother would cast him concerned looks that he wouldn't even noticed. All that mattered was the way those chubby fingers wrapped around his thumb as they walked down the street together. Stiles could only say minimal words, but Derek took great pride in his name being one of them._

_The eight year old had to hunch over slightly so that Stiles could grasp his thumb as he and Stiles walked. Laura was at his other side and his mother and father behind them talking to John and Irene. Cora was fussy in their mother's arms, but Stiles was so content next to Derek. He wobbled on, trying to go faster than his legs would let him. Stiles dragged Derek's hand into his mouth as he tried to suck his own thumb while still holding Derek's hand._

_"Stiles, that's yucky," He told the baby, only making the chubby cheeked happy thing laugh and keep walking._

_They reached a woman walking her pet dog and Stiles' eyes widened when he saw it and tried to run towards her, but only ended up falling and scrapping his knee. The cry that escaped his crook covered mouth tore at something inside of Derek, he easily scooped up Stiles and held him to his chest._

_As they walked and Irene looked at them, concerned, Derek rocked Stiles, "Hey, buddy, it's okay, I've got you." He stroked his back as he laid flat against Derek and rested his cheek on his shoulder, "You wanna see the doggy?"_

_Derek approached the woman, "Can he pet your dog?" He asked and when she gave permission, Derek took a knee in front of the dog, sitting Stiles on his knee with an arm wrapped around him and held Stiles' hand as he pet the dog, "Gentle, Stiles…" He said as Stiles tried to hit the dog with his excitement, "Like this…" Derek ran his hand over the dog's fur and Stiles giggled happily as he repeated Derek's motion._

_They pet the dog for a little longer then had to continue their walk, "Now say bye-bye doggy." Derek told him, picking Stiles up and waving to the dog._

_"'ey-'ey 'oggy!" Stiles said with a gleeful laugh._

_As they walked, Stiles pulled Derek's hand into his mouth and bit down on the flesh, "Ow, Stiles- no, you don't bite people." He said, wiping the drool off on his shorts and set Stiles on the ground to walk again. He held his hand out for Stiles to grasp as he walked, but the baby didn't take it and just hurriedly moved to go the daisies in the grass. Derek followed close behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. Stiles uncoordinated hands reached out, pulling up grass and the flower as he did._

_Derek stood to the side and watched the baby shake the flower in his hand then clumsily turn to him with a drool covered chin, scattered toothed open mouthed smile on his face as he fisted the flower towards Derek._

_"D'wek," Stiles slurred his name as he hopefully raised his brow eyebrows._

_Derek lowered himself to be level with Stiles and took the handful of daisy and grass. "Thank you," He looked down at the baby, "You know what this is?" Stiles gave him a blank look, "It's a daisy, can you say day-see?" Derek asked, slowly pronouncing the word._

_Stiles kept the smile on his face. Derek couldn't help himself as he wiped the drool from Stiles' face- even though he knew it would be back in a few seconds. Stiles squirmed as he did so, falling back on his bottom in the grass, his face a wrinkled frown as he looked at Derek. "Day-see, Stiles." The baby only looked back at Derek, "Come on, Stiles, you can say it- day-see."_

_"'airy," Stiles said hopefully, only his mouth wouldn't say the d before the aisy._

_Derek smiled at him, "Good job!" The alpha took Stiles' hands and made them clap together, "Can you clap, Stiles?"_

_Derek was too engrossed with Stiles that he hadn't noticed the girl several years older than him standing behind him. She was a pretty girl with carmel waves, tanned skin and silky brown eyes. "Is that your brother?" She asked, utter curiosity laced her voice._

_Instantly, Derek turned to look at him, his piercing green eyes glaring at someone he faintly recognized from the Argent Pack, "No!" Derek told her defensively. "Now go away, I don't want to play." He said, turning his back to the girl._

_"I'm Kate." She said, sitting down in the grass next to Derek. "I'm eleven."_

_Derek gave her his shoulder, looking down at Stiles who watched the girl with wide honey eyes, his mouth hung open as he began to drool some more. "What's your name?" She asked, extending her hand to touch Stiles' hand._

_Before it reached Stiles, Derek was growling at her, his canines snapping at the air. "We don't want to play," He said firmly. Stiles kept looking at her and if Derek didn't know any better, he'd say that Stiles recognized him. "Go away, we don't like girls, right Stiles?" He looked down at the omega who smiled widely and started laughing._

_"He's cute, what's his name- Stiles? That's a funny name." She said, trying to touch his chubby hands as they shook in the air, one catching and latching onto Derek's thumb._

_Derek gave her another warning growl, "It's not a funny name."_

_Kate rolled her eyes at the younger boy, "If he isn't your brother then why do you care so much?" The girl still tried to rub Stiles' cheek, but Derek slapped at her hand._

_"He's_ mine _, that's why. Now go away," Derek turned to look at Stiles who was standing up and walking towards him to grab at his hair was uncoordinated fists. "Hey, buddy, no pulling hair, remember?" Of course, Stiles didn't listen to him and grasped his hair, pulling Derek's head down closer to him as they both looked at Kate._

_"What's your name?" She asked Derek, no longer reaching to make contact with Stiles which made the alpha feel more at ease._

_He eyed her a moment, "Derek…" He said slowly, trying to act as tough as he could, but then Stiles was cooing and making spit noises at his side, begging for his attention and confirmed that when he started hitting Derek's head, making him flinch and look over at Stiles, rubbing his nose against the babies. The affectionate touch made Stiles laugh again, his chin now covered in drool once more._

_Kate reached out and rested her hand on Derek's forearm, making him turn to look at her quickly, looking down at her hand and then at her face. "Nice to meet you, Derek… Hale." He reached out and pinched Derek's cheek. He growled at her, jerking away from the touch. As she touched him, Stiles did the only thing he could… he started crying. Derek wrapped the baby in his arms until he quieted._

_It was too late by the time he realized Stiles had cried because it was the only way he could warn Derek…_

_\- - - - - -_

"Stiles, are you feeling okay?" John asked, poking his head into his bedroom as his son was hovered over the toilet, discarding his breakfast before he headed to school- no big deal, right? 

Stiles coughed once more before turning his head to meet his father's eyes, "Perfect- couldn't be better." He shrugged, "I think I've just got a bug. I'll be fine." 

John furrowed his brow, "Stay home from school today- I'll call them on my way to work." He moved to leave Stiles' room, but then he remembered something, "Remember what I told you awhile back?" Stiles' confused expression was answer enough, "About staying away from Derek?" Stiles rolled his eyes with a nod just before he was hurling into the toilet once more. John winced, "I meant it."

"Dad, he's not even here." Stiles' voice was horse and wrecked.

John raised a brow at him, "Uh huh…" Then exited. 

Fifteen minutes later, Stiles was fairly sure that the worst was past and he cursed the Moon Goddess for putting this damn baby in his stomach. Cora bounded through his window soon after that and took a step backwards, "It smells like a raccoon came to die in here." 

Stiles rolled his eyes at her, "You try puking for twenty minutes. Alone. It sucks."

"So I take it you're not going to school then?" Cora looked over his outfit which was still his sweats and a t-shirt. She paused, "Is that Derek's shirt?" Her smiled widened, "It totally is!" 

He rolled his eyes, "All my other shirts were dirty and he left it here when he…" He paused, "Created this sea urchin that takes pleasure in making me throw up. I hate throwing up!" Stiles took a deep breath, "And for some reason it feel really good to have Derek's scent around me." He shrugged.

"Cause you're carrying his child! Your body and baby want him around." 

Stiles decided the best approach there would be to ignore that statement. "Shouldn't you be heading to school now?" Stiles curled under his comforter and wiggled as he grew comfortable. 

"Stiles… I really think you should at least go to the doctor… I mean…" Cora sighed, "Don't babies need check ups- just to make sure everything is okay." All he did was shrug, "Stiles, seriously! This is a baby, not a puppy you can just ignore until it runs away, because this baby isn't _running away_ , it's going to push-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! You don't need to paint me a picture, alright?" He pulled the covers over his head.

Cora sat down, pulling them away firmly, earning her a groan, "Stiles, make the appointment."

"I will eventually." Was the best Cora could possibly get from him and she knew it- at least for now.

She slapped his cheek, "Derek wants to talk to you, I know you haven't exactly had the chance to and since you aren't going to school, I'll tell him to come over instead of meeting you after school." Cora smiled down at Stiles.

"I hate you." With that she moved to leave, but paused, tossing him the bottle of spray to cover up his stupid pregnancy funk. Groaning, he sat up, sprayed himself, then tucked the bottle away in his drawer. Soon after that, Stiles fell asleep.

He dreamt of Kate for some reason. He dreamt of the first time they met- only he never knew that they had met before the massacre. He knew it couldn't be a memory. He knew that there was no way that he could possibly remember something from when he was two, but it all seemed so real- too real. And there was something there- something that stuck out in the dream. It was her necklace because everything else around them was muted to black and white, but her necklace glowed. It was a silver pendant with a huge wolf on it and arrows. 

Derek shook Stiles awake, looking down at him curiously, but when he jolted awake, he was confused by the dream. He needed to know what was so important about it. "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep." 

"No." Stiles said, shoving his hands away and ripping the blanket off of himself and standing, "We have to find it."

"Find what, Stiles?" He reached for his hands to draw Stiles back to bed, but the omega tore his grasp, almost violent with it. He ignored the wounded look on Derek's face, but knew that if he kept this stupid secret inside of him to himself for much longer, that face would be much more wounded. 

"A necklace- Kate's necklace!" He drummed his fingers on his chin, "I don't know why yet, but I'm gonna figure it out." He was pacing, then he turned around to meet Derek's gaze, "You met Kate- when we were little, didn't you? I was really little, I mean like drooling and babbling little."

Derek shrugged, "Yeah, so what?" 

"You never told me that."

"It never came up." Stiles ran a hand through his hair, going back to pacing. "How did you know that, anyways?" Derek questioned. 

"I dreamt it." He paused, "Is it possible… is it possible that another part of me- a Phoibe part of me- is trying to tell me something?" 

Derek stood up, walking over closer to Stiles, wrapping his arms around him, "We'll figure this out later, Stiles. You're sick. You probably just had some sort of weird dream. What could a necklace tell us that we don't already know?"

Stiles relaxed back into his arms, sighing, "Yeah… you're probably right." But he still couldn't shake that feeling. He'd have to talk to Scott about talking to Allison about her aunt's necklace sometime.

Derek's hands roamed over his body, his nose sniffing at Stiles' neck and he couldn't help but tense- worried that maybe somehow Derek would smell through the spray and know he's been keeping their baby from him, but he didn't. Derek just rested his chin on Stiles' shoulder and moved Stiles back to laying in bed and bringing the blanket back up to wrap around him. 

"Are we going to talk now?" Stiles questioned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I had planned on it- if you're feeling up to it." 

"Of course I'm up to it!" Stiles firmly said, sitting up all the way, the blankets pooling at his waist. "I have more than a lot of questions for you." 

They spent almost two hours talking. They talked about Akakois and Phoibe a lot- Stiles milked all the information he could out of Derek, but he realized that Derek didn't know everything. When he mentioned Phoibe being pregnant, Stiles winced, but tried to play it off as a yawn. Of course he knew she was pregnant when she was killed, but it still felt strange. He asked how Kate had known it was them and he apologetically told him about Kate and Laura's affair. They had been seeing each other on and off- by seeing, he means having sex- for over a year. Long enough to the point that Laura trusted her. Laura complained once to Kate about how it was so easy for Stiles and Derek with finding their mate because it was already sorted out for the thousands of years before- they already knew each other, there was no one else. Laura's information and given proof to the theory she had about them ever since that first day they met. They talked for a long time about when they were little, admitting feelings and laughing about thoughts each of them had. How Derek shamefully admitted to wacking off to the thought of a small Stiles. Okay, Stiles had to admit he had it better in that department- at least he could get off to the thought of someone his own age- because the last memories he had of Derek were when he was around Stiles' age. Stiles admitted that he kept Derek's shirt from when Derek gave it to him and kissed him for the first time- even pulled it out to prove it. 

By the end of their shared secrets, Stiles felt whole. He felt like Derek was his once again. There was such familiarity in the way that they ended up sprawled out on his bed, laughing, looking up at the ceiling. Then Derek was turning to him, their mouths meeting and lazily sharing kisses. It was amazing and simple. There was no pressure to be sexy- even though Derek was sexy in and of himself. Stiles mentally thanked himself for remembering to wash his mouth and out and brush his teeth after discarding his stomach. 

They just laid there for an undetermined amount of time, just sinking deeper into the drunkness of each other's mouth. They continued to kiss even as Stiles' mouth was red and numb and their teeth knocked together more times than they probably should. They just couldn't tear away from the other. Stiles knew that it was a way of making up for a loss of time because if Stiles was honest with himself, he would have been begging to have sex with Derek from the time he was thirteen and if he was being even more honest with himself, Derek might have given it to him when he was fifteen and that's a big might… but kissing? He knows that the alpha couldn't resist that. 

Derek's hand stayed on Stiles' hips, slowly drawing them closer as they kissed. Derek kneaded at Stiles' clothed globes when his large hand moved to rest on his ass. The omega let out a whimper into Derek's mouth that was answered by a pleased growl. The kissing grew hotter after that and their senses drove them as Stiles quickly positioned himself to straddle Derek's lap, both rhythmically pressing against each other. They both felt the tightness of each other inside their pants, but neither grabbed for the other. Their hands were too busy in Derek's hair- for Stiles- and leaving bruises on Stiles' hips- for Derek. 

Before he was completely gone in the haze that was Derek's mouth, he pulled away. The alpha actually whimpered in protest. Stiles reached up to ghost his fingers over his tingling lips, then to feel Derek's well worked lips and stubble. "Not that this isn't great, but I have some more questions for you." Derek nodded for him to go on as his hands slid up under Stiles' shirt and kneaded the gentle and porcelain skin there. "Laura said you won't tell anyone how you made it out of the fire." Derek nodded, looking up at, starting to pull Stiles' shirt up over his head. The omega allowed this, wiggling his arms out. Derek sat up, Stiles still in his lap, resting on the bulge in Derek's jeans. "So I was thinking you could tell me." 

Derek began to decorate Stiles throat with his tongue, nipping and sucking on the flesh until it was angry. Stiles tilted his head back, letting out a soft moan. "You already know." Derek answered, licking a stripe down to his nipple- and Goddess _no!_ Anywhere but there. As soon as Derek's mouth was on his nipple, he released in his sweats like the virgin he no longer is. Derek removed his mouth to look up at Stiles with a questioning look, but his eyes were shut and his face red with embarrassment.

"No I don't." He said, not meeting Derek's eyes. He wanted to pull Derek away from his nipples given their new sensitivity, but decided against it because Derek's tongue seemed to be one of the only things that stopped them from aching- because they do ache like a bitch in heat. 

"Do you remember what I told you that night?" Derek asked, moving to his other nipple. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain anything."

Derek shook his head, his chuckle kissing Stiles' skin, "Yes it does." He moved back to marking Stiles' neck, "You know why Akakios and Phoibe were so powerful?" Stiles was going to answer, but Derek's mouth worked up to his ear where he nipped his earlobe and whispered, "They shared each other's strength."

"But don't all mates do that?" 

Derek's hands massaged Stiles' back and abdomen, "Yeah, but they're bond was stronger than most." The alpha's mouth kissed at his jaw, making Stiles lift his chin to give him more room to make Stiles moan, "Their physical energy and wellness were connected. If one was starved and the other fruitful with food, they could feel that in themselves- feeding off the other's wellbeing to gain their own strength."

Stiles mouth was open as he released a shaky breath when Derek's mouth traveled back to his chest- that bastard knew his weakness. "Is that why you were fine with not eating while you were in jail?" 

Derek nodded, feeling the alpha's smile against his skin. Derek's hands ran down his hair sprinkled chest and happy trail. "When I went back into that house, I had every intention of dying," Derek's mouth no longer touched his skin as their green and honey eyes just gazed into the other's, "I looked for my father because I knew that either he died or Kate had. When I found his body… I knew I had to kill her, so I searched the house- killing anyone who came in my way. When I found her… we fought, knowing it was either her life or mine. She ended up digging her claws so far deep into my gut, I couldn't find breath. I remember falling and passing out, I can still remembering thinking that I'd wait for you to join me a lifetime and be content with that if it meant you got to live, but… then I felt stronger. I went life in me when I knew I had. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was drawing strength from you- using you to keep me alive."

Stiles just stared at him, "But- I always thought you were saving me."

Derek chuckled softly, rubbing their noses together, "You saved me the moment you were born." 

They stayed close for a long moment, eyes closed as they rested their foreheads against each other. "Then how did you get out of the house?" 

"Huh?" Derek asked, as if he had fallen asleep. "Oh," He sighed, "I can remember weakly standing up as the fire blazed around me and trying to find the quickest way out. I managed to make it out into the woods, but collapsed there. When I woke up, I was at Deaton's place with my sisters, but I can't remember how I got there."

Derek ran a hand through Stiles' hair, "But why wouldn't you tell anyone about it?"

"It wasn't anyone else's business- our connection, what we can do is ours." Derek smiled at him.

They collapsed back onto the bed after that, fingers intertwined. Stiles knew that that he should tell Derek, let him know that there is a little them inside of him, but he couldn't just blatantly blurt it out, "Was there ever anyone else?" Stiles asked instead, not sure he could tell Derek about sea urchin- yes, that is it's unofficial name. "I mean, if you were with someone else I totally understand! You were alone and probably horny and Erica seems really into you."

Derek let out a roar of laughter, turning on his side to look at him, "I wasn't with anyone else." He said flatly.

"But- I mean- Erica…"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Erica was there when I went into my season," An alpha's season is similar to an omega's heat, only it's just the time when alphas are most fertile and ache for their mate in the same way. When an alpha and omega are a mated pair, their heat and season match up. "And she thought that I would want her, but when… well, when I rejected her- even in that state- she took it personally, but I never had anything with Erica." Stiles blushed slightly, "I promised you, remember? I told you I was waiting for someone- you little bastard, always knew it was you." 

Stiles buried his head in Derek's chest then. Okay, he could tell Derek, he could tell Derek about their baby. If he waited for probably about ten years for Stiles, then he could handle knowing they made a little them. This sea urchin would be known to his or her daddy. "Derek?" Stiles' voice was small, "Phoibe was pregnant with Akakois' baby when she died, right?"

Derek furrowed his brow, glancing down at him, "Yeah… why?"

"Would you…" Stiles' eyes came up to meet his, "Would you ever want to have a baby- to try for one?" Stiles was hopeful, begging Derek to say yes, then he could blow him up with the big surprise.

Derek sighed, "Of course I want a baby… just not right now." He rubbed Stiles' back, "You're still in high school and right now… things are exactly stable. We need to get rid of Kate and make sure it's safe before we bring a little monster into the world." Derek gave Stiles a smile, "We'll have a baby someday."

Stiles felt as if he might vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles, now when will he ever tell Derek when he thinks that the baby isn't wanted?
> 
> We'll have to see!


	12. Oh, My Sweet Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there isn't much present Sterek in this chapter... 
> 
> At least I can always promise past Sterek in flashbacks every chapter?

"Wait, what? Slow down." Isaac instructed him as the trio he had been trusting with his little secret that was going to become a big secret sooner rather than later. Stiles couldn't think of the idea of actually going to school with the eyesore around his belly. Everyone would know just who knocked the stupid omega up. Yeah, he's stupid. Incredibly stupid. 

Stiles slammed his head against his locked, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, "We were talking- having a very nice time, you know, making out and-"

"You made out with Derek?! I thought you said you were confused about things!" Cora blurted out.

"I was- am!" He groaned, "I don't know, maybe being pregnant makes me exceptionally horny for Derek co-"

"Stop right there!" Cora cut him off once again. "Don't talk about my brother's junk it's… very uncomfortable to think about." 

Erica leaned against the locked, "Please, do go on- I'd just love to hear about how you guiltlessly let Derek fuck you into the floorboards while you carry his baby." The bitterness was evident as daylight in her tone.

Stiles hated it, as if he didn't already feel like crap. "We aren't having sex."

"Your stomach says differently." Erica retorted.

"One time! Who the fuck gets pregnant on the first go?!" Stiles hit his head once more into the locker, preferring the physical impact of how stupid he was than the emotional one. 

Isaac held his forehead back when he went in for another whack, "Really, you should just tell him."

"I tried! That's what I'm telling you guys! I asked him if he would want a baby and he said 'not now'." Stiles groaned and tried to fight Isaac's palm so that he could hit his head once more, but the beta was really working those muscles he gained from training with Derek. 

"Is that all he said?" Cora asked, putting a hand on her hip and looking pointedly at Stiles.

Stiles blushed, "Well, no…" He felt three sets of eyes giving him a stern look, "But that was the basis!" He defended himself, "He said that he wants one, but that with Kate and everything that's going on that we will wait!" 

Cora rubbed his back, "You know, if you just tell him sooner rather than later he probably won't even get mad that you hadn't told him. When Derek figures out that you're pregnant he'll be too happy to think about Kate and everything else. He wants that little pea pod in there that'll be half of him and half of you."

Stiles turned his head to look at his friends, "Or he'll hate that I let this happen and make me get rid of it because it'll die anyway when Kate or some other vindictive bitch finds out about it." 

Erica groaned, rolling her eyes, "You honestly think that Derek would make you get rid of it?" Her words were icy, "You're an idiot. Do you not know how crazy he is about you?" She shook her head, "He never even had a _say_ anything, we all just knew he loved someone and if this is the sorry piece of shit kid who he's been hung up over." 

Cora gave her a glare, "Stiles, what we are trying to say is that Derek loves you- has since you were that ugly, drooling baby- and he will love any ugly drooling baby you have growing inside you." Cora turned to look at Isaac, "Did that just sound totally cheesy?"

Isaac shrugged, "Only slightly."

Stiles sighed, still licking his wounds that Erica sliced into him. He'd get back at her for that, but he also couldn't help but catch onto the jealousy and resentment she might have stored against him. 

"Maybe he'd love the baby- but I don't need him to worry even more than he is. I already know he isn't thrilled that I've join the detective squad." 

"Underestimate of the year." Isaac through in, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Luckily it was starting to get cooler in Beacon Hills so the scarf he was wearing wasn't completely strange since it was chilly in the mornings, Stiles just had to talk to Derek about next time he decided to make a meal of his neck maybe he can change spots and opt to going for below his collar. That's just common curtesy. 

"The point is, this baby needs to be completely on the down low. Who knows who has contact with Kate? Anyone could- we don't know! She got half the town to go up in arms under the false accusation that your family killed those five omegas." Stiles shook his head, "This baby- he or she- is in danger is anyone finds out." 

"But telling Derek can help you protect him or her!" Cora interjected, but he just rolled his eyes.

"I need to get to lacrosse practice," Stiles looked to Isaac as he started walking away, "You're coming too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, one second." Stiles walked off, hands wrapped around the straps of his backpack. Isaac turned to look at the females, "He shouldn't be playing lacrosse, should he?" 

Cora and Erica both watched as the omega disappeared from view, walking around a corner, "No, but we don't want people noticing something's up." Erica said, folding one arm over her chest and resting her other elbow atop her arm and examined her nails, "Just keep an eye on him, will you?" 

Isaac nodded and ran off after Stiles.

\- - - - - - 

_"What'd you and Derek do today?" Irene asked her son as they walked hand in hand back towards their home. It was the middle of winter and Irene insisted Stiles wear a sea green turtleneck sweater- even though the six year old protested it. The winters get nippy in Beacon Hills and can often times even give way to snow._

_The six year old brightened, "He taught me how to snap my fingers!"  Stiles produced his small hand to the cold as he popped his tongue between his lips which he concentrated on his middle finger and thumb, pressing them together and sliding them against each other to create the faintest of snapping noises. Don't tell Stiles it isn't very good, because Derek certainly didn't have the heart to._

_"That's wonderful, Stiles." She squeezed his hand that was still in her's, "Mommy and daddy are going to ton on a trip this weekend- are you okay with staying with Talia and Charles?" She looked down at her son, his nose and cheeks rosier than usual from the bitting cold._

_Stiles nodded enthusiastically, "Will Derek be there?"_

_"I'm sure he will."_

_Somehow, his face managed to grow even brighter, gap toothed smile widening. Stiles had only just lost both front teeth a little over a week ago and continually liked to show Derek how he could poke his tongue between the window of his teeth. "So I can sleep in Derek's bed and have a sleepover?!"_

_Irene laughed at just how worked up that got her somewhat spastic six year old, he jumped up and down, honey eyes shining, "You'll have to ask him, but I bet he'd love to have a sleepover with you."_

_The omega silently skipped down the sidewalk, clutching his mom's hand. His skips were more just hops, but she didn't have the heart to correct her son's incorrect movements. They were just feet from their house when their neighbor, Ms. Zimmerman walked past, stopping to chat with Irene. Stiles grew bored, swinging his mother's arm as he held it. She patted his head, "The front door should be unlocked, I'll meet you at home."_

_Stiles eagerly started to run for the house when something silver and shiny caught his eye in the middle of the road. Curiously, Stiles tilted his head to the side and walked out to investigate the scene. The omega always liked to pretend he was a cop like his dad- sworn to protect people and catch the bad guys._

_When Stiles reached down and picked up the object, he realized it was a necklace with a wolf on it and arrows. He looked at it as he straightened. The omega's eyes only caught sight of the car heading towards him seconds before it made impact. The last thing he can remember is hearing his mother screaming and then nothing…_

_Derek was sitting on his bed, hunched on his Algebra homework when he mother walked in. She was too quiet, too pensive, "Derek…"_

_Her son looked up at her, expression neutral until he saw the expression scrawled across her features and his expression feel, "What is it?"_

_"There's been an accident…" He knew before she said it who was involved, "Stiles… he's-"_

_Before she even had the chance to finish, Derek was up and quickly pulling his shoes and coat on, "Where is he? What happened? When?" His voice was frantic, all he knew was that something was wrong and Stiles was a casualty to it._

_Talia placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him as he tried to exit the room. "He's in surgery now, there isn't anything that you being there will be, Derek. Just sit down…"_

_"Mom… is he going to be okay?" Derek angrily wiped away the tear that was rolling down his cheek, "He is, isn't he?"_

_Talia was silent another minute, "They don't know, Derek…" Derek staggered back to see on the end of his bed, just looking ahead, not even trying to fight the tears he felt drowning his face and rolling down to his chin. "The doctors are doing all they can- if he survives, they don't even know if he'll wake up."_

_Derek shook his head, not willing the sob to break through his lips, but eventually found it's way out. "What happened?" He looked up at his mother with red swollen eyes. It couldn't be- just an hour ago Stiles was with him, smiling and scrunching his face in frustration as he tried to master the art of snapping his fingers._

_Talia moved to sit next to him and rub his back in circles, "When John called, he only gave me the minimum. It was a hit and run."_

_"I should be there," He looked up at his mom, "He needs me- I know he does."_

_Talia pulled her son into a hug, "Oh, my sweet boy… I know he does, but right now we have to think about John and Irene. That's their son, they need their space right now. John said he'd call when they know more, when he does, I'll see if you can come by."_

_Derek blinked his wet eyes, the tears clinging to his dark lashes, "But he's mine…"_

_Talia kissed the top of his head, "I know he is, no one is ever going to deny that, but Stiles also belongs to his mom and dad. John and Irene don't want to keep you from him, but they're not ready for you to see him- I'm not ready for you to see him."_

_"Is he hurt really bad?" Derek hadn't felt like such a small and vulnerable child for longer than he can remember._

_Talia didn't respond right away, she let the silence stretch between them, he lips still pressed against the darkness of Derek's hair, "Yeah… yeah he is." It seemed to break the female alpha, admitting that to her son. She tightened her one around his back and the other moved to run gently through his tousled hair._

_"Is he going to die?" Derek choked out, bury his face into his mother farther._

_"No, he won't," Talia comforted him because it was the only thing she could think of to do- she wasn't strong enough to tell Derek that Stiles may not make it out of that. It didn't seem fair that he son would be given such news. "He's going to be fine."_

_Derek knew she was lying- he could hear it, but he wanted to believe it more than anything. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to will her words to be true. "I need to see him, mom…"_

_"Derek… my sweet Derek…" Laura stood at the door, watching the sight. Her eyes trained over her brother and mother, watched at the affection the woman had for her son, then turned and walked away silently. "Stiles isn't even out of surgery."_

_He shook his head, "I don't care- I just need to be close to him."_

_Talia was silent a long moment before she was removing her hands and standing up, "Do you need to bring anything with you?" She asked, wiping away a stray tear that she shed at the sadness of her son- of a pack member._

_Derek looked around the room for something- his eyes landed on Stiles' Batman action figure and picked it up swiftly. Stiles had given it to Derek because he said that Derek reminded him of Batman- which Derek never understood. "Got everything."_

_They drove to the hospital, Derek a nervous mess in the passenger seat. He could only think of Stiles being hit by the car- go over it in his mind. He put himself there- put himself in the position, saw what Stiles saw before he was hit, but everything was off as he tried to picture it because each time he did, it always ended in Derek saving Stiles just before the car hit. He couldn't even mentally watch Stiles being hurt, it hurt something deep inside of him._

_Derek was a quiet shadow behind his mother as they were directed towards the emergency wing Stiles was at. The halls smelled all wrong- everything was too sterile and lifeless. His eyes were still swollen with fallen tears and he clung to Stiles' action figure as if he could pull strength from it._

_Irene and John were holding hands, sitting in two chairs in the waiting room. They looked up at the sound of approaching feet. Irene gave Derek a small smile when her eyes locked on his. She opened her arms for the thirteen year old and he entered them easily, "Stiles is going to be okay?" She pulled away, tears of her own welling in her honey eyes, "He needs you to be strong, he wouldn't want to see you crying, would he?" Derek shook his head, wiping away the tears, "Here, you can sit next to me."_

_Derek wasn't sure how long they waited there, all he knew was that eventually he fell asleep with his head in Irene's lap as she absently stoked his sleek hair. The door opened, John stood up immediately and Irene followed when Derek woke up, groggy eyes watching the doctor's expression as he spoke, "We just got through with surgery, we managed to stop all the internal bleeding and anything threatening his life currently. He's still asleep and when and if he wakes up is up to him. You can come see him now."_

_Derek stood up to follow after John and Irene, but Talia stopped him. Derek looked back at his mother, "Give them space, Derek."_

_A small whimper left his lips as he sat back down, able to smell Stiles' scent for the first time. He heard his heart beat and let the sound anchor him, keep him steady. It must have been an hour or so before John stepped out into the hall, "Would you like to see him?" John asked Derek, all Derek responded with was a nod of his head and followed in after._

_The sight was one that left Derek's stomach in knots. Stiles' face was scrapped up badly, but he could still make out the features he loved. He was clearly sporting a few broken bones that had been put in temporary casts. Irene looked up at him, "Come here, Derek." She said softly, kissing Stiles' bruised knuckles. "We're going to get something to eat, will you hold his hand? They said he can hear you, so maybe try to talk to him."_

_Derek was gentle with the six year old's hand as she placed it in Derek's. It felt fragile, as if Derek might break it as he let the limp thing hang on his palm. Irene kissed Derek's forehead, he tried not to noticed the tears staining her cheeks._

_When they left, Derek sat there, gently stroking Stiles' hand._

_"Hi, Stiles…" He said gingerly, "I miss you… I know it hasn't even been a full day since I saw you, but right now I'd really like to hear your voice." He turned Stiles' hand over in his own, "I can't lose you Stiles…" His voice cracked, "You're my best friend-" He hiccuped slightly as he spoke, "If- if you weren't around I wouldn't have anyone. Who would make me watch Harry Potter every day or tell me all about the different villains Batman fights?"_

_Stiles stayed asleep for three days. Everyday after school Derek would ride his bike to the hospital- not caring that it was about ten miles from their house. He sat by Stiles' side and told him about his day and worked on his homework. He read Stiles Huckleberry Finn because he thought if Stiles could hear him he'd like the story. He even brought some of Stiles' comics and read a few to him, but the six year old didn't budge._

_On the fourth day, Derek was left alone with Stiles as his mother went home to change her clothes. Derek looked down at Stiles as he slept. He gently stroked at Stiles' cheek. "You remember when I told you that I had a crush on Julia in my PE class?" Derek frowned, taking Stiles' hand in his own, "Well, I don't. I've never had a crush on anyone at my school." Derek traced the lines of Stiles' small palm, "They're all boring." His eyes darted up to Stiles' still face, "I've actually only liked one person- two if you count Sarah in kindergarten, but that was only because I hadn't… I hadn't met you yet." Derek paused and frowned when Stiles still didn't move an inch. "I used to hate you- I thought babies were stupid because Cora was such an annoying baby. I didn't have any interest in hanging out with a crying baby, but then I was just sitting there and you came over to me. You were this drooling, wobbly mess and when I looked into those eyes… I was done. I knew you were mine in that first second. I think you did too. If I only love once, I'm glad it was you…"_

_He felt really stupid when even after his confession._

_Derek ended up falling asleep with his head on the edge of Stiles' hospital bed. When a hand started petting his head, he thought for sure it was either his mother coming to take him home or Irene wanting her seat back. "Derek?" The voice asked- he knew that voice and Goddess did he miss it. His head snapped up as he looked at Stiles groggy eyes. "Do you have any water?" He asked, a slight smile on his face._

_Just by the the blush and the smile, Derek knew Stiles heard some part of his speech from earlier…_

\- - - - - - 

Stiles groaned as he looked in the mirror nearly two weeks later, lifting up his shirt and assessing himself. Erica, Isaac and Cora had been assigned to be his personal dressing consultants for the night. Derek had actually asked him on a date- a real date- two days ago. He claimed that if they were going to make this work that they needed to do things right. Stiles felt guilty as hell because he certainly wasn't doing things right. Lying about Sea Urchin was not a correct way to go about a relationship. 

"I can't be showing, right?" He asked, looking at the different angles, but as he did there was no denying that if you knew what to look for, it was there. The small bump that was definitely a baby. A baby. "I'm only like…" He thought about it a moment.

"Eight weeks," Isaac offered. 

The omega turned to him, giving him a smile, "Thanks."

"I was researching it, it's actually totally possible that you're showing because it's actually not the baby, it's your man uterus," They snickered at that, earning them a glare, "Yeah, if you're showing this early it could be because the uterus is tilted weird- it's not a bad thing, it just happens that way sometimes." Isaac startled them with his knowledge. Cora knocked her shoulder into his. 

"I have to cancel with Derek, right?" Stiles brows knitted together with his concern. 

Erica stood up, "No way! This is the perfect opportunity for you two to talk- for you to tell him about the baby." 

Stiles turned back to look in the mirror, flattening his t-shirt over his stomach and looking at his stomach. If he didn't move much or make out with Derek enough to the point where they ended up getting touchy feely then everything could totally work out. "Pick me out an outfit?" He asked with a small smile. Erica sighed, "Where would you be without me?"

"Jeans and a flannel?" Stiles offered. 

Erica went to work raiding his closet and he sat down next to Isaac and Cora. "Can I feel it?" Cora asked, hovering her hand over his stomach, he shrugged and she dove in, spreading her fingers out over the small bump. "Dude, this is my niece of nephew, you know how cool that is?!" She asked, brightening and bringing her face closer to Stiles' stomach. "You daddy is a terrible, terrible man, you know that? He's keeping your precious little existence away from your other daddy." 

Stiles pushed her head away and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Don't feel Sea Urchin lies!" 

"Not lies." She taunted.

The omega groaned, laying back flat on his bed. As he did the action, his bump was visible against his shirt. If you didn't know Stiles was pregnant, you might just mistake it for a food baby or Stiles had put on a few pounds. "Derek is going to kill me."

"Not if you use the baby as a shield." Isaac said with a hopeful smile.

Stiles rocked his head from side to side as if contemplating Isaac's suggestion, "Good point, I'll have to use that."

Cora rolled her eyes, "Shut up. Derek isn't going to kill you, he's going to demand why it took you so long to tell him, but if anything he'll just want to ravish your sexy pregnant body." 

Stiles shoved a pillow into her face, "You're disgusting! You tell me not to talk about my sexual life with your brother, but really I think you think about it all the time."

"You caught me," She said, pushing the pillow off her face, "Like the incestuous spawn I am."

\- - -

Erica had picked out a red- silk v-neck shirt he had gotten to go under a sport coat when he went to his cousin's wedding. Then he was given the black skinny jeans that were sinfully tight. 'Derek will love it,' Erica had claimed. 

Stiles' face was bright as he stepped out of the bathroom, thinking he looked ridiculous. 

Cora licked her lips, "You look hot." 

"Agreed," Isaac said, nodding. 

Erica looked him over and ended up running her hands through his hair until it was styled to messily perfection. Sexy bed head. "Derek won't be able to resist ripping your clothes off… with his teeth." 

Stiles' eyes widened, mouth gaping, "Not the plan, remember?" He said, pointing to his stomach. 

They all three rolled their eyes in unison, "He's gonna find out eventually, Stiles." 

"I know, that's why I just want to keep it a secret for a little while longer."

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Cora asked, narrowing her brown eyes.

"No," Stiles shot back at her, "And I'm not going to- not until Derek knows and I find a doctor I trust." 

"What's wrong with the doctor you have?" 

Stiles groaned, "My doctor is Jackson's mom. Who will be the first one she tells when I come in their fruitful with Derek's youth? The mayor. And who will he tell? The Argents. And who will the Argents tell? Kate." Stile shook his head, "Case and point. I'm not going to the doctor." 

The conversation eventually died down as they waited with Stiles for Derek to show up. 

Derek swung through the window fifteen minutes later. He wore a dark green henley that accented every muscle perfectly, his signature leather jacket on top and his dark blue jeans that hugged his thighs and ass in a way that made Stiles' cock twitch, letting Stiles know that he definitely noticed. Derek quirked an eyebrow, noticing the spike in Stiles' scent. 

He looked down at his betas and omega pack members, then up at Stiles. "Ready?"

"Where are we going exactly?" Stiles asked, allowing Derek to grasp his hand.

Derek smirked, "You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure... is this chapter okay? 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MAJOR TO THE PLOT!


	13. Wolverine and Frankenstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am really gonna try to get one more chapter out before I leave, but no promises! 
> 
> Sorry if I leave you at a vital part in the story... 
> 
> If I finish the next chapter it will be happy times for Stiles and Derek- well, sorta.

"You should really tell me where you're taking me because if you don't I could really assume that you're dragging me out into the middle of the woods to murder me like some bad horror movie. It's all the pretty ones who die first." Stiles side, giving Derek a smirk and a wink as he turned to look at him.

"Shut up." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles groaned, "Now is that anyway to talk to the father of your children?" Stiles said, hoping Derek had some sort of a brain and catches on as the omega pushed past Derek to take the lead up a hill.

"You aren't yet, so I can talk to you however I want," There was a hint of something sexual in his voice and he was painfully aware that Derek was checking out his ass.

"You know, that's not where my eyes are, right?" Stiles turned to look at him, walking backwards. Derek's hands came out to grip his hips, but Stiles managed to wiggle away before he had the chance to. It wasn't hard to do either with how rubbery Stiles moved. 

Derek didn't dignify Stiles' snark with an answer, but when Stiles started to head in the wrong direction, Derek gripped his hand and steered him off to the side. Stiles ached to shift and run free with Derek like when they were little and kill a rabbit for Derek, but that wasn't how to get this done. Erica and Cora- and Isaac, even- were right that Derek needs to know. It's his stupid Sea Urchin too. 

They ended up hand in hand, keeping a steady pace as they walked. It was silent. Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking how he was gonna tell him. Should he just blurt it out and get it over with? Or should he be subtle? Given that Derek wasn't exactly picking up what he was putting down, Stiles realized he'd probably have to be pretty blunt with it, but at the same time he didn't want it to glaringly be so blunt. To the point where it threw Derek into shock or something, because with a grumpy, vengeful werewolf, you never where his mind is. Stiles has a good idea that it's probably somewhere between ripping out Kate's throat and having sex with him- but that's only an assumption. When Stiles was younger, he never actually thought any of Derek was real once he was gone. That all of it was too good, that maybe his mind had just wanted him to be Derek's and yet here he is. Holding his hand. Taking him on a date. 

They came to a clearing with worn, splintered benches and rusty built in barbecues. Though, one table had a table cloth and fabric over the seats with a candle and an actual basket of food. "You did this?" Stiles asked, turning to look at him.

He shrugged, his mouth curving down into the shape of an upside-down 'U' as his shoulders raised, "What do you think?"

"I think you are ridiculous helpless and called on the goddess of all things classy- sometimes- named Coricura." Derek looked at him as if he were on a whole other planet, Stiles groaned, "You really can't catch a hint, can you? 'Coricura'? I combined Cora, Erica, and Laura's names together." Stiles shook his head, sighing and giving his partner a helpless pat on the back as if he were a lost cause. 

Derek followed after him. Stiles didn't expect high end restaurant or anything from Derek when he grumpily called Stiles several mornings ago and declared, 'We need to go on a date.' and when Stiles asked 'why?' it seemed to completely blow the alpha's mind, as if he isn't accustomed to people questioning him, which Stiles guessed, he isn't. Derek's response was a simple, 'I just thought we need one.' and Stiles had sighed dramatically, 'Just say you feel bad for fucking me before even taking me out on a date.' Stiles only got silence, which let him know he was right and the alpha then only said, 'Friday night at seven.' All Stiles knew that by a date it would involve nothing in public since it isn't exactly ideal for a wanted murderer to go skipping about town with the sheriff's son.

Stiles has noticed two things about this new Derek. One being that he's extremely grumpy- more so than he used to be, even though Derek has always had the attitude of a bear woken up from hibernation, with everyone other than Stiles- and that this Derek is a constipated mess with his emotions. Pre-massacre Derek would openly share things with him without even being asked. Actually, they both have changed from the children they were because Stiles is sure that little Stiles never would have kept the knowledge of their child from Derek.

As Stiles sat down, he looked across the table at Derek, their eyes met and he knew, this was it. This is when he's not gonna be a pussy and just lay out there because this Derek after all. This is the guy who cried when Laura pushed him down in the mud when they were twelve and told him that he was a weak alpha. And then bright and shinning five year old omega showed up and took away all the rainclouds. 

There was a silence between them as Derek pulled out sandwiches. It felt like they both wanted to tell the other something, but were mowing over it with their sandwiches in their mouthes. 

"I don't-"

I have to-" 

They said at the same time, both stopping, going to allow the other to speak. Stiles nodded to him, "Go ahead, you first." 

Derek took the offer and looked down at his food as if it had personally offended him. Stiles just watched the rigid lines of his shoulders as he contemplated what he was going to tell his mate- that's what they are, right? They still haven't exactly put a label on it. "I don't want you mixed up in any of this anymore." Derek didn't even look up to meet his eyes, just stared down at the food as if he were talking to it.

Stiles brows knit together as he felt a rage light inside of him, "Well, fuck you, Derek. I already am and I'm not backing out of this." Stiles was staring at him, waiting for him to look up and just look at him- the bastard. When he did, Stiles wished his eyes were so irresistible, but no matter how enchanting, he wasn't going to just roll over onto his back for him. 

"This is something that my sisters and uncle and I have to do. This is about our revenge." 

Stiles flailed his arms, "Yeah because they didn't kill my mom either." Stiles angrily stood up, placing his hands low on his waist, trying to convey the utmost authority. "I'm not some fragile omega- okay, I am an omega, but that doesn't just automatically lump me with the rest of the yellow bellied pansies! I can fight and you know I can." 

Derek stayed seated, looking up into the blazing honey eyes that only glared down at Derek, "I'm telling you to pull out of this." It was said through gritted teeth and he knew what Derek was trying to do. 

"Oh, don't you _dare_ try and _alpha me!_ " Stiles shook his head, giving a fake laugh, "This is exactly why I didn't tell you about Sea Urchin! You are impossible! It's like you think I'm some pathetic house wife who will just wait hours on end at home for your return home."

Derek furrowed his brow at him, "Didn't tell me about who?" 

Stiles ignored him because he wasn't finished, "You know what I was reading about? I was reading the stories about Phoibe and you know what? She was the strongest omega there has ever been. We can fight- I can fight, dammit! I'm just as strong as you." They stared at each other, "When she was pregnant with Akakois' stupid little pup, she still fought at his side. They didn't settle down in Beacon Hills because he didn't want her to fight- they settled here because the puppy and that was after she was all fattened up with his offspring. He was _happy_ to have her by his side because they were strongest together." Stiles was slightly out of breath when he finished and just looked at him, "And this baby doesn't make me weak either. So deal with it, Derek Hale."

Derek seemed to be following everything up until his last statement, at that point his face contorted into thought, as if he were _finally_ aware. It made his stomach both sink and a huge weight lift from his shoulders. Derek stood up then, walking around the table to come closer to Stiles, but when he stepped closer, Stiles took a step back. They continued that dance until Stiles' back hit a tree with a thud and they were left looking into each other's eyes. 

"Congratulations?" Stiles offered since words didn't seem to be a known language to Derek's tongue. 

Derek's breathing was hot and heavy as he stood there. The minutes stretched by and finally, Derek's mouth seemed to work, "You've been pregnant with _my-"_

"Our," Stiles corrected.

"-child and you didn't think to tell me?" Derek stepped away, shaking his head with a heated laugh, "You are a lot of things Stiles Stilinski, but I never took you for a snake." 

Stiles glared at him, pushing his chest, "Like you made me feel so confident about it! You said you didn't want a baby!" 

"That's not fair," Derek said with a pointed look, "And you know it. I didn't know about it- or him or her or whatever. If I had I wouldn't have said that. Do I want a baby right now? No. Do I want the baby inside of you? Yes. Regardless of time, I want a baby with you." Derek ran a hand over his face, "I want this…" Derek looked down at Stiles' stomach and as he pressed back against the tree, his crimson shirt pulled against his abdomen, displaying the new curve there. "How could you keep that from me?" His voice just sounded hurt then- not angry.

"Because it was bad timing. Because I was an idiot during heat and told you I had been taking my pills, but I hadn't. Because if the wrong person heard, Sea Urchin could be a target. Because I knew you'd go all freak on me. Because I'm trying to protect you from putting yourself in even more danger for us." Stiles just stared into his eyes. 

Derek turned his back to Stiles, running a hand through his hair, "How long have you known?" His voice was strained.

"A little over a month- give or take." There was no point in lying anymore really.

Derek turned back to him, "I could handle being in the dark a few days- maybe even a weak, but a month? Stiles, I've been back here for about a month. You've had countless times you could have told me. What about when we were at your house together and I told you everything? You didn't think you owed it to me to let me know?"

"I'm telling you now!" Stiles raised his voice, "You think I want this? Because I don't. I'm in high school and I'm carrying a potential serial killer's child. When I become some whale who is everyone going to think did the deed? You!" Stiles sighed, "I just needed time to sort things out."

Derek shook his head, "Well you got it." And with that, Derek turned and stormed off into the woods.

"Where are you going?!" Stiles called, angrily.

"Away." Derek replied with gritted teeth. 

Stiles was aware that Derek was removing his clothes and shifting into his wolf. Mentally, Stiles kicked himself for being so selfish. He looked down at his stomach, "Daddy's not happy with us," He paused, "He's not happy with _me_. He loves you- he's just angry right now. When he gets his thoughts together, he'll come back and we'll argue again, but eventually you'll get Derek time." He pat his bump then began to walk back home.

\- - - - - -

_"So who are you taking to prom?" Laura asked, stepping into his room where he and Stiles were. Derek was laid back on his bed and the nine year old boy was resting his head on Derek's chest as he read his comic book and Derek was invested in Frankenstein. Stiles was unconcerned with the conversation._

_"Not going." Derek put simply, turning the page of his book._

_Laura sat on the edge of his bed, "Derek, you have to! You're captain of the lacrosse team and I bet any girl- or guy- would want to go with you."_

_Derek just shrugged, making Stiles glare at him since it disturbed his comfortable position, "Not interested."_

_Laura sighed, "You can go to prom with someone and have it not be a date, you know?" She looked down at Stiles who was too invested in what came of Wolverine. "What are you going to do instead?"_

_Derek moved his book from his face, looking over at his older sister with a bored expression, "I don't know, Laura. Probably something like this." He gestured to his current activity._

_"There is a reason why everyone thinks you're weird, you know that, right?" She shoved his leg and Stiles sat up to glare at her and get comfortable again. "Mom's gonna make you go."_

_"No she won't. She knows why I won't." Derek looked down at Stiles, "I have better things to do than be in the middle of a hormonal crowd of teenagers who don't even dance. It's like-" He looked at Stiles who really couldn't care less about their conversation, "All they are doing is having sex without removing their clothes. I'm not interested." Stiles lowered his comic and peeked up at Derek with raised brows and a blush on his face. Derek returned his glance, putting a hand over his Stiles' ear, "Cover your ears." He teased, only making Stiles grunt a laugh and go back to Wolverine. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm not going, end of story."_

_Laura looked between Derek and Stiles, "You know, you can have feelings for…" Her eyes glanced down at Stiles, "But it doesn't have to rule everything you do." Laura looked back down at Stiles, "He'll be here when you get back."_

_Derek rolled his eyes at his sister, "Laura, drop it."_

_He didn't let his feelings for Stiles rule him, they just happened to make him happy. Being around Stiles was like a drug- in a completely unromantic way. It was some sort of drug, just the atmosphere that surrounded him. His little heartbeat kept him sane. Stiles was clearly starting to nod off as he read and Derek started to move him off his chest and going to tuck him in his bed, but his hand came out and gripped at his t-shirt, keeping Derek from leaving._

_"Stiles… you're falling asleep."_

_Laura was still present, watching them with a sort of icy stare, but neither of them caught the exchange._

_Stiles shook his head, "No I'm not!" He protested, moving to wrap himself around Derek, his scrawny limbs encircling Derek so he laid on his chest fully, his cheek nestled under Derek's chin. Stiles' eyes were half lidded as he made himself comfortable. His arms wrapped around Derek's neck._

_"Okay, octopus, how am I gonna read?" Derek asked him, but Stiles just smiled as he let himself fall asleep. Derek could always get the nine year old to fall asleep if he took him for a run in the woods first thing when they got to the Hale house. Derek looked up at Laura, "Why is it such a big deal?" Derek asked his sister, sitting up slightly, making Stiles slide down his body up a bit and make a whimpering protest at the movement._

_Laura spent a moment looking between Derek and Stiles, "Because you can't miss out on your own life for his."_

_"I'm not!" He said, mentally scolding himself for raising his voice, "It's just… I don't have any interest in going."_

_"And I would totally accept that answer, but I know you don't hang out with kids your own age much because you're so consumed with Stiles." Laura shook her head, "He's a sweet kid, really, but he'll be around still in ten years, when he's old enough for you and then you can get married and have little puppies, but now? It's in kind of pointless?"_

_Derek looked down at Stiles' face, how his lips puckered when he slept and his forehead creased as if he were concentrated extremely hard while he slept, "It's not pointless. What we have… it's more important than any stupid high school dance. I've been here through every step of his life so far and I don't want to miss any of it." He looked up at his sister, "I don't know how to explain it, but being with Stiles- even if it's just being around him- makes me feel-"_

_"Alive?" Laura asked, sadly. There was a twinge of jealousy in her voice and it shone through her eyes._

_Derek nodded, then looked back at Stiles. "He's kind of amazing."_

_"I bet." And with that, Laura left the room._

\- - - - - - 

Stiles was mumbling to himself, kicking sticks as he walked, fists balled. He was angry with himself for being so stupid and for being an ass and at Derek. Because know that the baby was out of the bag, he was able to think about what Derek told him before everything blew up. There is no way that Stiles is going to stay out of this. No way in hell. This is much his revenge as it is for Derek. 

He was picking up a stick and smacking it against the tree when he heard it. His ear instantly recognized the sound of Derek's howl- it was low, like all alpha's- but Stiles knew that howl. Of course. Of course it wasn't enough for their own drama to get in the way of their first actual date. No, it had some be something else too, but regardless, Stiles knew that Derek was in trouble. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have called for him- or maybe he was warning him to stay away… To Stiles those were the same thing. 

Quickly Stiles was stripping his shirt off and then cursed the jeans as he struggled to get the tight fabric off of hips and wiggled them them down and stepped out of his shoes. When he was down to just boxers and socks, he pulled off his miss matched socks and pulling down his boxers as he let himself shift into the elegant and sleek he grew to be. He was still a mixture of colors, an overpowering amount of light brown and tan, but then dark tipped in places and orange on his face and ears and well as along his back. He may not be the largest of wolves, but he's quick and agile. And he has a strong jaw, so that counts for something. 

He didn't answer Derek call, instead he just bolted towards the direction of his mate. He wove in and out of tree and bounded over fallen branches until he neared, Derek's scent mingled with those of six others. There was blood and he knew a large amount of it was Derek's. He snarled as he stepped into the clearing, his lips curling back to expose his teeth, he crouched down and moved in on them. His blue eyes darted towards Derek who was crowded by four of the wolves while a female stood in her human form, smirking. 

When she turned her head to look at Stiles, his heart stopped. He knew that carmel hair and sinister smile. It had haunted his dreams for months upon months after his second family was gone. He knew the almond eyes and the angle of her throat. Many nights he had sunk his fangs into her jugular and shook his head until he held her life in his jaws. The snarl that barreled through his chest, made his haunches itch to lunge. 

Derek let out a warning growl for Stiles to stay put, but he's never been one for authority. His hind legs braced for the leap and his tongue flicked out from his teeth, as if he were licking his lips with delight at the thought of tasting Kate Argent's flesh. He sprang, and Kate just stood there, watching him. The sharp pain at his shoulder caused him to collapse to the ground, the insertion of an arrow the cause, just above his shoulder blade. He snarled at the pain, getting back to his paws with a slight limp, his feral blue eyes looked towards the direction the arrow came and out walked Allison Argent in the flesh. 

"Hi, Stiles." She said, the shy smile no where near her lips anymore. 

She grew her arrow back once more, aiming at him, but Kate held up her hand for her to stop, and her niece obeyed, "She's quite the archer, did you know that?" Kate asked, looking down at Stiles, walking over closer to him and grasping the arrow, pulling it out with a hard yank, making him yelp. "Better?" 

Stiles snapped at her direction, but as he did, Allison raised her bow, ready to attack if need be. The omega lowered his head, a low growl in his throat, his head turned to look at Derek who was snapping at his prison guards, making sure that he didn't escape their close knit circle, keeping him in place. 

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She asked, looking at the bloodied arrow, "I mean, with the death of your mother," She sucked in a breath through her teeth, "Tough break. How are you doing?" Stiles curled his lips back and snarled, a wet and burly sound. "Touchy subject?" She tossed him an apologetic look, "Your pack mate- Scott is it?- was more than willing to talk all about you two to Allison, gave us all the little tidbits. All Allison had to do was flaunt her 'love' to him and he swooned like an omega in heat." Stiles turned to look at Allison who smiled widely, proud of the acknowledgment. "Poor kid… didn't even see it coming, did he?" Allison shook her head. "I could tell though as I tore his heart out that he regretted it- if that's any conciliation." Kate sighed, "We can't just let you and Derek have a big powerful pack again, can we?" She said as if it gave reason for her actions. 

Stiles felt sick and furious all at once. As he took a step towards her, snapping at the air in front of him, Allison shot an arrow right where his front paw was about to hit, making his feet retreat. 

"Are you upset? That's not my intension at all, I want you happy Stiles. I want you happy so that that little pup inside you is happy. It's destined for greatness, can you imagine the power it will have?" 

Stiles' heart fell as he heard her mention the baby. How did she know about that? Scott didn't know, so Allison couldn't have told her. 

Kate pouted her lower lip out, "Oh, don't look so confused, Stiles. No one had to tell me anything." She shrugged, "History just has a funny way of repeating itself, doesn't it?" She glanced over at Derek who was practically convulsing with his anger, snapping at the wolves before him, trying to break through their barrier, but Stiles didn't need him- he'd prove to Derek that he isn't some weak omega like all the fairytales say, like society labels him as. "I made the mistake of killing you the first time, of thinking but killing you alone I could gain your power, but I won't be repeating that again…" Stiles' eyes darted towards Allison, who was ready to shoot whenever Stiles attacked _Kate._

She wasn't ready to attack if Stiles moved on her. 

"So I'm not going to kill your power, I'm going to-" Her words faltered when Stiles lunched to the side, his lethal claws coming down and tearing through Allison's flesh. Two of the wolves bolted from their position with Derek and to rescue Allison. It made the fight between Derek and the last two easy. He could overpower them with a snap- even in his wounded state. Stiles' jaw snapped her bow before turning just as the two wolves were going to attack him and he dodged their teeth, agilely slipping to the side, but when his eyes looked up to find Kate, she wasn't where he last saw her. He didn't have time to search her out, though.

Derek was slicing the belly open of a wolf just as Stiles bit down hard on his last victim's neck, snapping it between his teeth. It was clear that Derek was much worse off than Stiles, his black coat shone in the moonlight from where he was was leaking crimson. 

Stiles' own lighter muzzle was stained red as well as his shoulder from the arrow. 

Kate and Allison were both nowhere in sight.

Derek's red eyes met his, but they were in slivers and as he looked at his mate, strong and alive, the alpha collapsed to the ground. As darkness took his vision, his body shifted, fur inverting back in it's pores and bones reshaping themselves to the human skeletal shape. Derek bare tan skin showed his slashes and cuts…

Stiles instinctively ran to him, letting his body smooth to it's smooth skin and vocal mouth. Human hands hovered over Derek's body, unsure if he should touch him or not. He didn't care that he was naked and so was Derek. But he did know that he had to do something and fast or else he really would be losing Derek again. 

"Fuck," He breathed under his breath before drawing his fist back and punching his mate in the face. Luckily, that did the trick. Stiles could do a lot of things, just dragging Derek's dead weight by his shoulders was not one he could do. 

Derek groggily looked up at Stiles, pulling himself up, but Stiles reached out and pulled him up, "Come on, we're going to Deaton's." He said, slinging Derek's arm over his good shoulder and supported Derek on him.

Alan Deaton had taken after his parents- they were clinical doctors, as well as dealt with a bit magic, in the herbal sense. He opened up his own private practice. It was no doubt that Derek hadn't seen his friend since before the fire- at least, to Stiles' knowledge. Stiles wasn't best pals with the guy, but he used to volunteer with him when he was fifteen, so he knew where he kept the extra key to his practice. Stiles leaned the naked Derek against the wall as he searched the key out, doing a quick victory dance when he found it and opened it, looking around to see if anyone had seen them, then picked Derek back up and brought him inside, closing the door. 

First things first. 

Find a business card. 

Stiles helped Derek up onto the patient bed and ran into the front desk, sifting through the papers until he found Alan's business card and remembered he didn't have his cell phone. Thank the goddess for land lines. He silently scent her his thanks as his shaky hands dialed the number, bouncing his knee as he did. 

"Hello..?" Alan asked, probably suspicious of getting a call from his own practice.

"Deaton- Alan- I need you! It's Stiles, I- something happened. Derek- he… please just come here." Stiles said, trying to rush out as much information as he could in the smallest amount of time.

"Derek is at my building now?"

"Yes, god- just _yes!_ He's gonna die if you don't come." 

Alan was silent a moment and Stiles' heart was racing a million mails a minute, "I'm on my way." 

"Oh, and Alan?" Stiles said, his voice somewhat more relaxed, "Please don't bring the cops."

"Wouldn't dream of it." And then the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, hopefully I can give you guys one more chapter. 
> 
> Please tell me- really tell me- if there is something you are DYING to see happen.
> 
> If you wanna talk in depth about the story and get some insight on what is to happen in the future, hit me a message on tumblr. Totally willing to talk about it.


	14. We Aren't Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the shortest chapter in the history of chapters. 
> 
> As many of you know, I will be leaving for about 3 months and have no access to post, but don't fret. This will not be forgotten. When I finish training and have my laptop and Internet again I will give you what you crave. 
> 
> You can still comment, tell me what you think and I will respond hopefully before I leave tomorrow or be so happy to read them when I return.

"He's fine, right? I mean… he isn't gonna die or anything?" Stiles asked as he paced when Alan walked out of the room he was taking care of Derek in. 

  
Alan shook his head at Stiles who was now thankfully wearing some clothes he had found in the closet- scrubs, but still. It was better than showing Derek's old friend all his glory. "He's going to be fine, after I removed the wolfsbane, he started healing and should be one hundred percent soon- he just needs some time to heal." For some reason, the doctor/wizard or whatever he is always sounded older than he is. 

  
Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and sat back into his chair, combing his slender fingers through his tousled hair. Suddenly he was really regretting the decision to not bring his cell phone along with him for this outting- he had claimed that he wouldn't need it since he and Derek had a lot of talking to do. And now he realized how much he needed it in order to let everyone know what happened, but instead he asked, "Is he awake?"

  
Alan nodded and as Stiles walked in, Alan grabbed his arm, "Derek told me about the child- I can take care of the medical needs- if you haven't yet gotten one."

  
Stiles shook his head, "That would be great- I haven't even gotten a check up on Sea Urchin." 

  
"I can do that now, if you-"

  
"I think I need to talk to Derek first, but when he's better, definitely!" Stiles then turned and mentally prepared himself for the encounter with Derek he was about to have. He was ready for yelling- scream- anything because he deserved it. 

  
When he opened the door, there was Derek, covered in a sterile white blanket and looking at the door as if he jut knew that Stiles was going to walk through it. Stiles gave him a slight wave. "Hi." He said, lamely and walked over, pulling the chair over to sit next to him. It felt oddly similar to when Stiles had woken up from his coma and seen Derek hunched over the side of his bed. He can't be sure if Derek said any of the thing he thought he heard him say, but he never asked out of pure chance of embarrassing himself. 

  
"Hi," Derek said, and Stiles wasn't sure if he was mocking him or at a loss for words, "So, are you going to talk to me about the baby?" Yeah, he was definitely mocking Stiles.

  
Stiles groaned, putting his head on the edge of the bed, "I already told you about Sea Urchin."

  
"Sea Urchin?"

  
"Yes, Sea Urchin," Stiles confirmed, "I've named our fetus."

  
Derek let out a long sigh, reaching down and grasping Stiles' hand, "Can you calmly explain- no yelling- why you didn't tell me. I just want to have some sort of understanding." 

  
Stiles looked up at him, then down at their hands clasped together- so maybe Derek didn't completely hate him now? "I was scared. I was scared that it was the wrong time and that the baby would get hurt- that I might get hurt. I didn't want you to know and then something happen and we lose the baby." He furrowed his brow, "And Phoibe died when she was pregnant and I didn't want you to know and something happen to me like that. I didn't want Kate finding out- but of course she already knew, bitch." His honey eyes searched Derek's mysterious sea green ones, "What would you have done if you were me?"

  
"Told you." 

  
"That was a rhetorical question." 

  
"If it was rhetorical than why'd you even ask it?" Derek narrowed his eyes at him.

  
Stiles groaned, "Oh my god! That's not even the point. The point is, it was hard for me to tell you- and I didn't want people to find out, especially kids at school because who are they gonna think knocked me up right away?"

  
"Me, because I did." Derek said, as if Stiles wasn't making any sense.

  
"I know, but I don't want them to think that."

  
The alpha raised a brow at him, "And who did you want them to think did it?"

  
Stiles sighed, "It doesn't matter who they think shot up in me and fertilized my man eggs." He ran a hand over his face, "What matters is that they don't think it's yours because you aren't supposed to be around here. You are supposed to be on the East Coast hiding from the cops, not going on dates with your pregnant boyfriend."

  
"Boyfriend?"

  
The question made Stiles wince. Shit, he should just learn to shut his mouth and keep it that way. Glue it shut, as long as words don't find their way out. "No, well… what I meant was," Stiles groaned, "God, yes okay? Boyfriend! I called you my boyfriend, either accept that or disown our fetus."

  
Derek let out a soft chuckle, "Stiles, I wasn't saying it in a bad way. I've just never heard you call me anything other than your friend. You haven't even called me your mate before." 

  
"Because we aren't mates!" 

  
Derek rolled his eyes, well aware that they are- and have been for thousands of years. Way before either of them was even a thought in the ancestor's heads. Derek and Stiles have had their whole life written for them in some ways. They have been destined to be together before Beacon Hills was even founded. Before cars were invented. Before the trees stopped singing and the wind blew kisses. They've been meant to be since the earth breathed it's first breath and the Moon Goddess lost her love to the sea and blessed and cursed all wolves. 

  
They were written and destined for the stars. 

  
"You keep telling yourself that." Derek moved to sit up, slowly hoisting himself up the rest back against the pillows with a wince. "Don't ever keep a secret from me again, do you understand? I don't care how terrible it is, don't ever lie to me again." 

  
Stiles nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

  
"Come here," Derek sat, moving over to the side. Stiles silently obeyed, getting in next to him. They laid there silently for a long moment, Derek only casted glances down at the baby between them as they faced each other. When he wasn't stealing glances- as if he thought the life inside of Stiles was somehow going to run away- they looked upon each other's faces. 

  
After about the tenth glance, Stiles groaned, taking Derek's hand and guiding it to the small bump that fit perfectly in his palm. There was a glint of the loving child Stiles knew once in his eyes as he explored their child under the surface. Stiles just watched his face because it was so open, vulnerable. He thought that if he even opened his mouth the boy he once knew might disappear forever. 

  
Eventually there was a knock on the door and Alan walked in, looking apologetic at interrupting such an intimate moment, "Sorry, but Stiles I think you have a pack to inform of a few things." Alan suggested and then shut the door, "I'll leave you to it."

  
Stiles turned and looked at Derek, giving him a half smile, "I should go tell everyone what happened." Derek nodded, removing his hands from Stiles' stomach and the omega hopped off the bed. "I'll be back later." 

  
He walked towards the door, but Derek's voice stopped him, "Stiles," He began, but Stiles spoke before he said anything.

  
"I know, I know, be careful because I'm a fragile omega." He rolled his eyes continuing towards the door.

  
"No, that's not what I was going to say." Stiles turned around to face him, raising a brow, "Thanks- for coming when I called for you… you were right," Derek looked away and Stiles knew he hated admitting that someone else was right that wasn't him, "We're stronger when we're together." 

  
Stiles smiled widely, "So you weren't telling me to head for the hills when you howled?" 

  
Derek furrowed his brows, "No, I was calling you. Couldn't you tell?" 

  
He shrugged, "Not really. I never really know when it comes to you. I guess I have to get used to your wolfy howls again." And with that, Stiles left shutting the door and going to tell the pack that their alpha almost died- okay that could be an exaggeration- and that their alpha's mate was fully bred with Derek's puppy- not an exaggeration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support and see you all in 3 months! I will have plenty of time to come up with new ideas.
> 
> And for those of you who like my writing, I already have an idea for another story for Sterek that I will do after I finish this one.
> 
> (And no questions in the summary. Promise.)


	15. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... very surprisingly that I am updating. I checked my old email today and saw I had judos from this and it got me reminiscing and I reread the whole thing. Brought back so many feels, so here I am to finish this out!
> 
> Not sure if any of my original followers are still here, but this is for everyone that fell in love with this story. I'm back. 
> 
> I will be going back and editing chapters because when I reread this, there were plenty of glaring typos that seriously made me cringe. 
> 
> Sorry if this isn't great, but I am getting back in the swing of things.

"Is it supposed to be that cold?" Stiles asked, as he nervously jittered in the chair, his bump exposed under the harsh clinic light. Derek was at his side, with the wolfsbane out of his system, he had finally healed.

"I'm afraid so." Deacon let out a soft chuckle.

Stiles could practically feel the energy of the pack in the next room bouncing off the walls. Now that the cat- or rather, Sea Urchin- was out of the bag, the entire pack was aware of his growing fetus. Laura reaction had been the most bizarre of the group. A mix of excitement and anger. She had been confused why the thought now was the right time. Stiles couldn't help himself but think there was a hint of jealousy behind that anger. Cora, even though she'd already known, was bursting with excitement at finally building the Hale pack again, regardless of timing. Boyd didn't have much excitement, though he didn't seem like the baby type. And then there was Scott... Or rather a lack of Scott. Even with the news and excitement at a new pack member, the pack was still mourning over the loss of a pack mate. They would celebrate his life united with the Moon Goddess later that week, as was customary.

Stiles clutched at Derek's hand, using his strength to anchor him. That everything would be fine. Deacon used his ultrasound machine, moving the stick over the gel plastered over his stomach to find where the little Sea Urchin was residing.

Stiles hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until Deacon smiled, looking between his old friend and Stiles. "There it is." The heartbeat came thumping through, it was still too soft to be picked up by wolf ears alone. It didn't look like much, it was quite underwhelming, if Stiles was honest with himself, but it was still theirs. And that was all that mattered. Forget all the crazy bullshit that was surrounding them because of Kate, because of Kapaneus. This was something ultimately good in their lives. It had an entire pack to protect it.

"That, Derek and Stiles, is your baby's heartbeat. Do you want a picture?" Deacon asked, his kind eyes looking between them.

"Do I want a picture?" Stiles scoffed, "Hell yes I do!"

Derek rolled his eyes at his over excited mate, "Please."

It looked more like an freshly cracked egg, but that didn't stop the pack from cooing over it. The appointment made it real, made Sea Urchin real. He was registering right around nine weeks along and according to Deacon, everything looked good. They had a healthy pup on their hands. So far, at least. Stiles couldn't shake the feeling that something might go wrong, about what Kate had said. Even if she hadn't finished her spiel, Stiles knew what she was after. Their baby would be the most powerful wolf in existence, at least that was what Kate thought. In whatever crazy, delusional world she was living in.

"Look how cute it is! I think it has your nose." Isaac insisted as it was his turn to look over the photo.

Cora rolled her eyes, taking the picture from him. The little bean clearly had tiny arms and legs with an abnormally large head, but definitely no distinctive features. The auburn haired beta tilted the photo, focusing on the black and white image. "I can see it."

Stiles snatched the photo from her, holding it close to himself. "Don't put Sea Urchin in a box! It can have whatever nose it wants."

In that moment, with the hope of a new generation of pack members, Stiles felt like he finally belonged. Forget the revenge, the kill list, crazy Kate, past lives, dead pack members, forget it all. This was his new family. Stiles' heart swelled as he looked between all of their faces, he felt time slow, as if he were watching the scene outside of his body. As if the seven of them was rebuilding something so special and sacred to him from his childhood. It felt like coming home from a long, long odyssey.

 

\- - - - - - 

_"Can't I go with?" Stiles asked, as he followed Derek around his room. It was one the rarer occasions where Derek actively wasn't paying attention to Stiles._

_He walked back and forth in his room, picking up things throughout his room and packing them away. Stiles was only seven and Derek fourteen. The lack of attention, left Stiles antsy, walking in Derek's shadow. There were several times that Derek nearly ran Stiles over as he followed. "Stiles, I can't right now." His voice was stern, impatient._

_Stiles looked up at the older male, physically hurt by his tone. "Sorry." His voice was soft as he walked from Derek's bedroom._

_The older alpha was preparing for his first day of high school which was the next day. A seven year old Stiles, didn't understand what the big deal was. It was only high school, after all, right? What could be so different about it. When he was out of Derek's room and in the hall, Laura walked past him, doing a double take. "What's wrong with you, Smalls?" She asked, ruffling his chocolate hair._

_Stiles simply shrugged, confused by Derek's distance. All summer Stiles had been the very center of Derek's universe. "Derek is being a jerk." Which wasn't entirely fair._

_Laura poked her head into Derek's room, but he didn't notice. "He's just stressed out." The older female stated. "It's hard for him."_

_The statement didn't do much to reassure the omega. "It's just high school." Stiles pointed out, following Laura as she walked down the elegant staircase and into the sitting room._

_She chuckled softly at the naive boy. "Yeah, it's just high school, Stiles, but it's also across town." Stiles still wasn't connecting dots, which wasn't hard to believe considering his age. Laura sighed, sitting down on a chair and Stiles sat in the chair beside her, curling his feet up. "Where is your school?"_

_Stiles thought for a moment, "By the middle school." Stiles was smarter than people gave him credit for as he began to figure out what she was hinting at._

_"And the high school is across town from the elementary school." Laura patted his shoulder, "So he's gonna be pretty far away." She shrugged, "Well, further, at least." Beacon Hills wasn't large to begin with, but Laura knew that to Derek any distance between Stiles must be hard._

_"I think I understand..." Stiles didn't explain his thinking as he mowed it over in his head._

_"He'll get through it, don't worry." Laura offered the omega a smile and a wink, which caused him to blush._

_As if on cue, Derek descended the stairs, walking up to the two. Derek's mysterious green eyes cast over his sister, a wary expression on his face. Their eyes locked and Stiles wondered just what was transpiring between those eyes. After a long breath, Derek turned his mossy gaze to Stiles, "Want to go for a run?" It was no secret that Derek needed the fresh air, the wind against his pelt and Stiles by his side to calm his wolf._

_Stiles eagerly stood up, "Of course!" He never passed up a run with Derek, he always let him chase squirrels and rabbits. His mother always hated seeing his muzzle covered in blood, even squirrel blood._

_And like that, whatever anxiety Derek had been feeling at heading to high school was forgotten in those woods. His wolf calmed, anchored there by Stiles' rapid heartbeat and panting tongue, lolling to the side. He even swelled at the sight of a plump rabbit hanging from the young omega's jowls. And the world was calm in those woods._

 

\- - - - - - 

Everything was too quiet, too normal after Kate's appearance. Allison hadn't shown up to school and it was probably for the best. There was no saying what the pack would have done if she had shown up. All rules were off the table. She had threatened their alpha, threatened Derek's mate and killed one of their own on top of it all. No law enforcement could stop her from the swift punishment of the Hale Pack 2.0. The atmosphere was different at school, Stiles could sense the pack on high alert around him, ready to protect him and the future of their pack against the Argents, but more specifically... Kate. 

Even if the pack and Derek knew about Sea Urchin, he wasn't ready for all of Beacon Hills to know. He was still carrying a fugitive's child in his womb, so everyone had agreed it was on a need-to-know basis only, which left Stiles at another impasse, another grey area. John. When was the right time to tell his father, the sheriff. Sure, he had known about Derek claiming him during his heat, but actually being full of Derek's child was a different story. 

It had been three weeks since Kate's attack and Stiles' belly was only growing, sure he wasn't showing, _showing,_ but if he was shirtless, Sea Urchin was evident if you were looking for it. Peter had left a week ago to scout for Kate and Allison, to try and find any leads as to where they could be. 

"So, are we going to get back to the hit list or what?" Stiles asked when he arrived at the warehouse. Victoria Argent was dead, sure, but if they were serious about getting through with their revenge, they needed to act. John didn't voice this, but Stiles could tell he was suspicious that Derek was still in town. No doubt the scent of Derek lingered on his most days, no matter how hard he scrubbed at his skin each day. 

Cora, Laura, Boyd, Erica and Isaac all looked between each other, clearly no one wanting to be the first to speak. Stiles furrowed his brow. "Derek isn't here, it's okay to spill talk about the plan." Even given how well Derek and Stiles had done fighting side by side, he still wasn't fully on board with Stiles being fully submerged in their revenge plot. He claimed, 'it's dangerous for the baby' and 'I can't have anything happen to you or the baby'. Stiles was so tired of those responses.

"Derek really doesn't want us talking about it." Isaac interjected, which got him a sharp elbow to the ribs by Cora.

She sighed, "It's really for the best." 

Stiles had other ideas, "Where is he?" The dots were starting to connect, what was he doing right now? 

Everyone was silent, clearly no one wanting to touch that with a ten foot pole. 

An unexpected voice answered, "He's got a lead on Allison." Peter had joined them, standing in the doorway of the warehouse, his features curled into a smirk. 

"And you all let him go alone?" Stiles was baffled, "Seriously? Do any of you have a brain? It could be a trap!" 

Peter walked over, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Slow down there, little omega, it's just a lead and we all agreed it wasn't going to turn into a fight. Just intel." 

Laura spoke up then, "He's strong, Stiles. He can handle whatever is thrown at him." 

Maybe it was his hormones that were making him so paranoid, or maybe it was the fact that only three weeks ago Stiles had almost lost him to the Argents. Or was everyone forgetting that. Stiles took a seat on the ragged couch that was in the warehouse. Erica stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders. Through it all, Erica had become a surprising ally, always looking out for him and the baby. So attentive. "Just relax. He'll be fine." She reassured him. "Did you take your vitamins this morning?"

He nodded, truthfully. Deacon had given him omega prenatal vitamins and clear instructions to drink plenty of water, which he hadn't be so diligent with. 

Stiles tried not to worry about where Derek was as he finally convinced the pack to go over who was next on the hit list. They were agreement for Gerard Argent, since he had been one of front runners of the massacre, also hoping the death of Kate's father would drive her out of hiding. 

The sun was setting by the time Stiles was home and with no word from Derek, his hormones had him worried. Nothing left right when Derek was possibly in danger. 

And no matter how tired his body was as he laid in, his head couldn't agree with his body. They were running on different wave lengths. It wasn't until there was a gentle knock at his door that took him from his thoughts. Stiles sat up in bed, "Yeah?" He answered and his opened the door. 

"You have a... visitor?" His father's voice seemed as puzzled as Stiles felt. 

Who could be visiting him, he wondered. Something in side of him desperately hoped it was Derek, that maybe he and John had come to some sort of agreement, but his nose didn't pick up the welcoming scent of his mate. John opened the door to allow the visitor to step into his room. 

Lydia Martin stood there, giving him an awkward wave. "Hey, Stiles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is going to become apart of the plot more now, sorry there wasn't a lot of Sterek in this one. I felt I needed to delve into the plot more!


	16. You'll Get Through This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little graphic I made a LONNNNNNGGGGGGG time ago.  
> idk if I shared it with anyone, but here it is!  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/3aa2faf5d1214166162603ae2d52c198/tumblr_mp9nqartAH1rq62c7o1_500.jpg

 "Oh, hey Lyd." Stiles scratched the back of his neck nervously. Since Jackson's death-- or murder, rather-- Stiles and Lydia's friendship had taken it's toll. Lydia had been distant and Stiles had been preoccupied with his new pack, life of a pregnant teenage omega, and Kate. There wasn't much room Lydia in this new world of his. 

 

A part of him felt guilty, how he hadn't been there for her. Regardless of who she was mourning, Lydia was still his close friend and to his knowledge, she had nothing to do with the Hale massacre. Her family was in a position of authority in Beacon Hills, but no Martins were at the Hale mansion that night. 

"Can we talk?" She asked, stepping into the room. John took that as his cue to leave. 

Stiles nodded, patting a spot next to him on the bed for her to join. "What's up?" 

"It's Allison." His heart sank, nearly forgetting the two were best friends. "She's been gone and I can't help but worry. I didn't know who to ask, but you." The red head was now sitting beside him. "Did... was she..." The beta seemed lost for words. "Did Derek kill her?"

The question made Stiles' brain stir. Derek was still gone, following a lead on Allison. Alone. The thought still worried him, if he were back, he'd surely come to Stiles? Make sure he was okay, but instead Lydia was here, pressing questions. There still seemed to be so many secrets between Derek and Stiles, was Derek off to kill Allison? Were his fangs tearing into her soft flesh right now? Stiles shuddered at the thought. Not because Allison would be dying, but because Derek would be in danger. No doubt wherever Allison is, Kate wouldn't be far behind. 

"I don't know." Stiles replied, honestly. 

The answer didn't seem to satisfy Lydia. "Stop lying, Stiles!" Her voice was raised. He was in for it. "You aren't fooling anyone. You are with Derek and his pack. Whatever attempt at keeping that a secret has long since passed." 

Stiles furrowed his brow, "You don't understand." And she didn't. Lydia probably still thought that the Argents were innocent in all of this, that they were protecting the town. They weren't. 

"Then enlighten me." She crossed her arms over her chest. 

He shook his head, "I can't." At least, he didn't want to. Telling her everything would put both the pack and possibly Lydia in danger. They couldn't drag anyone else into all of this. "Things are complicated and I need to keep everyone I care about safe. That includes you." 

However noble Stiles was trying to be, it was lost of Lydia Martin. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd side with your mother's murders." Her voice was sharp and it wounded Stiles to hear it, it especially wounded him to know just what Lydia thought of his, well, family. That's what they were now. Little Sea Urchin rolling about inside of him connected them all, bound them together even more so than Stiles and Derek's ancient souls. 

"And it's never been more evident just how much you don't know." 

The two friends stared at each other, their eyes both hard. Lydia's hazel ones meeting his light brown. "I don't know who you are anymore." 

And with that, the strawberry blonde rose from his bed, leaving without another word. 

It was just Stiles and Sea Urchin then. Maybe that was all he would ever have. Maybe Derek was gone and whatever plan they had had, whatever future they dreamed up would crumble like the Hale Mansion. 

 - - - - - -

_"It's alright, you'll be fine." Talia Hale stroke her only son's sweaty hair, he had been fighting his first heat, it had only just started that morning. It was only just the beginning. "Just relax." She tried to sooth him, but Derek could hardly hear her through his daze._

_Laura stood in the doorway, looking at her younger brother with a tenderness. She knew the struggle of an alpha heat. It was nothing compared to that of an omega one, but it hurt, like a permanent fire was alive inside of him. The teenage boy felt as if he were roasting alive, but all his feral mind could think of was Stiles._

_And he hated himself for that._

_He wanted to cry, scream out, but there were no words he could form in that instance. His face contorted, wild red eyes peaking through. "Don't let it win, my love." Talia continued, her son's head in her lap. Her slender fingers caressed his feral features, willing them to smooth into the familiar boy she raised._

_Derek's alpha classes had told him about heats how they made his body crave his mate, not in the same sense as an omega. It wasn't as sex driven, his body would physically hurt being away from his mate, yearn for his mate's touch. But he wouldn't be in control of himself, he'd be unpredictable, unstable without his mate._

_Derek understood why Talia had insisted Stiles stay away, to protect him. The thought that Derek was a risk made his stomach turn, he never wanted to pose any sort of threat to his mate. Stiles was his to protect, but now..._

_"Mom..." Derek's lip quivered, all the wolf inside his roared at him was Stiles. All he saw when he closed his eyes were those honey eyes._

_"Derek, I know... it's hard, but Stiles can't be here. It's not safe. You understand."_

_And he did. Sort of._

_"I would never hurt him." Derek's voice was weak as his breath raged, almost growls escaping with each exhale._

_Every instinct in his body told him to go to Stiles, if only just to be near him. That's all the wolf in him wanted, to smell the familiar boy._

_Derek's mother stayed with him, well aware that unattended Derek would likely run to the Stilinski residence and Talia worried what would happen, but Derek knew... his wolf knew that his mate wasn't ready for what a heat intended, something inside of Derek told him that._

_Derek wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when a knock was heard on his bedroom door, both him and Talia looked up. Irene stood in the doorway, her eyes wore a empathetic expression. She then looked at Talia, something transpiring between their eyes._

_"Stiles worried about you." Irene said, stepping into the room._

_"Is he alright?" Derek shot up, but his mother's firm hand was on his shoulder._

_"Slow, Derek."_

_Irene nodded, "He's perfect, just thinks something is wrong with you. He wanted to come."_

_"Is he here?" Derek asked eagerly, but a low growl escaped his lips. He hadn't smelled Stiles' scent, but it didn't stop that wolf inside of him from hoping._

_Irene looked at Talia then back at Derek. "He's in the car..." She spoke slowly._

_Her eyes were on Talia, but something seized up inside of Derek, he pulled against his mother. Thrashing out of her grasp, all that he could think was Stiles. Stiles was here. His Stiles was only just outside. He took a deep inhale, smelling that familiar scent. His face shifted, red eyes taking over and the wolf inside of him rising._

_It wasn't a moment before his mother was on him, grasping him firmly by the throat, curling her arm around his neck._

_"Derek, calm down." She instructed, trying to will him to listen, after all, she was his alpha._

_The only probably was, well, Derek's own alpha was in control right now. Irene, the omega, stood in front of him, blocking his way. Her honey eyes were so much like Stiles', it was hard not to see Stiles in his mother every time he looked upon her face. "If I bring Stiles up here- just for a couple minutes- you need to promise me you can handle it." There was such concern etched into Irene's features._

_Talia shot the omega a look, "Irene! You can't be serious." The two mothers looked at each other then._

_"I trust him." Her eyes fell back onto the young alpha. Something inside of Derek knew that no matter what happened to him, he could never hurt Stiles. No state of being could alter him so. It went against everything in his DNA. "I can trust you, can't I?"_

_Derek's eyes were still wild, but he held such passion in them, such fierceness. "Always." His breathing was still raged as he promised Irene._

_Talia had managed to get Derek to at least sit down, but his wolf was stirring, anxious to see Stiles, to inhale. is nostrils were greeted with cinnamon, honey and milk... Everything mixed together to create the scent that was Stiles, the very fumes were intoxicating in this state. He never felt so vulnerable._

_Derek fought himself, willing his body to stay in place, even though every piece of his genetic code was screaming at him to take Stiles._

_Irene had a protective arm wrapped around Stiles when she walked in and he couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips. He hadn't meant it, but that instinctual part of him right now didn't like the idea of anyone touching Stiles... but him. Stiles fought his mother's arm, wanting to go to Derek and it pulled at the teenager's heart. Irene's eyes met Talia, asking an unspoken question. Derek's mother looked to him, then back to Irene with a nod._

_Slowly, the omega released her grip on her son._

_Nothing in Derek ever hummed so contently before when Stiles ran into his arms. Derek rested his nose in the crook of Stiles' small neck. Intoxicating. He would hate himself after this was all done for the thoughts he had, but right now... his mate was here._

_Stiles pulled back to look at Derek's face, holding his face between his youthful hands. "Mom says your sick." The omega said matter of factly. "You just look sweaty to me."_

_Derek let out something between a growl and a laugh, he felt more wolf than human currently, but having Stiles around was the most relief he'd felt since going into his alpha heat. "That would be a fever." Derek informed him, hating how his eyes drifted down to the boy's lips. Derek growled at himself, his face going harsh._

_Stiles' soft hands smoothed the furrow between Derek's eyes. "You're going to be okay." In that moment, Stiles sounded much older than nine. "You'll get through this." Both Irene and Talia looked at each other._

_Derek soaked in that comforting scent and Stiles easily fit in his strong arms. It anchored him in that moment, fighting the fire that blazed inside of him, leaving him in contentment. Everything that had previously ached vanished with Stiles' cool presence. He dreaded the parting of their souls, knowing that losing the younger boy would return him to the previous agony. But in that moment, he let the world melt away, hanging onto that fleeting memory._

\- - - - - -

"You aren't serious." Stiles gripped his backpack straps as he and Cora walked towards his Jeep, school had just ended and Stiles was playing hooky on lacrosse. Out of his own insecurities, Stiles was wearing a baggy sweatshirt. The last thing he wanted was everyone seeing the evidence of being bred by Derek Hale. As such, he was still using the spray to eliminate his pregnant scent. The child practically reeked of Derek and he didn't need that target on him. 

"I am absolutely serious." Cora assured him.

"Missing prom is practically a sin." Erica chimed in. 

The pack wasn't all together, just Cora, Erica and Stiles. They still were trying to keep their distance from Stiles, to not scream to the entire Beacon Hills that Stiles was apart of the pack. Derek had returned two days ago from his trail on Allison. It had proved fruitless. Figures. No doubt it was one of Kate's games. 

Everyone was still on high alert, uncomfortable that Kate wasn't around. This couldn't be the end of it. 

"Well, I'm not interested in going. Dressing up, dancing... No thanks. We have better things to focus on." It didn't want to say it out loud, but it felt wrong going to a prom without Derek. Weren't you supposed to take your significant other to such events? Sure, Derek and Stiles were never a traditional couple, but it still didn't feel right going without him. Even if Derek had gone without him... Stiles shook his head at the memory. 

Erica and Cora looked at each other and then back at Stiles. "You're going." It seemed final, but Stiles would fight that battle later. Now, all he wanted was to go home and ingest the bag of Cheetos John picked up from the store yesterday. 

To his surprise, John's cruiser was in the driveway. Stiles crooked an eyebrow at the sight, heading into the house.

It was quiet inside, John's keys and badge were on the counter. "Dad?" He called, tossing his back pack to the side. The honey eyed boy tossed his own keys beside John's. 

"In here." Came the beta's low voice in his study. 

When he entered the musty room that smelled thick with books, his eyes fell on the older man. He looked tired, worn. The bright blue of his eyes dulled somehow. He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a long sigh. "I didn't think you'd be--" 

"How stupid can you be?" John cut him off, his voice matched how he looked... utterly drained. Slowly, he opened his desk drawer and pulling out the contents of it. Stiles' heart sank then, fell straight through his stomach, down to the floor. His skin flushed, a rush of blood pooling over his skin. Time froze. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Stiles hadn't thought it would be this soon either. He thought that he would prove Derek and the rest of the Hales' innocences and then he'd tell his father. Maybe then it would be softer blow, but of course nothing ever happened how Stiles planned. 

"Dad, I can explain." Stiles searched for words, his eyes blinking, looking anywhere but at the disappointment etched on his father's face. 

"It's Derek's, isn't it? Why didn't you tell me? I could help you." John had somehow found the omega pregnancy test and there it was. On his desk. 

Stiles' eyebrow knitted together, "How? How could you help me? Like how you helped mom? How you sided with her killers?" Stiles hadn't meant his voice to sound so harsh, but if things were coming out in the open, then why not let out whatever resentment he had built up?

John shook his head, "This isn't about your mother or what happened to the Hales. This is about you and Derek Hale and whatever thing is inside of you." There was clearly anger inside of John as well. 

" _Thing?"_ He demanded, his face contorted in a scowl. "This  _thing_ is the best  _thing_ to happen to me since you let the Argents murder my family! You did nothing!" Maybe that was true, maybe it wasn't. He had helped Cora and Laura, but he hadn't stopped anything. Not really. He let the family that practically raised him die, he let his mother's death slide under the rug. 

"You don't know what you're talking about, Stiles." His voice wasn't raised like Stiles' own, but it was firm. For a moment, it was a miracle John Stilinski wasn't an alpha. "The Hales-- Derek Hale-- is dangerous. If you keep this up, you'll get hurt. Death follows that family around and I won't have you caught in the cycle." 

"So what are you going to do?" Stiles challenged him, "Keep me locked up here like some prisoner?" 

"Just... Go upstairs." John's voice lost whatever strength it held and he was back to the defeated man Stiles had walked in on. "I can't look at you right now." 

As much as Stiles wanted to hate his father for everything he had done-- or rather,  _hadn't_ done-- he couldn't. Not completely. John would always be his father and right now maybe they couldn't see eye to eye, but Stiles would clear the air. He would prove the innocence of his family and bring down the Argents. Bring down Kate for ruining his life, both this one and his life centuries ago. There was a reason Phiobe resided inside of him, he is strong and powerful. He would turn the tides of fate, rewrite their story. Starting with Kate and ending with his child. As he walked up to his room, his hand cupped around Sea Urchin, thoughtfully reassuring the fetus. 

\- - - - - - 

"Stiles," Whispered a familiar voice, rousing him from his slumber. Derek was sitting on the edge of his bed and groggily, Stiles sat up. 

"This better be good, I was having a  _very_ hot dream." He still had the wood to prove it. Derek's face was serious and it made Stiles stiffen, furrowing his brow with worry. "What is it?" All jokes and dreams tossed aside. 

"Its..." Derek's voice faded off, he looked distance, staring out the window. 

"What? Spit it out!" Stiles hissed, trying to keep his voice down. 

"They found her body." Derek's eyes were somber. 

Stiles leaned closer to him, making Derek face him. "Who's body?" He demanded.

Even in the dim light, Stiles could make out the mesmerizing color of Derek's eyes, enchanting. His expression never looked so torn, conflicted. Stiles couldn't handle the silence stretching between him, his heart racing with the anticipation. The alpha opened his mouth to breath the name.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts! I love comments and will always try my best to respond! 
> 
> SO PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for adorable Derek and Stiles? I hope I am doing okay... cx
> 
> Oh, and I am my own beta since I know no one... I am a loser, so let me know if you see any mistakes!
> 
> If you wanna talk or anything about this, here is my tumblr!
> 
> http://monstieurstilinski.tumblr.com
> 
> I would love to hear from you, seriously! c:


End file.
